Together Again
by ladolcevita06
Summary: She left him without an explanation four months ago. Now she's back with a surprise that will change his life forever. John CenaOC !FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. At MSG

**Dis:** Own nobody only my own

Well I got inspiration to start this story. Don't really know how, but hey... I'm not gonna complain. Enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

Her black heels clicked as she walked down one of the hallways in Madison Square Garden. She smiled at the people she passed and greeted them 'hello'. When she got to the door of her destination, she nervously stood there before finally turning the knob and walking inside. She looked around at the people chatting and sitting down at different tables, eating. She noticed some people look at her and she gave them a slight smile. She looked around at the tables till she found the people she wanted to see. She walked over to their table.

"Hello Vince, Stephanie…" she said with a smile.

"Hey Alex," Stephanie replied. "Sit down."

"Good Afternoon Alex," Vince putting down his fork. Alex sat down in the empty seat at the round table.

"So how are things?" Alex asked.

"They're fine. Still haven't gotten used to this Manhattan traffic," Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, I grew up here so I'm used to it," Alex responded.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Stephanie said.

"Well, I have to go and take care of business as usual, so I'll just leave you two alone," Vince said standing up with tray in hand. "I'll see you two later." And with that, he walked off. The girls continued on chatting about different things for a while.

"Well, it's time for the meeting," Stephanie said looking at her watch. Alex looked around her noticing everyone was heading out.

"Yep, guess so…" she said. They both got up and exited the cafeteria.

"So, have you seen him yet?" Stephanie asked Alex as they walked down the hallway.

Alex sighed, "Nope. I wish I wouldn't have to, but it's gonna have to happen sometime or another."

Stephanie nodded. "He hasn't been acting his usual self since you stopped showing up at the shows."

"Well, what could I do? I couldn't face him."

"Darling, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. That's why I left. If I would've stayed imagined what it would've done to his career. Besides, I just didn't want to put him through that."

"You didn't put him through that honey, you both put yourselves through that. He just doesn't know it 'cause you still haven't told him. If you haven't noticed, you are miserable without him and this isn't helping the situation at all."

"Steph, I wish I could do something. I really wish I could, but it's too late," Alex responded in the verge of tears.

"It's not too late," Stephanie said giving her a hug. "Now wipe those tears off, you're losing all your glamour." They both laughed at the statement and walked into the room.


	2. Seeing you

Finally... the weekend is here... fantastic... w00t! I own nobody important btw... i just own the nonimportant ones... ) Well.. enjoy!

* * *

"Hey man what's up?" John Cena greeted his friend Randy Orton and sat down next to him.

"Same old, same old… and how's being the champ working out?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Treating me well…" John said smiling. "How's the whole situation with Keibler been?"

Randy sighed. "Now that we're not working together anymore, I know we don't have a chance. I don't see her as much."

John looked at him knowingly. "Yeah, I feel you man… don't worry though, things always work out in the end. It just takes time, you'll see… maybe it wasn't or maybe it is meant to be…"

"Hopefully it is…" Randy said running a hand through his hair. "I'm just disappointed that I never got to tell her how I felt…"

John sighed. "Don't worry man you'll get your chance…"

Randy nodded his head. "But anyways… did you see that game last- holy shit…" Randy discontinued what he saying and looked past John at the figure.

"What's the matter?" John asked looking behind him. He noticed what Randy was looking at he was surprised at what he saw.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Randy said in disbelief. John couldn't say anything as he looked at the woman walking past him. She had a smile on her face and greeted everyone.

"She's pregnant…" John said softly.

Randy looked on in shock. "Wow," he said. "How things happen." Randy's attention was quickly taken by Stacy Keibler's entrance into the room. He waved at her as she waved back in return."I'll be right back man…" Randy said getting up and walking away.

John wasn't paying attention to anybody in the room but her. His eyes were fixated on her as she walked down the aisle greeting everyone and as she finally sat down next to Stephanie and Paul (Triple H). This was the first time he had seen her since she left him four months ago. He loved her with all his heart and swore to her that he'd be there with her forever. He still hadn't gotten over her even after all these months. After she left, he sunk into a depression. The only thing on his mind was work and winning that Championship. John wanted to put her far away from her mind. _'Why did you come back? I finally have you out of my system and you just decide to show up.'_ John thought this to himself as he watched her. He noticed her look back and he caught her gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before a voice broke their fixation. This caused both of them to turn their looks at Vince who was talking.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope everyone's enjoying their stay here in New York City so far. Tonight is the super show with the Raw and Smackdown brand. As scheduled, the Smackdown brand will go first with their taping. Following, it will be a live Raw. There have been no match changes, and hopefully everything will go as planned. Any questions?" Vince asked. Nobody had anything to say to the chairman. "Well then, good luck on your matches and enjoy the show." Everyone got up and started walking off to their destinations. John got up as well and watched the woman get up with her bulging stomach and start talking to Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus. He thought about going up to her and talking to her but decided against it. He turned his back to her and departed out of the room.

* * *

Hope you liked! R&R pretty please + 


	3. Gotta Tell You

**Dis:** Once again, nobody except meeh OC... unfortunateLy... :-

Thanks for the reviews... Enjoy!

* * *

Alex noticed John walk out of the room. She needed to talk him. To explain what happened and why she left. She didn't know how she would go about doing that though. Alex knew she didn't have that much time left. This would be the last time she would see him since she didn't travel anymore. Amy and Trish said their goodbyes to Alex and walked away. Alex looked over at Stephanie and Paul who were having a conversation with Jim Ross. Alex finally decided to go talk to John, it was a now or never situation. She walked over to the three.

"Hey Steph, I'm going to catch up with you later. I'm just gonna walk around a bit," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Well then I'll see you later," Stephanie said with a wink. Alex chuckled.

"Hey, how about I join you on that walk Alex? I gotta go to the locker room anyways," Paul said. He gave Stephanie a kiss before walking off with Alex.

"So how have things been since the last time I saw you?" Paul asked as they walked down one of the hallways en route to his locker room.

"Things have been… well… boring for one…"

"Good to hear. And how's the baby?"

"Healthy," Alex said putting her hand on her stomach.

"That's great. When are you gonna learn if it's a girl or a boy, we all need to come up with a name for it."

Alex chuckled, "Well I have an appointment in two weeks for the sonogram."

"Hopefully it's a boy. That way, Uncle Paul can teach it all these wrestling moves and he can be the next Triple H," Paul replied with a smile.

"No thank you. I don't want my kid learning any wrestling moves. I'm not too fond on him, or her perhaps, becoming a wrestler."

"You still thinking of having him grow up in a non-wrestling household? He or she needs to come on the road… you know that."

"I don't think so Paul."

"Just think about it," Paul said as they approached his locker room.

"Heh… we'll see," Alex said. They stopped at the door. "Paul, can you tell me where the Smackdown locker room is?"

"You're looking for John aren't you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah… it's now or never…" she responded with a sigh.

"I don't know him that well, but I heard he was really hurting after you left."

Alex sighed at his comment.

"Anyways, the room's down the hall this way and then you make a right. Third door down."

"Thanks Paul. Good luck in your match," she said as they gave each other a hug.

"Good luck with this guy," Paul said. They broke the hug and Alex went off down the hall.

"Hey Alex," Paul called out to her. Alex turned around. "That kid, boy OR girl, will be the next Triple H, I can guarantee that."

Alex laughed, "If you say so Trips." She turned headed for her destination. When she got there she gave a deep breath before knocking on the door.

'_It's now or never'_,she thought to herself. Finally, someone opened the door.

"Oh hey Alex," Kurt Angle said when he looked at the woman before him. "How 'ya been?"

"I've been good and you?" Alex said with a smile.

"Never been better," Kurt said. "Now who do you wanna speak to?"

"John," Alex said.

"Oh…" Kurt said softly. "Well, he's here. Just don't exactly know where. Just wait out here for a sec." Alex nodded her head. Kurt closed the door. Alex leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for him. She didn't know what she was going to tell him at the moment, how he was going to react. Finally, someone opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey," John said as he closed the door behind him. Kurt had told him she was out there. He didn't know if he should've gone out there and talked to Alex. After all, there really was no point since they hadn't seen each other since they broke up.

"Hi…" Alex said softly. Alex looked down at her shoes, trying to avoid his gaze. She felt guilty for what she did to him, but she had her reasons, she just couldn't reveal them to him at the time.

"So…" John said, trying to see how he would handle the situation he was in now. "What's the matter?" He surprised at how his statement came out; it seemed cold and distant. _'Oh well… it wasn't me who just walked out on our two year relationship.'_ He thought, reassuring himself.

Alex noticed this and looked up at him. "Listen, I know I hurt you very deeply, and I am truly sorry for that John, but there are reasons as to why I did what I did."

"Oh… there are?" John answered with sarcasm.

"Yes," she responded with a sigh. She didn't know if she could keep on with this.

"Well it was evident when you walked in the room one of your reasons," John said looking at her stomach. "Why didn't you just tell me you were cheating on me instead of telling me some goddamn pity story?" It was obvious this hurt John and Alex could tell this. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"You know what? Just forget it Alex. I'm already over it. What's in the past is in the past and why don't we just look ahead to the future. So, you don't have to come up with another story to cover-up for what you did. I'll see you later." With that, John started to head into the locker room. However, he felt an arm stop him. He looked over at Alex.

"It's not what you think John…" she said softly. Alex felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Maybe it is evident of why I left you in the first place. But, it's not because I cheated on you. I never did, throughout our relationship. I guess I just loved you too much. And... it's because this baby that I'm carrying is yours."

* * *

And that is what I call... a cliffhanger... muahahahaaa! R&R pretty please... O: 


	4. Reactions

Happy Mother's Day!

**Dis:** Nobody... sorry... well except Alex...

Thanks for the reviews you guys... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

John couldn't say anything. How could this baby be his? 

"You're probably denying this baby is yours right now, but it is," Alex said. She stepped back a bit to give him space.

"Alex…" John started to say. Someone opened the door and stepped out of the room. It was Shelton Benjamin.

"Oh excuse me…" he said when he saw the pair. He walked past them. Alex looked at John with sorry eyes.

"Alex…" John repeated. "…this baby it… it can't be mine…"

"I left you four months ago… I was already three weeks pregnant… I was too scared to tell you…"

"But why?" John asked.

"I didn't want you to get distracted from your dream… of being a wrestler… you had all these plans… I just didn't want youto get a fly ball from right field…"

"I just got a fly ballfrom right field," he replied chuckling. "But why now? After all these months?"

"I didn't know when I would get the opportunity to see you again. It was a now or never situation."

John sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He didn't know what to do.

"You know… you could've told me this after the show…" he said smiling. "Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about all night…"

"I'm sorry I threw you off like this John… I just didn't want you to hate me forever," Alex said softly.

"Alex, I will never hate you," John said.

Alex smiled at him. "Well I really should leave you so you could get ready for your match."

"Listen, how about I meet you after the Smackdown show and we could go and grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah sure," Alex responded.

"Just meet me back here at 9:30 then," John said.

"All right." There was an awkward silence.

"I'll see you later then," he finally said. He walked inside the locker room.

* * *

Lalalala! Hope you liked:-) 


	5. Meeting Up

**Dis:** I own nobody from WWE... would love to though... sighs

Thanks for the reviews guys... another short chapter... sorry about that... next one will be long... i promise! Enjoy!

* * *

Alex looked at her watch. It was 9:32 PM. She had on her jacket and carried a small black bag containing her shoes, which she had changed from into slacks. Alex walked down the hallway to the Smackdown locker room. When she got there, she saw John standing there looking at his watch. He had changed into a black t-shirt and jeans and a matching black baseball cap with a NY Yankees emblem. 

"Hey," Alex said walking up to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right. If you would've been here early, then I would've worried," he replied, subtly pointing outthe bad habit that he knew very well. John threw on his black jacket and picked up his gym bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He took his championship belt in hand. They started walking down the hallway side by side to the parking lot.

"Congrats on your match," Alex said. "I noticed that hard hit you took to your back though, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll most likely feel it tomorrow morning."

"Just ice it up tonight and you'll be okay," she replied.

"I'll be sure to do that." When they got to the parking lot, they walked over to John's rental car. He popped open the trunk and put his gym bag and belt inside. He closed it and walked over to the passenger side where he opened the door for Alex.

"Thank you," she said getting in. He closed the door and got in on the other side.

"So what are you in the mood for?" John asked turning on the ignition.

"Taco Bell," Alex answered with a big grin.

John looked over at her and smiled. "I guess you've had that in mind for while, huh?"

"Since this afternoon." John chuckled at her answer and started backing out of the spot and out of the parking lot, in search of Taco Bell.

* * *

Hope you liked... sorry about the boring chapter... next chapter will be up sOOn and a little more interesting for your taste... LoL... lemme shut up now... :-x 


	6. Dinner at TB

**Dis:** My one and only character Alex.

Ooo... 70 degrees in NYC today! dances Enjoy!

* * *

They both sat down at the booth chowing down their food. John took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"So what have you been doing for the past four months?"

Alex swallowed her food and put down her burrito. "Well, I don't really travel that much anymore so I just head up to Stamford and work in the office and then I come to a boring home where I just read pregnancy books and watch TV. But other than that, I've been healthy so far and the baby's getting bigger."

John smiled. "That's fantastic. When are you gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"In two weeks I have an appointment for a sonogram."

"Oh…" he said softly. He took a bite of his nachos.

Alex smiled, "You wanna come?"

"I don't know…" he said looking at her. "It seems like you're doing well without me."

"I'm just living life as best as I can…" Alex said softly. "I miss you a lot though."

"I miss you too…" John said. "I've missed you since you left. But, now that you're back… it's just unreal the whole situation we're in. I don't know if I can do this."

Alex sighed. "This whole thing is my fault. I should have told you the truth four months ago, not four months later."

John didn't say anything. What could he have said? It was true.

"It's getting late," Alex said checking her watch. "I really should be going…" She picked up her trash, got up and threw it away. John did the same as well.

"Thanks for the dinner," Alex said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh, it's no problem…" John replied.

"Well I'll just take a cab home since you're tired and have to get to the next city tomorrow."

"It's all right. I'm not working tomorrow anyways and I have a late flight outta here. Besides, I'd sleep better tonight knowing you got home safe and secure, than wondering if the cab dropped you off at this hour in the night."

"If you insist upon it Cena, then I will let you be," Alex said as they walked towards the car. He opened the door for her and she got in. He closed it and got in on the other side and pulled out into the streets, heading for Alex's house.

"So, how's the last couple of months been John?" Alex asked.

"Just been focused on the work and that's it," he simply said.

"It's really paid off I see…" Alex said. "Congrats on the title win. You really deserve it."

"Thanks, it took me a while, but I got there," John said keeping his eyes on the road. Alex looked out her side of the window. They were on the highway heading out of the city to the suburbs. She placed her hand on her stomach and caressed it gently. John glanced over and noticed her doing this. He smiled as he watched the road. Even after all this, he still had those same feelings for her he buried four months ago.

* * *

John drove down the street until he found Alex's house. He parked and turned off the car. He looked over next to him and noticed Alex sleeping soundly with her head rested against the window and her hand positioned on her stomach. He took off his seatbelt and reached over, gently taking Alex's off. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"We're here…" John said softly.

"Oh…" Alex replied sitting up. "That was quick."

John smiled, "It wasn't that long of a trip. Besides, there wasn't much traffic."

Alex nodded her head, "That's good."

"Yeah," John said. "Well how about I help you inside…"

"John, really, you've done enough…" Alex said softly. John ignored her comment and got out of the car. He went over to her side and opened the door. He offered her his hand. Alex reluctantly took it and got out. He closed the door behind her and followed her as she walked up the front stairs to the front door of the house. Alex took out the keys from her purse and unlocked the door, opening it to walk inside. John followed her, closing the door behind him and locking it. Alex walked into the living room and dropped the small bag with her shoes as well as her purse onto a chair in the corner. She took off her jacket and dropped it on the chair. John came inside the living room and took off his jacket as well, placing it on the arm of the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Alex asked him.

"No, I'm all right," John said.

"Well just make yourself at home, I'll be right back," Alex replied. She walked out of the room. John sat down on the couch and took the remote that was on the coffee table. He turned it on and started surfing some channels. John finally decided on ESPN, however his mind traveled somewhere else. His life would be completely different now that he had a kid on the way. Never did he expect to be a father at 28. He still had his whole life ahead of him, or at least he thought so. What if he wasn't ready? What if he was a bad father? This all had been thrown on him just a couple of hours ago.

Alex who walked in the room already in pajamas interrupted his thoughts. She sat down on the other side of the couch and cuddled with one of the couch pillows. John looked over at her and smiled. Alex looked back at him returning the smile.

_'God, she looks beautiful,'_ John thought to himself. He looked back at the TV.

"Well I guess I should be leaving now," John said putting the remote control back on the coffee table. He got up and put his jacket on. Alex looked up at him from her spot on the couch. She really didn't want to see him go. She got up from the couch and hugged him.

"Bye John," she said softly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as they broke the hug. She looked down at the floor so that he wouldn't see her.

"Hey…" John said raising her chin. He saw the tears come down and he wiped them away. "Don't cry…" He hugged her again not wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and then leaned down and kissed her growing stomach.

"I'll see both of you in two weeks," he said smiling. "What time is your appointment?"

"Thursday at 2:30 in the afternoon," Alex replied.

"I'll just head out Wednesday afternoon," John said.

"All right," Alex said. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

"You sure about that?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can drive John," Alex said. "Just call to tell me at what time your plane comes in."

"Sure thing," he said. Alex followed him to the door where he opened it.

"So then I'll see you Wednesday night," he said.

"Yep," Alex replied. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her stomach.

"Bye baby," he said softly looking down. Alex looked at him and smiled. _'He's going to be a great father,'_ she thought to herself.

"Well I'm gonna go," he said. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with her.

"Call me when you get backto the hotel," Alex said softly. "Just to know you got there safe."

"I will do so," John said smiling. _'Just like old times.' _John walked out of the house to his car. He got in and turned on the ignition. He looked over at the house and saw Alex standing there, watching him. He waved to her and she waved back. He pulled out and drove down the street, back to the city.

* * *

Hope you liked it... its extra long just for yooH:) 


	7. Work Pain

Thanks for the reviews! Ok... once again I don't really own the people except for my OC... but I hope you enjoy the Chapter... w00t!

* * *

Alex drove into the parking lot of the Titan Towers in Stamford, CT on Wednesday morning, 2 days after Raw.

"Hi Mark," she said to the security guard at the entrance.

"Hello Alex," he replied. "How you feeling?"

"I feel great," she said with a smile. The security guard raised the bar.

"Go on and take care of yourself."

"You too," Alex said as she drove off.

Alex parked into her usual parking spot and got out. She walked into the building and greeted the receptionist at the front. She walked over to the elevators where she went up to her floor in the building. She walked down the hall to her office and opened the door, walking inside.

_'Just another day at work.'_ She thought to herself. She worked in the talent relations department in the WWE alongside John Laurinautis, head of talent relations to the superstars. Alex used to go on the road and travel with the superstars that is, until she got pregnant. Now, she couldn't travel as much as she had before, so she just worked in Stamford mostly and traveled on some occasions.

Alex sat down at her desk and leaned back in her seat. She rubbed the temple of her forehead where she was starting to get a headache. She had been getting these headaches from time to time now; sometimes they were worse than the others. She hadn't told anyone yet, so as not to scare anyone, maybe even reassure herself that it wasn't a big deal.

"God… why now?" she said to herself. There was knock on her door.

"Come in," she answered. The person opened the door and let themselves in.

"Hey Stephanie," Alex said smiling.

"Why hello." Stephanie smiled back and sat down in a chair across from Alex.

"How have you been?" Stephanie asked.

"I've been good and yourself?"

"Never been better." They didn't say anything for a while. Stephanie was giving her an 'I wanna know look' which Alex knew very well. She turned her attention to the computer on her desk.

Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. "Can you just tell me!" she said almost jumping out of her seat.

Alex looked at her. "Tell you what?"

"Oh come on. You know that's one of the main reasons why I came here."

Alex laughed, "Well if you must know… it went well."

"Umm… details?"

"He took me out to eat at Taco Bell since you still haven't and then he took me home."

"That's all? No kiss goodnight?"

"Nope, nothing special. The baby got one though," Alex said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Aww… that's so sweet."

"Yeah, you know Steph, John's gonna be an awesome dad."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"And he's also coming with me to my sonogram."

"That's great," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah. Even if we don't end up back together again, I'm just happy to know that my baby will have a father," Alex said.

Stephanie nodded her head. She was happy for her friend. She hadn't seen her happy like that since she broke up with John.

"So how was Raw?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"The numbers turned out real well for the shows. Everything went as planned though the Trish Stratus/ Lita segment did have some surprising chants."

"What'd they say?" Alex asked.

"Basically 'you screwed Matt' and stuff like that."

"Wow," Alex said. "I can't imagine how she felt."

"Me neither, but hey, that's how the business is."

"Unfortunately," Alex replied.

"Well, I better get going… I still have a lot of work to do," Stephanie said standing up. "Hey, how about we go out for virgin drinks later?"

"Yeah sure," Alex said.

"All right, we'll leave here at 5:30," Stephanie said. She walked to the door and opened it. "I'll see you later."

"All right," Alex said waving goodbye. Stephanie walked out closing the door behind her.

Alex was typing up some work when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She smiled when she saw the name.

"Hello," Alex said answering it.

"Hey," John answered on the other line. "I just called to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, just here at work."

"Oh, cool. Be careful on the road."

"Yeah, ok," Alex said chuckling. "So how are you?"

"I'm all right, just here at home getting things packed for when I leave on Friday."

"That sucks."

John laughed, "Well you could say that."

"Well you guys are going to be in Boise, right?" Alex said checking her calendar.

"That's right."

"Oh okay. Just making sure."

John chuckled, "So how's the baby?"

"Good."

There was a silence on the phone.

"So… uh… what are you gonna do after work?" John asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go and have a couple of drinks with Stephanie."

"You're drinking?" John asked, surprised.

"Oh, it's not what you think. Non-alcoholic drinks," Alex replied.

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Alex laughed. "Loser."

"Shut up."

Alex felt the headache come on, just stronger now. She winced in pain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" John asked, hearing this over the phone.

"Nothing, I just have a really bad headache."

"Alex, you should go home and get some rest," John said, a little worried.

"No, I'm fine," she said rubbing her head softly.

"Listen, I think you'd be better off going home, just tell Stephanie…"

"John, really I'm fine," insisted Alex.

"If you don't go home right now I will call Stephanie and tell her to take you, and then I will fly in on the next flight today and take care of you myself…"

"That really doesn't sound like a bad idea," Alex replied.

"I seriously will do it Alex."

"It's just a headache. It's not that serious."

"A headache is serious enough for me Alex," John said.

"John. It's gonna go away," Alex replied, sighing. "Oh, well won't you look at that? My head doesn't hurt anymore," she said trying to make him believe her.

"If only you weren't so stubborn," John said. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." John hung up before Alex could say anything back. She tried calling him back but he wouldn't pick up her calls.

A couple of minutes later Stephanie walked into the room without knocking.

"I'm taking you home," Stephanie said.

"Oh God. He actually called you?"

"Alex, he's deathly worried about you. I had to get him a flight out of Boston 'cause he wouldn't take no for an answer about coming to see if you were okay."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Really, Steph, it's not that bad."

"Get up."

Alex stayed there for a minute, eyeing her. "You serious?"

"Yes, I am." Stephanie stood there, waiting for her. Alex finally gave up seeing that nothing was going to stop Stephanie. She got up, put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. She saved the work on the computer and turned it off.

"All right we can go," Alex said walking past her out of the room. Stephanie followed her and they walked together down to the parking lot. They walked to their cars.

"I'm going to follow you home, ok?" Stephanie said walking over to her car.

"If you say so," Alex said walking to hers. She got in and turned it on.

* * *

Muahahhaaaa... Stay Tuned! 


	8. Taken Home

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm trying my hardest.

To _TaKeRsGrL619_, I didnt actually know it wasashort drive fromBoston to Connecticut, it never actually crossed my mind. But, Alex lives in Upstate, NY and travels to CT to work. That's like 32 minutes. Me and my loser self checked it out... LoL. From Boston to NY, its like 3 hours... never knew that. Thanks for the info though, I learned something today! Anyways, I'll have more of a response at the end... yes i talk too mush... sorry. lmfao.

Well, I hope you enjoy this short chappie and I dont own anyone!

* * *

Stephanie drove up behind Alex's car as she pulled into the driveway. She turned off her car and got out rushing over to Alex's car. She opened the door for her and helped her out. 

"Stephanie, I'm fine," Alex said softly. "You can go home now."

"You really don't look so good Alex. Let me take you inside." Stephanie helped her up the front stairs. She took Alex's purse and looked for the keys inside. She opened the door and let her go in, following her. She closed the door behind her.

"Let's get you upstairs," Stephanie said. They walked up to Alex's room. Alex sat down on her bed and took off her shoes, and jacket.

"Darling, lay down a bit and get some rest. I'll go downstairs and get you some water, okay?" Stephanie said placing Alex's purse on her dresser. She picked up her jacket and put it neatly in her closet along with her shoes. Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen and got a cup and filled with water. She took out her cell phone and made a call before she went upstairs. She let it ring till someone picked up.

"Hey John," Stephanie said. "It's me."

"Stephanie is she ok?" John asked. He had been worried that something might've happened to her.

"She's fine. We just got to her house. She's upstairs getting some rest."

"Oh okay. I'm on my way to the airport."

"John, Alex and the baby are fine. They just need some rest. You don't need to make the long trip for a day, just wait till next week."

"I can't wait till next week Stephanie. I wanna be there for her, I wanna be right by her side."

Stephanie gave up trying to change his mind. "All right John. I understand. I'll see if I can give you this weekend off, so you can stay with her."

"Thank you Steph. That means a lot to me."

"She's my best friend and I care about her well being as much as you do."

"Yeah, I know."

Stephanie sighed, "I'm leaving the keys in the mailbox. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"All right," John replied. They both hung up. Stephanie took the glass of water upstairs to Alex's room. She saw that Alex had changed into her pajamas and was sleeping soundly. Stephanie placed the glass of water on the nightstand. She walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. She looked around for a notepad and pen. When she found one, she wrote Alex a note and went upstairs, putting it on the nightstand. She took the keys and walked out, heading outside. Stephanie closed the door behind her, locking it. Afterwards, she placed the keys inside the mailbox just as she'd told John and got in her car, driving away.

* * *

Ok, take it as this, John took the airport because he's going straightto the Smackdown show from NY by plane. Sorry about my perfectism... LoL. 


	9. You Beside Me

Had to add another chappie.. the other one was just too short... Lmao.

I own no one... Enjoy!

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning from her sleep. She didn't remember much from the last day, but she didn't have that pain in her head anymore. She looked over next to her and saw a sleeping John lying next to her.

_'I guess you were serious about coming…'_ Alex thought to herself. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She seriously needed a shower. She undressed and got inside. She turned on the faucet and showerhead and let the water fall down. She stood there thinking about yesterday. She knew she had to do something about those headaches. She lathered herself up and rinsed herself off. A couple of minutes later, she stepped and dried herself with her towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked into the bedroom, where John was still sleeping. She changed into sweats and a tanktop, and put on a pair of socks. She went back inside the bathroom and hung up her towel. Alex faced the mirror and let her hair fall down to her mid-back. She applied mousse on her curly dark-brown hair and let it loose to air-dry.

Alex heard her stomach growl.

"Food time!" she said happily to herself. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and started preparing a breakfast for three.

* * *

John opened his eyes and squinted as the sun's rays crept through the windows. He looked over on his other side and noticed she wasn't there. He buried his head into the pillow and after a couple of seconds, climbed out of bed. He walked over to his suitcase that was in the corner of the room and took out his toothbrush. He went inside the bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later. He smelled the food as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead," Alex said looking over at him. She turned her attention back to the pancakes that were on the griddle. "What time did you get here last night?"

"Like at 10," John replied.

"I told you it wasn't necessary to show up. It was just a headache. Besides, I feel better now."

"You shouldn't have been that headache in the first place Alex."

"Well, it happens." John couldn't take anymore of her nonchalant attitude.

"Alex, just cut it out."

She turned around to face him. "Well what the hell do you want me to say?"

John gave up "Nothing… forget it," he replied. Alex turned her attention back at the griddle. When she finished making breakfast, she set John's plate in front of him and set hers on her side. She went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice along with two glass cups from the cupboard. She sat down on the table and gave John's cup to him and filled hers with orange juice.

"The food is great," John said in between bites.

"Thanks," Alex said after she took a sip of her juice.

After they finished eating, John helped Alex clean up the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," John said when they were done.

"Well, you know where the towels are," Alex said. John walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. He got a towel from the linen closet and walked to bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex sat down in the living room watching Oprah. Ironically, the show was about single mothers. Alex sat back and watched, obviously intrigued by this. There was one segment about a single mom, 26, the same as Alex, who had twins. Her husband had had an affair and eventually the other woman became pregnant. He decided to leave his wife for her. As Alex heard more of her story, it brought up questions about her and John. What if John found another woman and got married? Eventually they would have kids and then what would Alex do? Alex still loved John, she always had. She would be completely heartbroken if this happened. What about the baby? He said he would be there for their child, but if he were to have kids with his future wife, would he ignore theirs?

John walked into the living room, dressed in sweats and a white wifebeater.

"Hello," he said softly sitting down.

Alex gave him a slight smile and continued watching the show.

"Oh god…" John said looking at the TV. "Do not tell me you still watch that."

"Yes, I still watch that."

"Loser…" John muttered.

"What was that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing…" John said. Alex threw one of the couch pillows to his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" John asked taking the pillow.

"I am not a loser. Loser…" John hit her on the head with the pillow.

"Oh no you just didn't," Alex said grabbing another couch pillow.

"Don't even try it," John replied cautiously. He slowly got up from the couch. Alex got up as well and went to hit him with the pillow. However, John ducked and picked her up.

"Put me down," Alex begged.

"Are you going to stop attacking me now?"

"But you attacked me first."

"Answer the question babe."

"Yes John I will stop attacking you." John set her down on the floor.

"You're lucky I can't kick your ass," she said. "If it weren't for this, you'd be on the floor right now."

John started laughing.

"Laugh all you want Mr. Cena," Alex said. "But it's true." She walked out of the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed. Soon enough, John strolled inside and lay down next to her.

"You tired out?" John asked softly.

"Yes I am," Alex said looking at him. John smiled and gently brushed some of the hair out of her face. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What was that?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Well, I call it a kiss. I don't know what the people in your planet call that," he said smiling.

"Shut up… you know what I mean."

"I dunno, I guess it was an in the moment thing, is that wrong?"

"No… it's not. I'm just… taken aback that's all."

"And why is that?"

"Just didn't really expect it, that's all," Alex replied, not revealing the thoughts she had earlier. John kissed her again, this time deepening it.

"How about now?" John asked pulling away.

"Didn't really expect that one either… maybe third time's a charm." John kissed her again with more delight.

"Ok… I expected that one," Alex said with a smile.

* * *

Dances Oh jes... oh jes! 


	10. Worries & Pain

**Dis:** I have no disclaimer rights except for my own OC.

Well... finally updated... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

They stayed all afternoon in bed talking about everything, literally. 

"John, I've been getting these headaches for a while now."

"Since when?"

"2 months ago, I believe."

"2 months? And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I was scared John. I still am." John held her close.

"Don't be scared honey… we're all here for you…" John said rubbing her belly. "When we go to your doctor, we'll tell her about the headaches and she will find something for it…"

Alex sighed and leaned back into his arms.

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" John asked changing the subject.

"Well, I've been thinking of a few names but I haven't really decided."

"Oh, well you have plenty of time for that."

Alex corrected him, "No _we_ have plenty of time for that." John smiled and gave her an affectionate kiss on the shoulder.

"Hey, how about I take you out tonight," John said excitedly.

"Like on a date?" Alex said turning her head to face him.

"You can call it that."

"But, I have no clothes to wear."

"Oh, you'll find something."

"That's something I find hard to believe." Alex got up from the bed and walked over to her closet. She started taking out clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"Nope… that doesn't fit anymore…" she said taking out a shirt. "That either…"

John sighed as he leaned his head back against the headboard. He took the remote control from the nightstand and turned on the TV.

"I'm fat…" Alex said.

"No… you're perfect…" John said looking over at her, smiling.

Alex blushed a bit and smiled back.

"Listen, if you don't wanna go out tonight it's all right, you can go shopping tomorrow and we'll go out tomorrow night…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's all right."

"Ok…" Alex said. She started organizing everything back in the closet. When she was done, she sat down on the bed. "I'm hungry," she said putting her hand on her stomach. She got up and walked out of the room to get something to eat. John sat back and watched the television. He yawned about and his eyes were about to close when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello," John greeted.

"Hey man," Randy said over the line.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, here at home."

"How was the surgery?"

"It went fine. I got a follow-up next week with the doctor."

"That's good."

"Yeah man, and you?"

"I'm all right."

"How's Alex?"

"She's fine, she just went to grab a bite to eat."

Randy chuckled, "That's typical. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

"Man, guess what? I talked to Stacy," Randy said enthusiastically.

"Um, ok…" John didn't know what to say. It's not as if it was Randy's first time talking to the girl.

"We're going out on a date on Saturday," he replied.

"Well, finally…" John said.

"Yeah, they've got a house show down here in St. Louis and since I most likely won't see her again for another 2 or 3 months, I offered to take her out," Randy said.

"You gonna tell her how you feel?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on it."

"Good luck to you then my friend…"

"Thanks man. So, how are things with the mother to be?"

"They're great, she downstairs grabbing a bite to eat."

"That's typical," Randy said chuckling. "So you heading out of New York on Monday?"

"Yep," John said. "I wish I could stay longer though."

"I don't think Vince will be too pleased with that."

"Unfortunately," John replied.

"Well man, I'm gonna let you go now. Just called to see what's up."

"All right then Orton. Good luck on that date with Keibler."

"Thanks man. Good luck in New York."

John chuckled, "Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. John put the phone back on the nightstand just as Alex walked into the room with a plate of sandwich and a Coke. She sat down on the bed and started munching on her sandwich.

"Randy says hi…" he said looking at her.

"Oh, that's sweet," she responded, smiling over at him. John smiled back and kept on watching the TV, slowly feeling his eyes close.

When Alex finished eating, she looked over at John and noticed him sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself. She turned off the TV and got up to take the plate downstairs. Afterwards, Alex walked into her office and started doing some work. For a while, she sat there typing and making calls. When she finished, she decided to go upstairs. As she walked up the stairs, she felt herself getting dizzy and her head starting to hurt again. She tried to make it to the last step, but her legs started feeling heavy. In order to prevent any damage, Alex sat down on a step and put her head in between her knees. When she felt she was fine again, she got up and slowly walked to her room. When she got there, she lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. However, she couldn't bring herself to complete the task. The headache now turned to a migraine.

Alex groaned softly. Could this get any worse? Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Alex sat up quickly as she screamed out in pain. This caused John to wake up. He saw Alex clutching her stomach. He sat up and reached over to her.

"Babe, what's the matter?" John asked worriedly.

"I have a migraine and I just had a contraction," she said looking at him.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?" John said getting up.

"Yes, it is. John, I don't want anything to happen to the baby," she said, thetears welling upin her eyes. John grabbed her sneakers from her closet.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He took her feet and put on her sneakers for her. He grabbed his and put them on as well. He took her hand and led her downstairs. He grabbed both of their jackets and he put his on and afterwards put hers on. He grabbed the house keys and walked out of the house locking the door behind them.

* * *

-sigh- 


	11. Is Everything Ok?

**Dis:** Not yet... almost there... w0mp w0mp!

* * *

John sat in the waiting room. He anxiously waited for someone to tell him how she was. He looked at his watch. 8:46pm. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"John…" He looked up and saw Stephanie and Paul walk into the waiting room, to him.

"Hey guys," he said getting up.

"How is she?" Stephanie asked, worried.

"I don't know yet, the doctor hasn't told me anything." They all sat down in the room. A couple of minutes later a doctor walked into the room.

"John Cena?" she asked.

"Right here," he said standing up.

"Please follow me," she said walking out of the room. John looked over at Paul and Stephanie, and then headed out of the room.

"My name is Dr. Warner and I'm Ms. Rodriguez's doctor. I take it you're the father. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am," John replied. They walked down a hallway full of hospital rooms.

"Well, do you know if Alexandra took any falls today that might've caused the pain?"

"I really don't know. I was actually sleeping when I heard her scream out in pain. But before that, she didn't do anything to have caused the pains."

"Ok… is she taking any medications of any sort?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. She's actually been suffering from extreme headaches as of late. Along with the stomach pain, she said she had a migraine. And yesterday, she had one too."

"Ok," Dr. Warner replied as she entered a hospital room. John followed her in and saw Alex lying back on the bed, asleep. John went over to her and held her hand.

"We gave her some medications to ease the pain," Dr. Warner said.

"How's the baby?" John asked softly.

"The baby's fine. It was a false contraction, nothing to worry about. The headache probably caused the contraction in the first place. But, she going to be fine, she just needs some rest. I'm going to keep her here overnight for observation though."

"Ok," John said softly. He looked over at Alex.

"Well, then, I'll come back later to check up on her," Dr. Warner replied. She stepped out of the room. John lightly ran his hand down the side of her face. He sighed softly and walked out of the room heading to the waiting room. When he got there, he saw Stephanie and Paul sitting down. He went over to them.

"She's fine," he said sitting down in the seat across from them. "She's sleeping now."

"And the baby?" Stephanie asked softly.

"The baby's good. The doctor said that her headaches probably caused the pain."

"Wow," Stephanie replied in shock.

"Yeah…" John said.

"So, when can we go see her?" Paul asked.

"I think you can see her now," John replied. All three got up and walked to Alex's room. When they got there, she was still sleeping. They stayed there for a while until it was announced the visitors had to leave.

"I guess we should be going now," Stephanie said. All three said they're goodbyes. John didn't to leave just yet, so he sat down on the chair in the room. There was another bed next to Alex's, but it was empty. Soon after, a nurse walked in.

"Hello Mr. Cena," she said walking over to Alex's bed and checking her vitals.

"Hello…" he said looking at her name tag. "…Daisy."

"Well, your wife is doing fine. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No, it's all right," John replied not being bothered by the mistake she had made.

"All right then," Daisy responded while writing something down on Alex's chart at the foot of the bed. When she was done, she faced him.

"Ms. Rodriguez is in good condition. I suggest that you go home, because you really look like crap and you take a shower and go to sleep. Visiting hours begin at 9 am."

John sighed, "I just don't wanna leave her in case something happens… like the last time."

Daisy sighed.This wasn't the first time she handled something like this.

"Go home Mr. Cena." John sighed andgot up.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" John said walking past Daisy out of the room.

* * *

Hope you liked! R&R! 


	12. Up From This

**Disclaimer**: UnfortunateLy nobody... except my OCs.

* * *

Alex woke up early the next morning. She looked at all the wires that were hooked up to her arm and winced. She hated the hospital. Badly. She looked around the room and noticed the empty bed beside her. The sun was starting to come up so Alex could only guess it was five or six in the morning. She noticed a small button, which could call one of the nurses. She pressed the button. A couple of minutes later, a nurse came walking in. 

"Good morning," the nurse said. "What's the matter?"

"Hello," Alex said softly. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning," the nurse replied.

"Oh…" Alex responded.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah… kind of…"

"Well, I'll go get you something to eat… ok?"

"All right," Alex answered. The nurse walked out of the room. Alex took the control next to her and turned on the TV that was hooked up to an apparatus connected to the ceiling. She surfed the channels till she settled on something that was worthwhile. The nurse walked back with a tray. Alex sat up while the nurse moved the small bed table in front of her and placed the tray on it.

"Thanks…" Alex said smiling.

"No problem," the nurse replied.

"Ok," Alex said. "By the way, is there a man outside, in his late twenties, light skinned with a muscular build in the waiting room?"

"No, sorry…" the nurse said.

"Oh… ok. Well, thanks," Alex said. The nurse smiled at her and walked out of the room. Alex looked at the food.

_'Ew.' _She thought to herself. She opened the small package containing the utensils and took out a fork. She played with the food on the tray and took a small bite of what was supposed to be pancakes. She made a face and put the fork down. She opened the carton of orange juice and took a sip of it. She pushed the small bed table away from her. She leaned back against the pillow and resumed watching the television.

A couple of hours later, a woman in her late forties walked into the room.

"Mi hija…" she said walking over to the bed. Alex looked over at the woman.

"Hey mom," she said smiling. She sat up on the bed. Alex's mother walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel?" she asked Alex.

"I'm all right. Just a little hungry."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I brought you some food." She walked over to the small table and moved the tray of food over. She placed the small bag she had in hand and put it on the table, taking out its contents.

"How'd you know I was here mom?" Alex asked.

"John called me. I didn't know you and him got back together."

"Well, we didn't. He just came to visit me."

"Oh," Alex's mother said glancing over at her. "Well, it's good to know you finally told him."

"Well, I had to…" Alex replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't know when I would."

"Toma," her mom said setting the portable table in front of Alex.

"Thanks Mom," Alex said starting to eat. "The food here is horrible."

"I can see," her mom replied. "Anyways, your father sends his love."

"Oh, that's really nice…" Alex answered sarcastically. Her estranged father had left her mom and two siblings when they were younger. This left her mother to raise them on her own.

"He really wants to see you."

"Fuck him. He didn't do shit for me in life," Alex spat angrily.

"Watch your language. You do not talk that way about your father."

"My father? The only thing I consider him to be is a sperm donor."

"Alexandra Maria Rodriguez!" her mother exclaimed. "Cut the crap."

"Fine…" Alex replied, getting back to her food.

"You're going to have to see him one of these days. Call him at least."

"No."

"Your brother and your sister did it. Why can't you?"

Alex looked at her. "Because they fell for his crap. I'm not. I'm doing very well without him anyways."

Her mother sighed and looked up at the TV.

Alex rolled her eyes. "So how are James and Ashley?"

"They're fine. James left to Hawaii last night on a business trip. Ashley's stopping by later after work."

Alex nodded her head, "Oh ok. And Greg?"

Her mom looked at her, smiling. "He's fine, working. He said he's sorry that he couldn't come see you. See, he has this presentation coming up."

"That's good. Tell him I send him my luck," Alex replied, smiling. Greg was her mom's fiancé. They had been going out for five years now.

"How's the wedding plans going?" Alex asked.

"Very good."

"You haven't changed the date again have you?"

"Nope, it's still two months from now."

"Thank the lord," Alex said.

A little while later, John walked into the room.

"Hello ladies," he said smiling.

"Hi," Alex said cheerfully.

"Hi John," her mom said getting up. They gave each other a hug. When they broke apart, John went over to Alex and gave her a hug as well.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm feeling full," Alex said smiling.

John chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"So how you been Ms. Vargas?" John asked turning to face Alex's mom.

"John, you make me feel old," she said sitting down.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said chuckling. He sat down on the other empty seat.

"Anyways, I'm all right."

"And the fiancé?"

"He's great."

"When's the wedding?"

"In two months. You're coming right?"

"I'll be there Ms.- Cassandra," John said, correcting himself.

Cassandra chuckled, "Well, I gotta go," she said getting up. "I have an appointment with the wedding planner at noon." She started picking up the leftovers from the small table and putting the Tupperware in the plastic bag. When she was done, she gave Alex a hug.

"Good bye baby," she said not wanting to let go of her daughter. "I'll call you later. I heard you're going home today, is that right?" They broke apart.

"I believe so," Alex said looking at John.

"Yes, hopefully," John answered.

"Well then I'll just call your sister and tell her to visit you at home."

"Ok," Alex replied. Cassandra went over to John and gave him a hug.

"Don't let her out of your sight," she said looking at him.

"I promise… until Monday that is."

"Ok," she replied. "Take care with that wrestling."

"Will do so Ms. Vargas."

Cassandra eyed him and then looked at Alex. Alex laughed.

"Goodbye both of you," she said before walking out the door.

Alex looked over at John and smiled. He got up and moved his chair closer to the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You don't know how happy I am," he said softly.

Alex smiled. "I just hope everything's ok," she replied.

"Don't worry it is. The doctor told me last night that the headache probably caused the contraction."

"And when did you plan on telling me this?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Right now," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah right."

John ignored her and kept on talking. "Paul and Stephanie were here last night too. Actually, they told me to call them when you woke up. I should probably do that now."

"It's all right. I'll call them later. I don't really feel like talking to anybody right. In fact, I just wanna rest."

"That's exactly what you should be doing Alex. I guess you finally learned something."

"Shut the hell up."

"Whatever."

As if on cue, the doctor walked in.

"Glad to see you up Ms. Rodriguez," Dr. Warner said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

"That's good," she replied. "Well, you can head home as soon as I give you a checkup. However, we still have that appointment for the sonogram next week. I wanted to move it up to today, but unfortunately we can't do it. So, you're going to have to come to my office in two weeks."

"Ok," Alex replied.

"Mr. Cena I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a moment while I check her up."

"No problem," John said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... R&R! 


	13. Everything's Fine

**Disclaimer:** No one.. ugh... )

WeLL i hope you like it! It's short i kno... )

* * *

The doctor walked into the waitroom where John was sitting down.

"Ok Mr. Cena," Dr. Warner said. John stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything's fine. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and that she's not on her feet for long periods of time. It's probably just stress that's causing this. I'm going to prescribe her some medication for her headache, a nurse will drop by and give it to you."

"All right," John answered. "Thanks a lot."

"And don't forget that she has an appointment for her sonogram in two weeks."

"I won't," John replied.

Dr. Warner smiled, "Ok then, you two take care. If anything occurs, just call me."

"All right," John said. The doctor walked away. John walked in the opposite direction to Alex's room.

"I brought you some clothes and some other things you might need," John said picking up the small black duffel bag and placing it in front of Alex. She opened it and started looking through it. Alex started laughing.

"What?" John asked, confused. She pulled out a 'Word Life' t-shirt.

"Oh… that." John's face turned a slight pink. "Well, all of your shirts seemed small so I just brought you one of mine."

"Obviously," Alex said. "You know, you could've picked out a better shirt."

"Your welcome," John replied.

Alex said smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks babe." She put the shirt back in the bag and got out of bed.

"I need a shower," she pointed out.

"Yes you do," John agreed, making fun of her.

"Shut up," she said grabbing the duffel. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lalallaaa.. 


	14. Phone Call

Yes... I added another one... once again... i own no one... )

* * *

John got out of the car as well as Alex. He took the house keys out of his pocket and when they got to the front door he opened the door. Alex followed behind him inside and closed the door. Alex made her way up the stairs in the direction of the bathroom while John stayed downstairs.

A couple of minutes later, John's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Fuck," he said softly to himself. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," said the woman on the other line.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting here for you to come home."

"I'll be home in a couple of days Gina."

"Yes and I will be eagerly be awaiting your arrival."

John chuckled, "Anything new?"

"No. Dealing with work and all the baggage that comes with it."

"Yeah, as always."

"Unfortunately. So how's Alex?"

"She's fine."

John had met Gina a while before Alex had left him. After Alex had left, he turned to Gina for comfort and somehow their relationship grew.

"Tell her I send my wishes."

"Ok," John replied.

"John… does she know about me? About us?" Gina asked.

John sighed, "No. I'm sorry. I still haven't told her."

"John, this is crazy. You have to tell her."

"I will honey, I will."

"I'm serious."

"And I am too. I will tell her Gina."

"Fine… well I gotta go," she said.

"All right. Bye babe."

"Bye honey. I love you."

John sighed, "I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

Alex walked downstairs a little while later.

"Hey…" she said smiling. John smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well… I feel great."

"That's good."

"Yes and for the first time… I don't look all crappy," she gushed. John looked at her and smiled. Alex had on a pair of pregnancy jeans with a white tanktop and pink poncho on top.

"So, what are you looking so pretty for?" John asked.

"What? I can't look decent for once… even if the only place I'm going to show it is in my house?"

John chuckled, "Well then, how about we go out tonight so that you don't only have to show it in your house?"

Alex thought about this for a minute. "Sure," she replied.

"Ok," John answered, yawning.

"You should get some sleep. What time did you wake up this morning?"

"Like at 6."

"You were exercising weren't you?"

"You know me too well babe."

"Well you should get some sleep before we actually go out."

John nodded and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Muahahhaaa... and the pLot thickens! R&R please! 


	15. Going Out

I dont discLaim anybody except my OC's... ugh... LoL

* * *

John finished getting ready. When he was done, he walked downstairs to the living room where Alex was sitting down on the couch, talking on the phone. She looked up at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. Alex made a face at him but continued her conversation.

"Well Ashley, I'm gonna talk to you later, since this guy's waiting for me," Alex said. "Oh yeah sure. Well tell the boys and Mark I said hi. Bye and take care," she said before hanging up.

"Ashley says hi."

"Oh. I haven't seen her in a long time. How is she?"

"She's doing great."

"How are Matthew and Jonathan?"

"They're good. Getting big."

"So, how many months is Ashley far along?"

"Seven."

"Your mother must be really proud."

Alex laughed. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." She got up from her spot.

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yes I am," John replied smiling. John grabbed his jacket that was sitting on a chair as Alex held her sweater and purse. She followed John outside to his rental car and got in on the passenger side. John got in on the other side and soon enough, they were on their way.

"Do you wanna eat first?" John asked.

"If you want to, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it's not as if we can go to a club or something."

"Don't remind me."

John laughed, "Those were some fun times."

"Yes they were, I think we had a little _too_ much fun. Remember when we went over to that new club in Boston, Lotus I think, and we just partied all night?"

"Yep," John replied. "And I remember what else happened that night too…"

Alex laughed, "Yeah, and the next day too…"

John chuckled looking back on what happened.

"We had some fun times," Alex said.

"Yes we did," John replied. "And look what came out of it."

Alex looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently, smiling.

"It was unexpected," she said.

"Very unexpected."

"I dunno… but this pregnancy has made me become such a different person."

"Yeah, I noticed… you seem more… boring."

"Well obviously," Alex replied. "I'm not drunk off my ass and having sex every night."

"It wasn't every night."

"The sex for the most part was every night."

"And very enjoyable might I add."

"I'd have to agree with that."

John got to the restaurant a couple of minutes later. He stopped in front of the entrance.

"Hey, I'm gonna drop you off here just so you don't have to walk that much," John said looking at her.

"All right. I'm gonna go ask for a table," Alex replied unbuckling her seat belt.

"Don't worry, I already reserved us one."

"Ok," Alex said getting out of the car. "I'll just wait for you then." She closed the door and John drove into the parking lot. Alex walked into the restaurant and waited in the small waiting area. John walked inside a couple of minutes later.

"Hey," he said walking over to her, smiling. Alex was sitting down in the sitting area. He held out his hand and she held it, getting up. She followed him to where the host was.

"Hi, I have a reservation for two under the name Cena," John said to man. The man looked through the list and then looked back up at him.

"Yes, I have you here, let me just get your table ready," the man replied.

"Ok." John turned his attention back to Alex. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The man returned a couple of minutes later.

"Follow me," he said to the couple. Alex and John followed the host to their seat. A little while later, they were situated in their seats. Alex looked through her menu at the different food options.

"I think I'm gonna just get the usual," John said putting his menu down.

"Yeah, I think I am too," Alex said, putting hers down also. They sat there, not making any conversation.

"You look beautiful tonight," John said softly. Alex felt her face grow red, she avoided his gaze on her.

John laughed, "Hey…" he said lifting her chin up. "No need to…" The ringing of his cell phone cut off John from finishing his sentence. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Excuse me," he said getting up and picking up the call. "Hello?"

"Hi my love," the voice on the other line responded.

"Hey Gina," he said as he walked away from the table.

"How's everything?"

"Everything's fine. Actually, now's not a good time."

"Is everything ok baby?" Gina asked, getting worried.

"No, everything's fine."

"So then what is it?"

"It's just that… me and Alex are actually at a restaurant right now."

"Oh," Gina responded. "Well I'm sorry I interrupted."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," John said. "How about I call you later babe?"

"John, please don't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

"Gina, you know I wouldn't do something like that. Now, I'm gonna call you later. Ok?"

"Fine. Have fun." She hung up the phone. John breathed a sigh of relief and put his phone in his pocket. He walked back to the table and sat down.

"I ordered your food for you. And a Mountain Dew right?" Alex said smiling.

"Yep," John said. The waitress returned with their drinks a few minutes later. Alex took a sip of her drink.

"John?"

"Yeah?" He responded looking at her.

"Why'd you come back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't have to come to New York. In fact, you could've just sent me to hell after I told you. After everything I did to you…"

John didn't say anything. Why had he returned? Yes, he was going to have a baby with the woman who he thought loved him back, but she had left him with no reason to give. He had a woman back home who loved him, another life which he left behind to come here to her. What was the reason for this?

"To tell you the truth…" John said softly. "I don't know."

Alex didn't say anything. Soon after, their food arrived. They ate quietly with no conversation between them. After they were done eating and had paid the check, they made their way out of the restaurant, to the car.

"You wanna do go something?" John asked as he opened the door for Alex.

"No, I just wanna go home," Alex said getting inside. John closed the door and got in on the other side.

* * *

Hmmm... 


	16. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** Nobody... yet... muahaha!

* * *

The ride back home was a silent one. When they got to Alex's house, Alex quickly got out of the car and went inside. John stayed in the car, his thoughts overcoming him. He thought back to when Alex had left him, how depressed he was. Then there was Gina, she picked up all the pieces and put them back together. When he finally thought he could move on without Alex, there she was. Back in his life, with their baby. What if the baby wasn't his? Maybe Alex made all this up just to get back at him. Maybe that's why she left in the first place. She had cheated on him and couldn't tell him the truth. She made that bullshit excuse of not wanting to ruin his career four months later. Yep, that's what it was. He was going to go back in there get his bags and go back to the woman who loved him. In time, he hoped, he would grow to love her like he did Alex. However, he was still in love with Alex. But no, he didn't want to get hurt again. It would kill him.

John got out of the car and headed inside the house. He heard slow music playing from the living room. John tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He started to head upstairs, but something stopped him. He made his way back down to the living room. He saw her sitting down on the couch, crying. John felt the beating of his heart stop when he saw her. The song that was playing ended and switched to the next one. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as the song started playing. It was their song. The one he had dedicated to her the night he told her he loved her. He felt the urge to go to her and hug and kiss her and tell her that she shouldn't blame herself, that everything would be all right. John made his way towards the couch and sat down next to her. Alex looked up at him. He noticed her red eyes and the tears running down her cheeks. John hugged her and didn't let go. She hugged him back as she cried. Alex didn't want to let go of him. She wanted him there by her side forever. She knew she made a mistake and regretted the decision she had made four months ago.

"John… I'm so sorry," Alex said. John let go of the hug and looked at her. Sadness filled his eyes.

"Alex… when you left… I thought I wouldn't survive without you. I loved you with all my heart and I still do. One part of me questions whether this baby is mine or not and what your intentions are of coming back into my life. Another part is happy this happened. But, I do have something I want to tell you. Throughout the months that you've been gone, someone's been there to pick up the pieces. I care a lot about her Alex. I don't love her, but I care about her a lot. I want to be with you forever, as a family, but I can't do that. Not anymore." John gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He began packing his things. When he was done, he walked downstairs with his belongings. He stopped at the doorway and looked back. Alex was standing there behind him. John went over to her and gave her another hug.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "And I always will." He pulled away from her and kissed her.

"Please don't leave…" Alex said when they broke the kiss.

"I have to… I'm sorry…" he replied. John walked away from her and picked up his suitcase, walking out the door to his car.

* * *


	17. Smackdown!

**Disclaimer**: Only my OCs._

* * *

_

_Following Tuesday on Smackdown…_

Stephanie walked down the hallway in search of John Cena's locker room. As she turned the corner, she saw him conversing with Mark Jindrak.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked up to the two.

"Oh hey Stephanie," John greeted.

"Hi Steph," greeted Mark.

"Hi Mark," Stephanie said. "John, can I please speak to you?"

"Um… yeah sure," John said. "Listen Mark, I'll catch up with you and the guys later after the show."

"All right," Mark said. He walked away from the two.

John turned his attention to Stephanie. "What's the matter Steph?"

"No, that's what I should be asking you. What did you to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to call her but she won't pick up. Now, she doesn't pick up unless she doesn't want to talk to anybody."

"Well maybe that's what it is."

"There has to be a reason why she doesn't want to talk and you know why."

"Steph… I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, you're gonna have to Cena."

"Really, I don't wanna talk about this now."

"John, I wanna know what the hell is wrong with her."

"Don't make this harder on me, please."

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Stephanie asked almost screaming.

John sighed, "I can't be with her Steph."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, lowering her voice.

"I really didn't mean to hurt her. But, I can't be with her or that baby."

"John, what's going on?"

"I tried. I really tried to stay there. Those feelings are too powerful. I love her but I can't be with her. Not after what she did to me."

"John, she tried to…"

"What? Protect me?" John said cutting her off. "What the fuck kinda bullshit excuse is that? How do I know that baby is really mine? I mean… I thought it was mine… but then- it's just too good to be true."

"How is it too good to be true?"

"I… I don't know. She comes outta the blue with this shit that we're having a baby. She hadn't even called me or left me a note or anything. No fucking communication whatsoever and here she comes back again into my life. I have a woman back home who loves me, who I know would never do that to me."

"John…"

"No Steph, please don't try to talk me into going to see her."

Stephanie sighed. She shook her head. "My father wants to see you in his office."

John looked at her. "Fine." He walked away from her to Vince McMahon's office.

* * *


	18. Ultrasound

**Dis:** Nobody.. stiLL.

Thank you mushos for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

It was a warm, Thursday afternoon. Alex parked her car in the visitors' area of the hospital and went inside. She headed upstairs to where her doctor was. 

"Hi, I have an appointment today with Dr. Warner," Alex said at the receptionist's desk.

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra Rodriguez."

"Ok, well have a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Alex walked inside the waiting room and took a seat. She picked up a magazine from one of the small tables and started flipping through it. The last couple of days were nothing more than just a blur to her. She hadn't done much except go to work and then come back home. She hadn't really talked to anybody, opting to shut herself off from the rest of the world. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. That's all she did lately, cry. It became a daily routine for her, just as you wash your dishes. The man she loved, resented her and didn't even believe her anymore. Alex heard the receptionist call her name. She put the magazine down and walked to the room the receptionist told her. The nurse came in moments later and gave her a gown to change in. She left while Alex changed. Minutes later, she came back in. They checked her temperature, pressure, and lastly her weight.

"It seems you've gone down in your weight," the nurse said checking her chart. Alex didn't say anything as she got off the scale.

"When you were in the hospital two weeks ago you were 162, now you're just 155."

"Oh wow…" Alex said softly.

"Well… Dr. Warner will be in shortly," the nurse said. She left the room, taking the chart with her. Alex sat down on the examining table. She fiddled with her fingers. Dr. Warner came in a couple of minutes later.

"Hi, Ms. Rodriguez. How are you feeling?" Dr. Warner greeted.

"I feel fantastic," Alex lied, smiling.

"That's good," Dr. Warner said. "Have you gotten any recent headaches?"

"Nope."

After Dr. Warner gave her a check-up, she looked at the chart and started writing things down.

"Alexandra, it says here that you've lost a drastic amount of weight since the time you were admitted. Is there anything wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. I guess I just haven't actually sat down to have a meal."

"Well, you're going to have to do that. If not, the baby's not going to get the proper nutrients it needs."

"Ok… I'll do that."

"All right. Are there any complications you've been having?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"All right then, well just get changed and wait a couple of minutes in the waiting room. The nurse is going to get you a bottle of water to drink. This is will push the uterus which will help make the baby more visible."

"Ok," Alex replied. The doctor exited the room. When Alex was done changing, she went out into the waiting room. Just as the doctor said, the nurse supplied her with water. Alex drank the water becoming excited. She couldn't believe she was going to see the little thing in her stomach. However, she was quickly interrupted by her thoughts as she saw a familiar figure walk inside the waiting room.

"Steph… what are you doing here?" Alex asked getting up from her seat.

"Why hello to you too Alexandra," Stephanie replied. "Well, I knew you had your appointment today and being the good friend I was, I decided to drop by."

Alex laughed, "How've you been?"

"I'm all right. And how are you?"

"Excited. I can't wait. I just gotta drink this water." They both sat down and Alex continued drinking her water. Stephanie didn't want to bring the subject of John up just so not upset her from her current mood. The nurse called Alex a couple of minutes later.

"Are you done with your water?" she asked her.

"Yes."

"All right, then follow me." Alex got up and started out of the waiting room. She looked back and saw Stephanie sitting down.

"You're coming with me," Alex said. Stephanie rolled her eyes and got up. They followed the nurse to the room where the ultrasound machine was set up.

"All right, just lay down here and lift your shirt up just enough to reveal your stomach," the nurse said setting up the machine. "The doctor will be in shortly." Alex followed the nurse's orders.

"Ok… I can feel the excitement," Stephanie said sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

After the nurse finished setting up the machine, she put on her gloves and took out the gel from the cabinet.

"Ok… I'm just gonna put this on your stomach," the nurse said twisting the cap open. She applied the gel on Alex's stomach. When she was done, she threw the tube and gloves away. She walked out of the room.

"So Steph… have you seen John?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah… I did," Stephanie replied, hesitantly.

"Oh."

"Yeah… listen… you'll do a fantastic job with or without him."

"Not like it really matters anymore. I bet he even denies the baby is his."

Stephanie stayed quiet.

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Sorry honey."

"It was my fault in the first place. I knew I should've told him four months ago…"

"Hey, stop blaming yourself. The only thing you should have on your mind right now is that baby, not John." The doctor walked in, ending their conversation.

"All right, so you're ready?" Dr. Warner asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Ok then." Dr. Warner turned off the lights and took a small handheld device from where the monitor was. She placed it on Alex's stomach and moved it around till she found the fetus.

"There's the baby Alexandra," the doctor said pointing to the screen. Alex stayed still and watched the monitor.

"There's the head… and its body…"

"It's so small," Alex said softly.

"Well yes. You're now in your fifth month of pregnancy. The baby's body is developed and now it's growing."

"Oh, ok."

"There's the heart beating… there… I think you can hear it better."

"Oh my god," Alex said softly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Stephanie looked on silently, smiling.

"You ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah… just a little overwhelmed."

The doctor smiled. "Ok… now to tell whether it's a boy or a girl. Do you want to know?"

"Yes I do," Alex cheerfully answered.

"Ok…" The doctor moved the device around her stomach till she found it. "Well, you can tell if it's a boy or a girl by looking in the middle of it's legs… right… here." The doctor pointed to its legs.

"There's nothing there," Alex said. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes it is," Dr. Warner replied.

"Oh my god… she's so beautiful," Alex gushed. Stephanie looked at the screen. She found herself tearing as well.

"I'm gonna be an auntie," Stephanie excitedly said.

"This is unreal," Alex replied.

"All right… well sorry to end this so soon, but we're gonna print out the sonograms, ok?"

"Ok doctor. Thank you very much," Alex said.

"Your very welcome Alexandra." Dr. Warner turned on the lights. She took out a couple of napkins from a cabinet and gave them to Alex.

"Just clean up and I'll give you your sonograms, ok?"

"Ok," Alex said sitting up and cleaning herself off. The doctor cleaned the device and printed out the sonograms. She turned off the machine and then wrote something down in Alex's charts.

"Well… here you go Ms. Rodriguez," she said handing her the sonograms.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"Well, good luck in the upcoming months and I'll see you at the next appointment. Take care of yourself and remember to eat, ok?"

"I will doctor," Alex replied. The doctor exited the room. Alex got up from the table and threw away the napkins. Both ladies exited the room and made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

:) 


	19. Realizations

Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm gLad ur enjoying the story. :) I dont own anyone besides the OCs... so... on with the story.

* * *

Stephanie and Alex sat down at the restaurant eating their foods. 

"I'm not even gonna think about him anymore. The only concern for me is that this baby is born healthy," Alex said triumphantly.

"Uh huh…" Stephanie said nodding her head.

"What's wrong Steph?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, everything's fine…" Stephanie replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am. It's just… when I saw that ultrasound… it made me realize how much I want a family of my own someday."

"Don't worry… I'm positive you'll make a good mother."

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, I hope so."

"You will. It just needs practice, from what I've heard." Both women laughed.

"But Alex, I need to ask you something. You don't need to answer it though. What happened with John?"

Alex sighed. "Well… he left. He told me he that he couldn't be with me. It's not as if I ever asked him to be with me though. I just told him the baby was his."

"He's going through denial. He'll come around, eventually."

"I don't think so, Steph. He already found someone else."

"Hon, that doesn't change anything. He knows this baby is his. John knows you never cheated on him and that your intentions for leaving are true."

"I don't know…"

"Listen, if this baby weren't his then you would've never told him, and he knows that."

Alex looked down at her plate. "I just wish he wouldn't act like this. The reason I told him was because I wanted him to be a father. I don't want my daughter growing up without a father like I did. I know the consequences of it, and I don't want her to go through that."

Stephanie nodded, understanding her.

After the ladies finished their lunch, they said their goodbyes and went off their separate ways. Alex headed home and finished some work. She was in the middle of typing a report when she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up.

"Hey Alex," the male voice on the line greeted.

"James! How are you?" she greeted back to her younger brother.

"I'm all right. I just got in from Hawaii. How have you been?"

"I'm great, doing some work."

"Well, I'm in town for a couple of days and I wanna take you out for dinner since I haven't seen you in a while."

"Did Mom or Ashley put you up to this?" Alex asked, cautiously.

"Uh… no," James lied.

"They did!"

"Fine, they did. Don't take it as pity though. I wanna see you cause me and you don't hang out anymore."  
"Aww… how cute."

"Shut up. So, we're gonna meet up for dinner or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Day and time?"

"Tomorrow at 7. You better be on time."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Alex."

"Bye James."

"Bye." Alex hung up the phone and went back to what she was doing.

Meanwhile, John sat down in the living room playing video games.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he moved up to the next level of the game.

"Oh god babe, you're still playing that?" Gina complained walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch with a magazine.

"I almost done beating this game," John said still fixated on the game.

"You've been playing this game for over three hours now."

"Well, I'm almost done honey."

"Whatever," Gina responded. John kept concentrated on the game. When he finally beat the last level, he jumped up in joy.

"I won!" he said excitedly. Gina looked up at him with a disgusted look on her face. He went over to her and kissed her on the lips picking her up from the couch.

"Put me down John," Gina said irritated.

"Baby I won the game… and I beat Jericho's score," he said.

"So what?"

"Fine," he said putting her down. Gina sat back down on the couch and continued flipping through the magazine.

"So… when are you heading back out on the road?" she asked. John sat down next to her.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"That's soon. I hardly spend time with you anymore, with you being on the road and all. And then, you took those days off to be with her and not with me, when I've been asking since forever to do it."

"Gina, you knew why I took those days off. And, you knew this before we started anything."

Gina sighed. "Yeah… I guess so." She continued flipping through the magazine. John started thinking back to Alex and the baby. Gina looked at him, instantly recognizing that face.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" she said.

John looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"John, you're thinking about her. I know it because this isn't the first time I've seen that face. When are you ever gonna realize that she's not worth it? Trust me, I know it. If she loved you as much as she said she did, then she would've stayed. And that baby excuse definitely is bullshit. She cheated on you and now she's just using you to support the bastard child she's carrying."

John didn't say anything. He got up and went to the kitchen, getting himself something to drink. As he poured himself a glass of water he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. Gina kissed him on the neck.

"Baby I'm sorry for telling you this. But seriously, you don't need her." John turned and looked at her.

"You're much of a better person than Alex," Gina continued. John put his index finger on her lips.

"Just… shut up…" he said. He leaned over and kissed her, not wanting to hear anymore of her insults. She gladly gave in to the kiss and ran her hands under his shirt. He held her close and soon started unbuttoning her shirt. John picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Hehehe... i cant stand her... 


	20. Dinner with the Brother

Thank you for the reviews once again and I'm really gLad u like it... dunno where I got the inspiration for this story... but it somehow appeared. I own nobody except the OCs, unfortunateLy. Because of this short chapter, I added another one to maKe up for it... enjoy!

* * *

"So this is the baby?" James said looking at the sonogram. 

"Yep… you're looking at her feet," Alex replied, taking a sip of her water. They were seated in a fancy French restaurant James had been dying to go to.

"It's a girl?" James asked looking at her.

"Yes she is," Alex responded, quite proudly. "So what the hell is the name of this restaurant again?"

"La Garrigue…" James replied, not really paying attention. "I am gonna spoil her."

Alex laughed. "So how's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine," James said handing her the sonogram. "We're moving in together."

"That's great. When are you gonna propose?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Oh god… that's the only thing I have heard from Mom and Ashley since I got here, and now you."

"Well… I'm sorry. But it's just that you guys have been together since forever, it's about time. Mom's already expecting grandkids."

"And she has them. Besides, we're in no rush."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah… we're both focused on our careers. It'd be crazy to have kids now."

"But marriage isn't a crazy thought."

"Yeah… well… I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"I'll give you the call when I do it."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"I talked to Dad the other day."

"Oh really?" Alex answered, disinterested.

James ignored her, "Yeah. He wants to see you."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not gonna be possible."

James sighed, "Just… give him a chance."

"What for?"

"You are going to regret not seeing him one day. He has a lot of things to say to you. Just hear him out."

"I don't…"

James cut her off. "Just think about it ok?"

"Whatever." The waiter came by a couple of minutes later with their food. When they we're done with dinner, James headed back to Alex's house.

"Well I guess I'll leave you here," James replied.

"Take care and tell Lizz I said hi," Alex said.

"I'll be sure to pass it along," James said. "Take care of my niece and you'll do fine without that scumbag."

Alex laughed. "Why thanks for the moral support."

"Just trying to help out my big sis."

Alex gave him a cheesy smile. She gave him a hug.

"If there's anything you need, just call me," James said as she got out of the car.

"All right." Alex closed the door and walked to the house. She waved goodbye from the porch and went inside.

* * *


	21. RAW

**Disclaimer:** Nope... no one.

* * *

John walked into the arena. He was slated to make his debut on RAW that night as part of the lottery draft. He made his way to the stage and when his music played went out to the ring where the Highlight Reel was set up. After his confrontation with Christian and Tyson Tomko, he made his way to the back. He greeted people as he walked down the hallway in the back. He saw Randy talking to Triple H. He walked up to them 

"Hey man," Randy greeted.

"Hey Orton," John greeted back. "Hey Paul."

"Hey Cena," Paul said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just got here."

"Yeah, we all saw," Randy replied. "So how does it feel to be on RAW?"

"It's been good so far." Paul looked him up and down.

"Well I'm gonna go now, I'll talk to you guys later," Paul said. He left the two men to talk.

"What's the matter with him?" Randy asked.

"I think it has to do with Alex. I think Stephanie told him what happened between us."

"Not a good way to start here John."

John shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do? I can't make everyone like me."

Stacy Keibler walked down the hallway and went over to the two men.

"Randy, I've been looking for you everywhere," she said.

"Oh hey babe," he said putting his arm around her waist.

"Hi John," Stacy said.

"Hey Stace. How you been?"

"I've never been better," she said smiling. She looked at Randy and he looked back at her giving her a wink. John didn't want be around them any longer.

"Listen, I'll talk to you guys later," John said.

"All right. Bye man," Randy said still looking at Stacy. John walked away from the pair down the hall.

"Did you tell him she was here?" Stacy asked Randy.

"Nope," Randy said. "He'll figure it out on his own."

John made his way towards Eric Bischoff's office to do a spot on television. When the show was done, he decided to head back to the hotel. As he waited to get checked in, his eyes spotted a familiar face walking in. John did a double take as he recognized who it was. He saw her heading towards the check in desk. He signed the document the receptionist had given him and he took back his credit card. John turned around saw himself standing face to face with her.

"Hi John," Alex said smiling.

"Hey… what are you doing here in St. Louis?" John asked.

"Work."

"Aren't you supposed to be at home resting?"

"Yeah, I know. But I had to make it here."

"Oh… well ok then."

"So, I'll see you around then?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Um… yeah," John replied. He walked off to the elevator. Alex walked to the desk and checked in. When she got her room key, she headed upstairs. As she walked to her room, she saw John getting to his. Before he swiped the card to get into his room, he looked over and saw her two doors down putting down her suitcase and beginning to swipe in her card. When she opened the door, she picked up her suitcase. She looked over at John and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna go downstairs and get something to drink?" she surprisingly asked.

"I don't…" John began to say.

"Oh come on… it's not like anything's gonna happen," she persisted. John thought about this for a second.

"Fine," he said.

"Ok… I'll just come by in 10 minutes… that ok?"

"Yeah," John said swiping his key. They both went inside their rooms.

* * *

I hope you liked it... they're starting to communicate once again...


	22. Responsibility

Ok... so i own nobody as its known... (

* * *

They sat at the lounge area of the hotel drinking hot chocolate on an unusually cold night in spring weather. 

"So how does it feel to be on RAW?" Alex asked as she sipped on her hot drink.

"It feels good so far. Just glad to be wrestling that's all."

Alex nodded her head and smiled. "That's what everybody says."

"Cuz it's true, I could care less which brand I'm on. I just wanna go out there and wrestle."

"Yeah…" They sat there for a few moments with no conversation between them.

"So how's the girlfriend?" Alex curiously asked. John looked at her.

"She's fine," he finally answered.

"That's good," Alex replied. "And who is this mystery person that stole your heart?" she asked curiously.

John sighed. "It's not important."

"You sure about that?" Alex said. "It sure seemed important when you professed your love for her the night you left."

"Alex don't start…"

Alex interrupted. "I'm just asking for her name."

John looked down at the floor. He looked up at her. "Gina."

Alex was taken aback. "It's another Gina, right?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

Alex was speechless. "Oh god. I could just imagine the shit she's said about me."

John didn't say anything knowing this was true. "Listen, I gotta go," he said getting up.

"John, don't tell me you believe her," Alex responded getting up as well.

"Goodnight," he said. He walked away from her to the elevator. Alex followed him and got inside the elevator with him.

"John listen to me… Gina's not worth it and you know it."

"Yeah… well… she sure as hell was there when you left."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You fucking confuse me, you know that? I mean, first you're there for me and now all of a sudden, I'm like a fucking disease. Then, I hear that you don't think you're the father and that I was cheating on you… you know what John? This baby is yours. Now, I'm not gonna let my daughter, _our _daughter grow up without a father. Our relationship more than likely is fucked up right now. I already told you I was sorry and I would've hoped you would've forgiven me. Now maybe, I hoped somewhat that something between us would happen but you have that little slut who you care so much about. But the reason I told you was so that this baby wouldn't grow up like me, without a father. If you have that ounce of trust in me left, then you would realize that I'm telling you the truth." Alex was on the verge of tears now. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. John followed behind her.

"Do you even know much you hurt me when you left?" John said trailing behind her. "I felt like someone ripped my heart out and stepped on it. You're the first person who made me feel like that Alexandra. It confuses me that I'm having a child with you because it's something I wanted, but not like this. I didn't want to find out four months later that I was gonna become a father, right after I thought I was able to move on with my life."

"So then why did you act like you didn't have a problem with it?"

"Because, those feelings I still have for you are there. I just… I don't know what to do…"

"This isn't about me anymore… just realize that. This child is the most important thing right now… our relationship isn't."

John looked down on the ground. He looked back up at her. "Fine."

"Ok," Alex replied. She turned around and headed to her room. John walked behind her to his room. Before he opened his door to go inside, he looked over at Alex.

"I want to see that sonogram," John stated.

"All right. When?"

"Now." He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Alex rolled her eyes and went inside her room.

"Why the hell does he have to be such an asshole?" Alex asked herself as she got the sonogram from her purse. She walked out of the room and knocked on John's door. He opened door a couple of seconds later and let her in. Alex walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed while John closed the door behind him. John sat down next to her.

"Ok," he said. "Show me."

Alex looked at him. "Can you cut it with the attitude?"

John didn't say anything.

Alex sighed and showed him the first sonogram. "Ok… this is her head…" she said pointing at the picture. "… and this her hand…"

Her voice got softer as she moved on to the next picture. "And this is her little body and her legs… right there…"

She handed John both sonograms. John didn't say anything for a while as he looked at it.

"She's so tiny," he said softly.

"That's what I said. The doctor said she's already developed and now she's growing. I'm already in my fifth month."

"Oh…" John said looking at her.

"Well… I'm gonna go back to my room now. If you wanna keep them you can… but I want one of them," Alex said smiling. John looked at both of the sonograms and then handed one to her.

"I wanna keep the headshot," John said.

Alex smiled and got up from the bed. "Goodnight," she said as she walked to the door. John got up and followed her.

"Goodnight," he repeated as she walked out of the room. Alex looked back and smiled. She walked to her door and went inside. John closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed looking at the sonogram, not knowing what to think.

_'Well… no more trying to escape from it… you're gonna be a father,'_ John thought to himself.

After taking a shower, Alex lay down on the comfy queen sized bed of the room and watched TV. Her mind however, was not on the program. Instead she thought back to earlier that night. Alex chuckled. Somehow, her fights with John never lasted that long. No matter how serious they were, they always managed to reconcile their differences. However, one thing did stick out in her mind though. Maybe the fact that he dated Gina pissed her off a just a little more than a bit, but she knew he still loved her. She wanted to be with him forever, but things between them were just too complicated and she didn't want to deal with that. As she thought more about these things, she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *


	23. Going Home

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anybody so dont sue!

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Alex stood in front of the desk as she waited to be checked out. When she was done, she headed to the entrance of the hotel and waited for her taxi to take her to the airport. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump suddenly. She looked behind her and saw Paul towering over her. 

"Hey Paul," Alex said. "You kinda scared the shit outta me there."

"Sorry kiddo. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I'm waiting for my taxi, since I'm going to the airport. It should be here any minute."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride. I gotta catch a flight outta here too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on." Paul took her suitcase along with his and rolled them out to the parking lot. Alex followed behind him to the rental car. When they got there, Paul put the suitcases in the trunk. Alex got in on the passenger and Paul on the opposite. Soon, they were on their way to the airport.

"So why are you getting out of here so early?" Paul asked her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I miss my house. I never thought I could after spending so much time on the road."

"Yeah… I know what you mean. I still get that way sometimes."

Alex smiled. "And what's with you and the early flight? I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not. Actually, I gotta get home early. Steph wants me to come with her to some charity event for St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital."

"Oh yeah, Steph told me about that."

"Yeah, well, we gotta be there like at 6 so she told me to get outta here early."

Alex laughed. "That woman is always on the go. She never takes a break."

"You got that right," Paul said with a chuckle. "Sometimes, I gotta tell her to calm down and just relax."

"Yep… something she needs."

"Something she really needs." Paul cell phone rang at that exact moment. He looked at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil…" he said as he picked up.

"Hey pumpkin," he said over the line. "Yeah, I'm on my way to the airport. I have Alex here with me…. Ok… She says hi."

"Hi Steph," Alex said loud enough so she could hear.

"Yeah… my flight lands at like 1:45. No, it's all right. I got my car parked in the parking lot. Ok, I'll see you at home then babe. I'll tell her you said bye… I love you too… yes you take care too… bye." Paul hung up the phone.

"She said bye," Paul said to Alex.

"Yeah… kinda noticed," Alex said with a chuckle. Paul kept his eyes on the road.

"So, I heard you were having a girl. How does it feel mommy to be?"

"It feels great actually. I don't need her to be worrying about being the next Triple H."

"Hey, you never know. She could very well end up loving the business."

"True, but I'm not at the stage to be worrying about that yet."

"Hmm… you never know, she might show the interest early in her life."

"Paul, how'd you think she'd look like if she walked around with a mini Triple H shirt and a mini sledgehammer while still in diapers?"

Paul laughed. "I think I'll get her that. Just to get her started."

"Oh wow…" Alex said laughing.

When they got to the airport a little while later, they said their goodbyes and went off to their respective flights.

_Later that day…_

John drove up to Gina's house. He parked his car in the driveway and got out, heading to the front door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Baby!" Gina exclaimed when she opened the door. She hugged John and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, John proceeded to walk inside and Gina closed the door behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked as they walked into the living and sat on the couch.

"They put me on RAW," John replied putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"Draft lottery. I was first pick."

"Oh… so when do I get to see you on TV?"

"Next week when I have a match."

"Well how about this week?"

"They aired it yesterday."

"When are they gonna air it again?" Gina asked.

"Dunno. It's a live show."

"That sucks."

"Yeah… well… I thought you watched wrestling."

"I do," Gina lied. "I just haven't been watching lately."

John didn't believe one word she said. She never watched wrestling. In fact, she hated the damn sport. How did he know this? He overheard Gina and her friend one day poking fun at the sport. He hadn't mentioned it to her though.

"It doesn't matter though, I'm sure you did fantastic…" Gina said leaning over and kissing him. She straddled him and started to lift his shirt up. John broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I gotta go," he said.

"What? But you just got here."

"I actually have to run some errands."

Gina rolled her eyes. She got off of him. John stood up and walked to the front door followed by Gina.

"I'll talk to you later babe," John said.

"Ok," Gina said. She reached up and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

John smiled. "Bye." He walked out of the door, relieved to have left the house. On the other hand however, Gina was infuriated by what just happened.


	24. Yoga

Happy 4th of JuLy! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Alex drove out of the parking lot. She had just gotten off of work and was heading to her first scheduled yoga class. After reading about it in a magazine, she decided to try it to help relieve some stress and hopefully the headaches she had from time to time. They were getting less frequent but with the same amount of pain. When she got to the building where the classes were being held a while later, she parked, took out her new yoga mat, and headed inside. She had already dressed into a pair of sweats and a tanktop at work. Alex walked inside and headed to the receptionist's desk. 

"Hi, I'm here for the yoga class at 6:30. Can you tell me what floor it's on?" Alex asked her.

"Hi, yes the class is on the third floor to your right," the receptionist answered with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Alex walked to the elevator and waited for one to come. As she stood there, a woman about her age who was also pregnant walked to where she was at and stood next to her. Alex looked over at her as the woman looked back.

"You're here for the yoga class?" the woman asked her.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "How many months are you?" she asked looking at her huge stomach.

"Seven, boy twins," the woman replied. "You?"

"Five, a baby girl," Alex answered.

The woman smiled. "By the way, my name's Jennifer."

"My name's Alexandra, but you can call me Alex," she said. "So, this is your first class?"

"No, actually. I've been coming here for about two months now."

"Oh, ok," Alex replied. The elevator arrived and the two women stepped inside.

"This class works wonders. It definitely helps the pregnancy," Jennifer told her.

"I'm glad. I seriously need some relaxation," Alex replied.

"That's exactly what you're gonna get." The elevator doors opened and Jennifer led Alex to the room where the class was being held. They walked inside and saw other pregnant women setting up their mats and chatting with one another. Jennifer placed her mat down on the floor.

"All right, you can set your mat right here," Jennifer said. Alex placed her mat down on the floor next to Jennifer's. Their yoga instructor entered a couple of minutes later and everyone got into their places.

"Hello mommies, how are you all doing today?" she asked standing before them in the front of the room. The women all responded positively.

"That's great. Well, I see a couple of new faces here today. Can you please tell me your names?"

When all the new ladies introduced themselves including Alex, the instructor spoke up again.

"Well my name is Sheila and I've been a yoga instructor for the past 10 years. I just hope you all relax and have fun in this class," she said. "Well let's begin."

Soon, the class started and the women were stretching.

Sheila gave out instructions, "Ok… reach as far as you can to the floor. Ok… now stretch back, to strengthen the back muscle…"

As the class started doing the actual exercises, Alex found this particularly hard to do. She wasn't exactly "flexible", so she had a difficult time with it.

"Hey… you ok there?" Sheila asked as she went up to Alex.

"Uh… yeah. This is kinda hard," Alex said giving up on the pose and sitting down on the floor.

"Come on, let's try it again. It takes some getting used to when it's your first time," Sheila said. Sheila guided Alex through the steps in making the pose till she got it.

"Ok, that's good."

Alex felt proud of herself. The class moved on through the exercises, and although Alex had trouble with some of the poses she finally got them.

When class was finished, the ladies started getting their stuff.

"Don't worry, when it was my first time, I had trouble too," Jennifer told her as she rolled up her mat.

"I hope next week is easier," Alex said doing the same.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." They both walked out of the room and headed downstairs. When they reached the parking lot, they said their goodbyes.

Alex headed back to her house. She took a shower and then sat down in the living room watching TV. Her life she felt, became a bore. Before, she would go out with friends and have fun. Now that she was pregnant, she couldn't do any of that stuff. As she thought more and more about this, she found herself slowly falling asleep.


	25. With The Guys

My apologiesz for not updating... beenreally really busy... ive also been carrying out a notebook and just jotting down chaptersz for this story... yeah... im a nerd. Aniwaiisz... Ihope youenjoy this chapter and I'm really glad ya'LLsz like this story...keep on writing those reviews... they are definiteLy helping meeh on keeping track with this story and not being lazy. And yes... I dont own anybody... yet. Muahahahaha!

* * *

"So… why don't you just leave her?" Randy asked John as they sat at the bar. It was the night after RAW. Since it was Randy's last night on RAW before moving to Smackdown, they decided to head out and have a couple of drinks along with Dave Batista and Shelton Benjamin.

"I can't just leave her," John said taking a swig of his beer.

"Uh… yeah, you can. It's really easy."

"I don't mean it like that Randy. It's complicated."

"Is this girl that bad?" Dave asked.

"No… she's not," John replied.

"Yeah she is," Randy said. "I can see why Alex never liked her."

"How did she and Alex meet anyways?" Shelton asked.

"Long story…" John said.

Randy chuckled and took a drink of his beer.

"Well I'm pretty interested in finding out," Dave replied.

John sighed, "Before me and Alex started going out, a friend of mine tried to hook me and Gina up. I wasn't interested in her as much as she was, so nothing happened between us. We never actually kept in touch afterwards, so it was a surprise when me and Alex ran into her one night at a club. To my surprise, these ladies knew each other before and they didn't like each other. Alex got pissed at me that we went out and she didn't talk to me for days. Anyways, somehow, Gina always managed to get in touch in with me. When Alex left, Gina was there to pick up the pieces."

"So she's your rebound girl," Dave concluded.

John never thought of it that way. "Well… I guess so."

Shelton chuckled, "I feel bad for her."

"She's not one who you should feel bad for. Trust me," Randy told him.

John glared at Randy. "Shut up."

"Fine," Randy said with a snicker.

"Listen Cena, take it from me, don't keep on going on with this girl or it's gonna get worse," Dave told him.

"Yeah I know. I gotta find a way to tell her."

"You seem to know a lot about this Dave," Shelton pointed out.

"Listen, I have 3 daughters, two who have gone through this already. What do you expect?"

The three men laughed as they each drank their beer.

"Hey… look who just walked in," Shelton said looking over at the entrance. All the guys looked over to see what he was talking about. They saw some of the diva search contestants walk in and seat themselves at a table nearby theirs.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I didn't say anything," Shelton said. "I just pointed them out. And yes, I do."

Dave chuckled. "Well I'm gonna head back to the hotel since I have an early flight out of here tomorrow," he said standing up. All the guys said their goodbyes and Dave left the bar. The men stayed there a while conversing and joking till Shelton left the bar to go back to the hotel.

"So what's gonna happen between you and Stacy?" John asked him.

Randy sighed. "Well… we talked about it. We're gonna try the long distance thing and see each other on our days off."

"That's good man. I think it'll work out," John replied.

"Yeah… I hope so too. I really like her a lot John."

"I know you do," John told him truthfully. They both decided to head back to the hotel a little while later. As they were exiting the bar, they were called over by the diva search contestants. Both men looked at each other.

"You think we should go?" John asked Randy.

Randy shrugged. "I don't think it would hurt." They hesitantly stepped back into the bar and walked over to the ladies.

"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked them. All the contestants had smiles on their faces.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi," one of the ladies said.

"Oh, ok. Well hi," Randy replied.

"Would you guys like to join us?" another lady asked.

"No, it's ok. We have to head out early. Maybe some other time," John said before Randy could respond knowing that he would probably take the offer. It didn't matter whether he was single or not, Randy loved the attention. Randy glared at him.

"Oh… well ok then," she replied.

"Bye ladies and enjoy yourselves," Randy said with that infamous smile. This made the girls giggle. Both men walked away from their table and out of the bar.

"What the hell did you do?" Randy asked John as they walked to their cars.

"Orton you have a girlfriend, remember that."

Randy groaned but didn't respond back.

"I'll see you later man," John said opening the door to his rental car.

"Yeah, good luck on RAW…" Randy said. "…and with Paul." He laughed as he got in the car. John shook his head and got in the car.


	26. Confrontation

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it! _

* * *

_

_A couple of days later…_

Alex was vacuuming the living room carpet when she heard the doorbell of her house ring. She turned off the vacuum and went to the front door, checking through the peephole. She stepped away from the door in shock as she saw who it was.

_'What the fuck is she doing here?'_ she thought to herself.

The bell rang again interrupting her from her thoughts. She went against her conscience and opened the door. They looked at each other for a minute not saying anything. Alex finally broke the silence.

"Gina, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were doing," Gina replied.

Alex scoffed. "Yeah fucking right."

"God Alex, when are you gonna grow up?"

"God Gina, when are you gonna stop being such a pain in my ass?"

Gina rolled her eyes. "Come on, I just came by to see how you were doing not to start any problems."

Alex looked at her, contemplating whether to let her in or not. "Fine," she said giving her way to pass through. Gina walked past her inside the house. Alex closed to the door and then led the way to the living room. Gina sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Alex asked her.

"Um… water would be nice," Gina said looking around the living room. Alex walked out of the living room to the kitchen. She poured water in a glass and walked back to the living room.

"Here," she said handing the water to Gina and sitting down on the loveseat across from her. They sat there not saying anything for a while.

"Nice place you've got…" Gina remarked, breaking the silence.

"Uh… thanks," Alex responded, warily.

"So how have you been doing?"

Alex gave her a strange look. Why was she being so nice to her? Something was definitely going on. "I'm doing all right and you?"

"I'm good. Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No I don't. Not yet anyways," Alex lied. There was no way Alex was gonna tell her the gender of her child, not even if she was being nice.

"Oh…" Gina replied. "Listen Alex… I just came here in hopes that we could just put our differences in the past. Now that John and myself are moving into the next stage of our relationship and with the unfortunate incident of the child, I think we should just call a truce. This baby of yours really doesn't need any of the hostility between us."

Alex stared at her in disbelief. She could not believe those words just came out of her mouth. "Are you fucking serious?" Alex exclaimed, her voice rising at every syllable. "You have some nerve Gina, really you do."

"Alex… I'm just telling you the truth. I really don't…"

Alex interrupted her and stood up. "I don't care what you think Gina. My pregnancy does not concern you, in fact, my life does not concern you. So, I suggest you stop trying to fuck with it."

Alex went over to her and snatched the glass of water from her hand. "Get out of my house."

Gina calmly got up. "I tried talking to you. You're just too goddamn stupid to realize things. You left him Alex, move on with your fucking life and stop interfering in ours. That baby will grow up a bastard… just like you, because in time, John will realize you and that baby are simply not worth it."

Alex quickly reacted to her statement by slapping her across the face. "Get out," she said coldly.

Gina looked at her in shock. Her hand covered the spot where Alex had slapped her. "You fucking bitch," she said. She walked out of the living room. Alex heard the door slam as she walked out.

Alex felt the hot tears stream down her face. In a fit of rage, she threw the glass she held in her hand against awall, making it shatter into pieces all over the floor. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands beginning to bawl.


	27. Dinners & Promises

Sorry for not updating quicker...I need to stop this laziness! BUT... I hope you enjoy this chapter as I am trying to speed things up in the story... so enjoy!_

* * *

_

_A week later…_

John turned off the car and got out. He had decided on visiting Alex and seeing how she was. They hadn't spoken to each other since they had seen each other at the hotel. When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. John held the bouquet of flowers he gotten for her in his hand, white stargazer lilies. Alex opened the door a couple of seconds later.

Alex greeted him with a smile. "Hi John."

"Hey Alex," he said returning the smile. They gave each other a hug and Alex let him inside.

"These are for you," he said handing her the bouquet.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she said smelling the flowers. John followed her into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," John said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Alex looked over at him and smiled. "I'm making dinner. Mom and Greg are coming by in a little while."

"Oh ok," John replied. Alex got an empty vase and filled it with water. She took the paper away from the bouquet and put the flowers inside the vase.

"So how've you been?" Alex asked him as set the vase down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm good… and you?" Alex threw away the paper and sat down across from John.

"I'm all right," she replied. Alex still hadn't told John that Gina had come by her house. She got up and checked on the food that was cooking.

John on the other hand, noticed how unusually sad she looked. He wondered if she was all right.

"So… how's RAW been?" Alex asked from the stove, her back turned to him.

"It's great… I love that it's live," John responded.

"Yeah, that's the best part of that show," Alex replied going back to the table and sitting down.

"Hey… I told my parents about the pregnancy," John said half smiling.

"How'd they react?"

"Surprised… and excited. They wanna see you."

Alex looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them. John looked at her wonder wondering why she was nervous.

"You sure?" Alex asked still not looking at him.

"Yeah," John replied.

Alex didn't answer him and still kept her concentration to the table. John put his hand on top of hers making her look up at him.

"Hey… you all right?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah… I am…" Alex lied.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

John shook his head. "No, something happened. Alex I know you too well, just tell me."

Alex sighed. She knew full well he wasn't going to stop asking her until she answered him. "Gina… came over last week."

"She what?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… she came over," Alex repeated.

"Why did she come over?"

"Supposedly to patch things up… that didn't happen however."

"Well… what happened?"

Alex sighed. "I really don't feel like talking about it."

John nodded his head. "All right, we'll talk about it later than, ok?"

"All right," she responded softly. They both looked into each other's eyes not saying a word before being interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. Alex looked away from him and got up.

"That must be them…" she said. "Check on the food please." She walked out and headed to the door, opening it.

"Hi Mom," Alex greeted cheerfully.

"Alexandra, my baby," her mom said pulling her in for a tight hug. "You are getting bigger day by day…" she said as she broke the hug and looked at her stomach.

"Yeah…" Alex said smiling. Her mom walked in the house followed by Greg.

"Hi darling," he said giving Alex a hug.

"Hi Greg," Alex responded as they pulled apart. Alex closed the door and followed them into the living room.

As if on cue, John walked into the living room. "Food's almost ready," he said. "Hi Cassandra… Greg."

Cassandra got up again as well as Greg and greeted him.

"How's everything John?" Greg asked him.

"Everything's fantastic," John replied.

"Excuse us for a moment," Cassandra interrupted taking her daughter by the hand and dragging her into the kitchen. "I thought he left."

"I talked to him mom," Alex replied. She told her what she had told him.

"And he listened?" Cassandra responded in surprise.

"It got through, somehow."

"Wow," Cassandra replied in amazement. "Well, I always knew he was right for you."

"Whatever mom," Alex said walking over to the stove and turning it off. "Come and help me," she told her.

* * *

They had just finished eating dinner and sat around the living room, stomachs full.

"So how are the wedding plans going so far?" Alex asked her mom and fiancé.

Greg and Cassandra looked at each other as they sat side by side. "They're going well," Cassandra said looking back at her daughter. Alex smiled, happy that her mother was truly content with Greg after all these years of going through the drama with her father.

"So how are you and John?" Greg asked them. Alex and John looked at each other and then back at him.

"Greg… there's nothing going on between us," Alex replied shaking her head.

Greg looked at them confused. "But…"

"Greg's just a little behind honey," Cassandra said interrupting him. Alex looked at her suspiciously as she noticed her mother give her a fiancé a squeeze on the knee. She looked over at John and shook her head. John just smiled back at her and didn't say a word.

"Well, it's getting late and we should be going…" Cassandra said standing up as well as Greg. Alex and John stood up as well. After they said their goodbyes, Cassandra and Greg left.

"Well… I guess I should be leaving too, but I still wanna know what happened between you and Gina, so I guess I'll stay awhile," John told her sitting back down on the couch.

Alex rolled her eyes as she sat down. "John, it's really not that important. I don't wanna be the cause of anything else between you and her."

"That doesn't really matter anymore," John replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"We broke up," he told her.

"When did you guys break up?" Alex asked, surprised. "I thought she 'loved' you."

"A couple of days ago. It's just… I realized I'm still deeply in love with someone else," John said.

Alex looked down at her hands and looked back up at him. "John…" she started to say before being interrupted.

"Alex… I'm sorry… for everything. I know I've been a real asshole these past couple of weeks, but I was just confused about this whole situation. I have my shit together now and I just hope you can forgive me."

Alex smiled. "John… it's ok."

"You sure?" he asked, a little uneasy.

"I'm positive babe," she answered.

John took her hand and kissed it. "So… just tell me what she told you."

Alex sighed before telling him what had happened that day. John reached over and hugged when she was done since she had begun to cry.

"It's all right sweetheart," he said softly, holding her close.

Alex pulled away from him wiping her tears. "John, please… just promise me one thing…"

John nodded his head. "Anything…"

"Don't let this baby grow up without a father… please. Just be there for her, always."

"I will…" John said nodding his head.


	28. Boston

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you'reenjoyingthis story. Sorry for not updatingany sooner.Well... on with thechapter... and keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

_

_Two weeks later…_

Alex finished packing her belongings in her small suitcase. John was coming by any minute now to pick her up. She was going to Boston to visit his parents for the first time since they had broken up. Alex trudged downstairs with the suitcase, setting it beside the door. She made a quick check that everything was in place in the house and then checked herself in the mirror. She heard the doorbell and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey babe," John greeted, giving her a hug which she returned.

"Hi," she replied. They broke the hug.

"You ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. She grabbed her suitcase and purse.

"Here, let me get it," John said taking the suitcase from her. He rolled it down to the car while Alex closed the door. She walked down to the car and opened the door to John Navigator. She was about to try and get in when she felt a hand hold hers.

"Let me help you in," John said. He helped her into the car.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem," John said as he closed the door. He got in on the other side and they were soon on their way to Boston.

John parked into the parking lot of the rest stop. They were about an hour away from Boston when Alex had to use the bathroom. Alex got out of the car as well as John and they both walked in together.

"Hey, you hungry?" John asked her.

"Kind of…" Alex replied. "I'm all right though."

"Yeah right. I'm starving. We'll eat after you finish using the bathroom," John said.

"Fine, if you say so," Alex said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be at the newsstand," John told her.

"All right," Alex replied, walking away from him to the ladies bathroom.

John pulled his hat down and walked to the newsstand, avoiding some of the looks he was getting. He flipped through some of the magazines available, occasionally reading an article before he heard someone call out his name. He looked over and saw two females, no older than 22 standing before him.

"Are you John Cena?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?"

They giggled and looked at each other before looking back at him. "Can we have your autograph?" the other one asked holding out a piece of paper and pen.

"Yeah sure," John replied taking it.

"We're huge fans of yours. We see you on RAW every Monday night and we heard your CD, which is awesome by the way."

"Thanks," John said handing them back the paper. "I'm glad you liked it." Behind them, he saw Alex walking towards the newsstand. "Well I better be going now, it was nice meeting both of you."

"It's great meeting you John. Good luck on RAW!"

"Thanks and enjoy your day," John said smiling. He walked past them out of the store.

"Wow John, you just couldn't wait to hit on the ladies," Alex joked when he walked up to her.

"Hey… you know me," John said.

"A little too well," Alex replied.

John smiled. "All right, so what are you in the mood for?" he asked putting his arm around her waist as they walked to the small food courts.

"Well, I'm actually not in the mood for anything special. You pick."

It didn't take long for John to decide what he wanted to eat. "Pizza."

Alex laughed as she expected him to pick that. After all, it was his favorite junk food to eat. They walked to _Sbarro's_ where they each got a slice of pizza to eat and something to drink. After they finished, they made their way back to the car, but not before John signed a couple of more autographs for fans who came up to him. Alex waited for him away from all the excitement until he finished. When he was done, he went over to her.

"Sorry about that," he said as they walked across the parking lot.

"It's ok," Alex said. When they got to the Navigator, John helped Alex get inside and as soon as he got in the driver's seat, they continued on the highway to John's house.

* * *

I'll try to update asap! 


	29. Awkward Silences

**Disclaimer:** I own no one... ugh. O wellsz.

Well... I have finaLLy updated. Now that I have more time I can actually go on and write more chaptersz... I hope you like this... the last two chaptersz were kinda crappy... I havent had any inspiration... yet. HopefuLLy my muses will come back and help me write. Anywaysz... enough of my ranting... enjoy!

* * *

They arrived at John's house a couple of hours later. John took Alex's suitcase and walked inside with Alex walking behind him. He led her upstairs to the guest room in his house. 

"You can stay here if you want," he said opening the door. It was kind of weird leading her to this room since she usually stayed in his.

"Ok," Alex responded. John set the suitcase down by the door.

"If you need anything you know where I'm at," John told her.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Hey… at what time are we leaving?"

"I told my mom we'd be there at 7:30, that ok?"

"Yeah, perfect," Alex said with a smile. "I'm just gonna take a short nap. That car ride tired me out."

"No problem babe. You want me to wake you up at a specific time?"

"Yeah, like at 5:30," Alex replied.

"All right then," John responded. There was an awkward silence before John walked away from her, heading downstairs. Alex walked inside the room closing the door behind her. She felt a feeling of loneliness inside of her as she took off her shoes and lay down on the bed. As her mind wandered off, she felt herself drift off.

_3 hours later…_

John walked over to Alex's room. He knew she was still sleeping so he slowly opened the door and walked in. He stood there for a moment, a sense of calmness surging through him. John slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. He grazed her arm and softly whispered her name in her ear. Alex stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Angel… it's time to get up," he whispered. He placed his hand on hers, which was protectively placed on her stomach. His mind went back to the memories he and Alex shared. John would sometimes watch her as she slept, blessed to have her in his life. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Alex slowly opens her eyes and look up at him with no emotion. It was as if time stood still, they looked at each other without saying a word.

"I'm gonna go get ready," John finally said breaking the silence. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Alex looked at the door confused. What the hell just happened?

_1 hour later…_

"You ready to go?" John asked as he stood in front of the closed door to the guest room.

"Yeah, gimme a sec…" Alex said from the inside.

"I'll be downstairs," John said and headed downstairs. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a button down navy blue shirt, much different from his normal attire. Alex came downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"All right, I'm ready," Alex said as she walked over to John.

John looked over at her. "You look great," he complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Alex replied. She was wearing an olive green camisole top with a pair of black capris and olive green flats. Alex wore her long dark brown hair in a loose bun, held back by a couple of pins, combined with silver hoops and necklace. Her makeup was lightly applied and she held her purse in her hand along with a light sweater.

"Well then, we better get going," John said.

"Yeah, we should." The same awkward silence as before loomed the air. John walked past her to the door. Alex followed after him.

* * *

Hope you liked... you kno what they say btw... you give and you get some in return.. -wink wink- (Reviews!) 


	30. The Cenas

All right... well this is finaLLy a long chapter... woot! LoL... im such a loser. Thanks for the reviewsz btw!

To _Mrs. Orton-Cena_: The deal with John... will soon be cleared up. Everything's gonna get back in order... or is it? Well Gina... MIGHT appear during the next chaptersz... hmmm... LoL.

WeLL... enjoy!

* * *

They arrived to John's parents' house a little while later. They got out of the car and Alex followed John to the front door. 

"Hi kids," John's father greeted when he opened the front door.

"Hey Dad," John said reaching out to give him a hug. They pulled away for a moment and then John stepped aside.

"My my… look at you," John's father said to Alex, observing her.

Alex looked at John and then back at him. "Hi Frank," she said shyly. Frank gave her a hug which she returned.

"Come on in you guys," Frank said when he pulled away from her. He stepped aside as Alex, followed by John, walked in. Alex, knowing her way walked to the living room.

"Cat, they're here," Frank called out. Moments later, Catherine, John's mother, walked into the living room. John and Alex greeted her with hugs and then sat down on the sofa. Catherine and Frank sat on the other couch side by side.

"How far along are you with the pregnancy?" Catherine asked her as she sat by her husband.

"Five months, almost getting to the sixth in a couple of days," Alex replied.

"That's great. John showed me the sonogram of the baby. I can't believe it's a girl," Catherine exclaimed.

Alex smiled and looked over at John who looked back at her not saying a word. She looked back at Catherine and Frank.

"I can't wait," Alex replied.

"You're not the only one," Frank piped up. "These two… have been driving me crazy. Especially this son of mine."

Alex seemed surprised at his statement. She looked at John who locked eyes with her a second time. John looked over at his father.

"So how's the business doing Dad?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"It's doing fantastic, lots of new customers coming in everyday," Frank replied.

"That's great," John replied.

They all chatted for a while when the doorbell could be heard from the living room. Frank got up and left John and Alex alone, since Catherine had stepped out into the kitchen to check on the food.

"You enjoying yourself?" John asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Alex replied looking back at him. "Hey…" she started to say but was interrupted by people walking into the living room.

"Hey bro," a man younger than John said. John stood up and greeted him with a hug.

"Mike… man how are you?"

"I'm all right," he said as they pulled apart. "And you?"

"Same, busy as hell," John replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. He noticed Alex sitting down on the couch. "Alex, what a surprise to see you."

Alex stood up. "Hey Mike," she greeted with a smile. They gave each other a hug.

"Wait… I didn't know you were pregnant," Mike said as they pulled apart. "When did you guys decide to have kids?"

Alex looked at John and then back at him. "It was… kind of a surprise," she replied uneasily.

"Oh…" he said. "Well that's the great. I could teach the kid a couple of things."

"Eh… we'll worry about that when the time comes," Alex said.

Mike chuckled. "Hey, you guys this is Marilyn." A woman in her mid-twenties stepped out from behind him. "Marilyn, this is my older brother John and his girlfriend Alex."

"Hello," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey… nice to meet you," Alex said returning the smile.

"Hi Marilyn," John greeted. Alex and John sat down in the same places, while Mike and Marilyn occupied the other seats on the couch.

"So how's the career Mike?" John asked.

"It's going good. I'm working the twelve hour shifts at the hospital and going to school at the same time. Today was my only day off."

"Eh… you'll get through it," John replied.

"So… how long you guys been dating?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"Wow Alex, you're always one to get to the point," Mike sarcastically replied.

"Hey… you know me Michael," Alex said with a wink.

"Well… we've been dating for about two months now," Marilyn replied. "And how about you and John?"

Alex thought about a way to answer this. "Well uh…"

"It's complicated…" John said.

Marilyn looked at both of them, confused as did Mike. "Dude, you guys have been together for ages."

"Two and a half years to be exact," John said.

"So… what's the matter?" Mike asked.

"Nothing…" Alex said standing up. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she walked out of the living room heading towards the front door. Alex was about to open it when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around.

"What happened?" John asked her.

"Nothing, I just needed some fresh air," Alex lied as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You sure?" John asked, knowing full well this wasn't true.

"Yeah."

"Ok… how about I join you then?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and opened the door, walking onto the porch. She sat down on the small bench beside the door. John sat down next to her.

"So… why'd you leave so quickly?" John asked looking ahead at the street.

"I told you… I needed some fresh air," Alex replied. John looked at her for a second and then looked away.

"Why are you crying?" John asked.

"I'm not crying," Alex said sniffling.

John chuckled. "That's not what it seems like."

"Dammit John, just leave me alone," Alex said standing up.

"You know that will never happen," he said. "So… what was it that you wanted to tell me back in there?"

"It's not important," she replied.

"Come on, just tell me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It was just that…"

The sound of a car honk interrupted her. They both looked in the direction of where the sound came from.

"It's your brother," she said.

"I can see," John replied.

"I'm going back inside," Alex said getting up and walking back inside the house. John looked at the door and sighed as he turned his attention to the parked car. He got up and walked down the porch steps to the car, greeting his older brother.

"How you doing Jake?" John asked as they walked up the walkway to the house.

"I'm doing all right. How about you?"

"I'm doing good also."

"Yeah, I saw that match you had on Monday," Jake said. "It was pretty good."

John chuckled. "Thanks man."

"Hey… was that Alex I saw on the porch?"

"Yeah, it was," John replied. He was the only one out of his 3 brothers who he had told.

"You guys got back together?"

"Not exactly."

Jake gave him a confused look. "What happened?" he asked as they stopped in front of the door.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh shit. And it's yours?"

"Yeah," John replied.

"Man… you sure its yours?" his brother asked.

John nodded his head.

"That's why she left you in the first place?"

John nodded his head once more in response.

"Wow… what about Gina?"

"I left her. It made no sense being with her anymore."

"You finally got some perspective on things little bro," Jake replied with a smile.

John rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm hungry… Mom already served dinner?" Jake asked as he opened the door.

"Most likely," John replied as he walked in behind him. They walked into the dining room where everyone was eating. Everyone greeted Jake and then they all sat down and ate dinner.

After dinner, everyone gathered around the living room chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Mom, what happened to Ben in this little get together of yours?" Mike asked.

"He couldn't fly in from Colorado since he had to work," she replied.

"I actually flew out and visited him and Amy last week," Jake said. "They're doing great."

"I haven't talked to him in a while," John said.

"So I talked to 'The Trademarc' the other day," Mike said. "He told me you guys were going to do some shows."

"Yeah, during the next couple of weeks," John replied.

"That's great John," Catherine said. Meanwhile, Alex and Marilyn were having their own side conversation.

"So how'd you meet Mike?" Alex asked.

"Well… we go to the same graduate school," she replied. "Actually… my friends set me up on a blind date with him. Now, I don't really go for those things but I had just gotten out of a relationship and they thought I needed to get out. So, I just went ahead and did it… and look where I am now."

Alex smiled. "He's a sweet guy."

"Yeah, he is," she replied. "I like him a lot. So… how'd you and John meet if you don't mind me asking."

"Well… we actually met at work."

"You're a wrestler also?"

"Not exactly. I actually work with the talent relations department, dealing with all the wrestlers and stuff like that. Anyways, I met John when he first started on Smackdown and he always persisted on asking me out, though I always said no. I finally gave in one day."

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. Much different from his wrestling persona."

"He's not all that different. He's pretty much the same except he's more laid back."

"Hey Alex… stop putting ideas into my girlfriend's head," Mike piped up looking over at the two women.

"Don't worry… it's nothing you don't already know," Alex replied.

"So Marilyn, how's school coming along?" Catherine asked her.

Alex noticed Marilyn tense up as she noticed everyone looking at her.

"It's going great actually."

"That's good," Catherine replied.

They chatted for while longer before Mike and Marilyn decided to leave.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna head out too," John said standing up. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and they each departed.

* * *

R&R:) 


	31. Baby Kicks

Thanks for the reviews! I dont own anybody... but soon enough I will! Muaahahahahaa... um yea... onto the chapter...

* * *

The car ride back to John's house was silent. Alex looked out the window, her mind away lightyears away from Earth. Before she realized it, they were there. John helped her out of the car and Alex followed John inside the house. She headed straight upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. John sighed as he walked up the stairs, wishing that the couple of days he spent with Alex weren't hell.

_Later that night…_

Alex awoke from her sleep as she felt the baby kick for the first time. She touched her stomach on the spot where she felt it and was overjoyed. She got out of bed and walked out of the room to tell John. She opened the door and saw him sleeping. Alex went over to the bed and softly nudged him. She groaned when she saw this was going to be hard task. She turned on the lamp that was on his nightstand.

"John…" she said nudging him again, harder this time. "Get up."

John finally awoke and looked up at her with tired eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think I'm going into labor," Alex joked.

John almost jumped out of bed when he heard this. "Oh my god… isn't it too early?" he said as he got out of bed.

"Yeah it is… and I'm just kidding John," Alex said with a laugh.

John looked at her for a moment. "Very fucking funny," he grumpily said. "What time is it?"

"Umm…" Alex looked over at the alarm clock also on the nightstand. "3 am."

John sat back down on the bed. "What could possibly be going through your head at 3 am? Are you not tired?"

"I'm sorry… damn Cena… I just woke up too. I came to tell you that the baby kicked."

John's mood shot back up. "When?" he asked as he touched her stomach.

"A couple of minutes ago. It woke me up."

They both looked at each other as they felt the baby's kicks again.

"That was cool…" John said with a smile. Alex noticed the twinkle in his eyes and smiled. Alex leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," she said softly.

John looked up at her. "You're evil," he said.

"What? Why?" Alex responded, surprised.

"You're gonna go back to sleep now that I'm wide awake."

Alex burst out in laughter. "John… its 3 am and you have an autograph signing at 12 noon."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you at all."

"All right then, what do you want?"

"Nothing… I was just saying."

Alex playfully hit him on the arm. "Dickwad."

"Hey… that's not nice."

"Wasn't meant to be. I'll see you in the morning," Alex said. She tried to walk away but she felt his hand slip into hers unable to let her get away. She turned around and faced him.

"Stay with me?" John asked with an innocent look on his face.

Alex rolled her eyes. "John…"

"Please?"

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Fine… but I'm going to sleep."

"Ok," John replied. Alex let go of his hand and went over to the other side of the bed, getting in. John lay down next to her and turned off the light. He looked over at Alex who had her back turned to him and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey… you awake?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," John softly replied.

Alex turned around to face him. John looked at her.

"What are we gonna do when she's born?" John asked her.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"So she's just gonna live out of New York and Massachusetts?"

"I guess so."

John sat up and turned on the light. Alex groaned as she sat up as well.

"Alexandra… are you serious?"

"Well John… what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… something."

"You don't have a solution for this either so there's nothing we can do."

"Actually… I do," he said. "I just don't know how you're gonna react."

"Just tell me…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…" she said.

John sighed. "What if… you moved in with me?"

Alex didn't know how to respond. "What?"

"Just… think about it…"

"But…"

"Think about it," John said. With that he turned off the light and lay back down. Alex let out sigh and lay down as well.

* * *

:) R&R! 


	32. I Love You

Thanks for the reviews guys... I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :) Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Alex sat in the living room watching TV. John had left a couple of hours earlier to the gym and to his autograph signing. She sighed as she felt her stomach growl. Alex got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator but saw he only had Gatorade, water, and more Gatorade along with some condiments. 

"Damn him…" she said as she closed the fridge. She opened the freezer and saw some frozen dinners and ice cream. She took out the frozen dinners and ice cream and laid them out on the counter. She checked their expiration date and saw that they were all expired. Alex made a face as she took them and threw them out. Alex took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John, where the hell is the goddamn food?"

"There's some frozen dinners in the freezer," he replied.

"Uh… yeah, I saw those. I took the liberty of throwing those away since they were expired."

"Oh… well there's some takeout menus in the drawer next to the fridge."

"Ok," Alex said as she went over to the drawer and opened it. She took out a large stack of menus. "Damn John."

"Yeah. I figured you'd say that. Listen, I gotta go. I'll be home in a while."

"All right. Bye," Alex said. She hung up and started looking through the menus. After contemplating on what to eat for about 10 minutes, she settled on Chinese food.

_Three Hours Later…_

John parked his car in the driveway. He had just finished his autograph signing at the FYE store in Boston to promote his CD. He made his way inside the house and then headed to the living room, where he heard the TV. John walked in and saw Alex on her cell phone. They both greeted each other with a smile.

"...I'll be able to make it on Monday…" Alex said. "...Yes Steph, I can still travel."

John walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to his room. He dropped his gym bag on the floor and slowly undressed. John stepped into the bathroom connected to his room.

Meanwhile, Alex had gotten off the telephone with Stephanie. It turned out that RAW and Smackdown were going to be held on the same night and she had to go to the arena. She sat back on the couch and turned the channels not finding anything interesting to watch. She did this until she saw John walk in clad in only a pair of boxers. Alex just stared at John and his body as he walked in front of her. He looked over at her and in response she quickly looked away. John just smiled as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"How was the autograph signing?" Alex asked, looking over at him.

"It was all right. Lots of people there," John replied.

"I can imagine."

They both sat there a while not saying anything.

"Hey… what was it that you wanted to tell me yesterday?" John asked, remembering the previous night.

"Nothing… forget it," she said looking back at the TV where they were giving music videos.

"Well… I obviously haven't forgotten about it… and I doubt that I will."

Alex gave him a look and sighed. "It's not even that important. I just didn't know you were that… excited."

John didn't say anything for a while.

"It's just… kinda hard to believe… you know with everything that's happened."

"Yeah," he softly replied.

"But… I am glad that you're happy about this as much as I am," Alex added with a smile.

John looked at the television without a response.

"Come on Cena… don't get all weird on me now."

"I'm notgetting all weird on you," he said looking over at her.

"Uh… yes you are. First you're all quiet and then you ignore me, and then you…"

John interrupted her. "Fine. I won't get all weird on you."

"Yay!" Alex cheered. John looked at her and just laughed.

"Woot! I got you to laugh," she said with a giggle. Mariah Carey's video 'We Belong Together' came on the TV. "Hey… you wanna dance?" Alex asked him.

John gave her a strange look. "This pregnancy did something to your brain."

Alex pouted. "Come on," she said standing up. John gave in and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck.

…_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby, please  
__Cause we belong together  
__Who else am I gon' lean on  
__When times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
__Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby…_

They swayed to the music never once taking their eyes off of each other.

…_I'm feeling all out of my element  
__I'm throwing things, crying  
__Trying to figure out  
__Where the hell I went wrong  
__The pain reflected in this song  
__It ain't even half of what  
__I'm feeling inside  
__I need you  
__Need you back in my life, baby…_

John leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss and smiled. Alex smiled back and cupped his face with her hands, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you," she said softly when they broke the kiss.

"I love you more than life itself," John replied, knowing she was the only one for him.

Three music videos later, they realized the song wasn't playing anymore but that instead, they were slow dancing to a dance song. They sat down on the sofa and watched some more TV before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

-tear- R&R.. pretty pLease? 


	33. Good News and Bad News

Thanks for the reviews! I dont own anyone... yet... so on with the chapter!_

* * *

__Monday, 7:25am_

Alex sat in the terminal of JFK airport waiting for her plane to start boarding. She had told John the day he drove her back to New York. He protested it, but eventually gave up. She sat back in her seat as she browsed through the pages of the local newspaper she had bought from the newsstand. Her cell phone went off a couple of minutes later. She looked at the caller ID and smiled to herself when she saw who it was.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey babe," greeted John on the other end.

"Let me guess… you were working out," she said.

"Yeah… just finished. I'm gonna have breakfast with some of the guys in a while."

"Oh ok," Alex replied.

"Yeah. So, when does your flight arrive again?"

"At 11:35."

"All right, I'll be there."

"Okay. Hon, they're already boarding, so I'll see you in Cleveland," said Alex.

"Ok. I love you," John said.

"I love you too," she replied. She hung up and got up from her seat.

_Four hours later…_

Alex picked up her suitcase from the conveyor belt. As she walked towards the exit, she saw John walk inside the airport. She chuckled to herself as she saw him try to make himself unrecognizable by pulling his hat down to cover his face. But to no avail, a couple of fans came up to him and asked for autographs. Alex walked up to John and the small crowd that had formed around him. John's eye caught hers when he finished signing an autograph. He smiled at her, a smile which she returned.

"Excuse me, but I have to go," he announced as he made his way to her. He leaned in and kissed her.

"How was your flight?" he asked as started walking hand in hand out of the airport.

"It was all right. A lot of turbulence though."

"That sucks," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. They walked to John's rental car. He took her suitcase and put it in the trunk while she got in on the passenger side. John got in on the other side and backed out of the parking space. He paid the fee as he left the airport.

"Hey, you hungry?" asked John looking over at her.

"Nope," she replied.

"You sure?"

"I ate before I got on. Besides, we don't have time."

"Alex, that was 25 million hours ago. I'll stop somewhere close to the arena."

"Fine," muttered Alex.

They arrived at the arena a while later after making a pit stop at _Wendy's_. It turned out John himself was hungry as well. John parked and grabbed his duffel bag from the backseat. They both got out and went inside the backstage entrance. They soon parted as she made her way to Vince's office and John made his way to the locker room.

"Vince, John… this is crazy," Alex said as she heard their proposed plan.

"Well, we're going to have to. Unfortunately, our revenues are down from last year," responded Vince.

"When do we have to decide on the first cut?"

"Well, there's a meeting on Wednesday in Stamford. I'm making the announcement today," Vince replied.

"Ok," Alex replied. After speaking with the two men a little while longer, she left Vince's office to meet up with Stephanie at catering. As she walked down the hall, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hello. Alexandra, it's me," responded the voice on the other end.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" Alex said continuing down the hall.

"I have some bad news."

Alex stopped in her tracks. "What's the matter?"

"You're father's really sick honey."

Alex scoffed and continued her way down the hallway. "That's what you called me for Mom?"

"Alex… he's dying."

"Of what?"

"Cancer," her mother softly replied.

Alex hadn't known he had this, nor had she tried to find out. "How long does he have?"

"Not long. Maybe a month or two. He really wants to see you honey."

"Well, he could've come to see me when he had the chance. What happened to all those times when I needed him? He sure as hell wasn't there."

"Alex…"

"Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Fine… but please, think about this."

"Whatever," Alex said and hung up. She continued making her way to catering, but met Stephanie in the hallway.

"Hey girly," Stephanie said giving her a hug.

"Hey," Alex replied.

"How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked her as they walked into catering together.

"I'm feeling good," replied Alex as they sat down at one of the tables. "And you?"

"I'm fantastic," Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Oh… what are you so cheerful about?" Alex asked.

"Paul's finally getting some time off," she replied.

"About time."

"Shut up," Stephanie joked.

"Well, it's true. He's been working non-stop since came back from his quadriceps injury."

"Yeah I know. I'm thinking about taking some time off myself."

"I think you should. This is the once in a lifetime opportunity that Paul's not working and you should take full advantage of it," said Alex.

Stephanie nodded. "But there's so much work to be done at Smackdown."

"So then get someone else to do it for the time you take off."

"I dunno," Stephanie said unsurely.

"Come on Steph. You're always doing something. Think about it… laying down on the beach taking a suntan and sipping a Margarita with your husband by your side... or being stuck in your house five days straight, romping the bedsheets?"

"Alex!"

"Steph, doesn't that sound endearing?"

Stephanie cocked her head to the side and laughed. "Kinda… yeah I guess."

"So then?"

"Ugh… fine! I'll take a damn vacation."

Alex laughed. "I knew you'd budge."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Come on, meeting's about to start." They both got up and walked out of catering.

* * *

Not too shabby... R&R and I'll give you a Hershey's kiss... :) 


	34. Seeing her again

My apologies for not updating any sooner! I sorta had writer's block combined with a L0T of things to do. Anyways, this is the last chapter for a while since I'm going to be away on vacation. Ipromise to write some chapters while I'm away. Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story cause that's what keeps meeh going. Okay, enough of my sappiness...!

* * *

John had just finished his interview with a local newspaper. He was going to stay in the West coast doing appearances and signings for the weekend. John walked out of the building where the interview had taken place and got in his rental, heading straight to the hotel to catch up on sleep.

When he got to the hotel a little while later, he saw a familiar face walk away from the check-in desk. He immediately cursed himself when he recognized who it was. John noticed her look in his direction as he walked pass the desk to the elevator. She immediately called out to him, but he immediately quickened his pace ignoring her calls. He saw the opened elevator a couple of yards away, yet he didn't make it as it closed on him. John cursed himself again and pressed the button to summon it back. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he slowly turned around in response, facing none other than Gina.

"Wow Gina, what a surprise… hi," John greeted behind a forced smile.

"Hey you," she said with a smile. "How ya been?"

"I've been all right. And you?"

"I'm good. So, what are you doing here in LA?"

"Business trip," he replied. "You?"

"Same." They stayed there a bit not saying anything. John quickly found an interest on the tiled floors. Finally, the elevator arrived. They both entered and John quickly pressed his floor.

"What floor you staying on?" John asked looking over at her.

"You just pressed it," she responded returning the look. John nodded his head and turned his gaze to the elevator door. When the doors opened to their floor, John looked over at her and gave her a quick smile before walking out and heading to his room. As he opened his door, John noticed her walking to his direction. He saw her stop next to his room. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I guess we're next to each other," she said.

"Yeah, guess so," John said. "See you sometime." He began to walk in to his room when his name was called. He turned back to look at her again.

"Hey, how about dinner… on me?" she asked hopefully.

John stayed quiet for a moment contemplating on what he should do.

"Come on John, I don't bite," Gina replied with a chuckle.

John sighed. "Fine," he said finally giving in.

"8:30 sound good?" she asked.

"It sounds fine," John replied. "I'll see you then." John walked into his room wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

_8:30pm…_

John finished getting ready. He had put on a Boston Red Sox Jersey with a matching hat and white Nikes. He soon heard a knock on his door. John checked his watch, 8:35. He looked over at the door trying to think whether he had make a mistake in accepting Gina's offer. The door knocked again.

_'It's just dinner, nothing else,'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey…" Gina greeted.

"Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"Uh… yeah, I am," he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

_The next morning…_

John awoke to the sound of his cell phone, ringing. His head throbbed of pain. He took his phone from beside him on the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered, sleepily.

"Hey babe, I guess I called at the wrong time," said Alex on the other end.

"Nah, it's all right. I'm up," replied John sitting up on the bed. He noticed something move next to him. John looked next to him and saw Gina sleeping next to him. He quickly jumped out of bed.

"Babe, can I call you back later at another time?" he said hurriedly.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worried.

"Uh yeah… I'm just gonna go take a shower," he lied.

"Well okay then," Alex said. "Bye."

"Bye hon." John quickly hung up the phone. He looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in his room. He saw their clothes thrown all across the room. John rapidly picked up his clothes and put them on. He noticed a pair of eyes stare at him. John stared back at her.

"You'll always come back to me in the end John," Gina said calmly. "And you know it."

John didn't say anything and just walked out of the room. Gina just smiled and calmly got out of bed heading to the bathroom.

* * *

-shock- lallalaa! 


	35. Where Did It Go Wrong?

Arrrgghh! Damn computers these days! Anyways, I got a chapter up and I **promise** to have another one up by tomorrow... k? Ok... now go read:)

* * *

John didn't know what to do. He had gotten back to his room and taken a shower trying to remember what led him to end up in the same bed as her. He hadn't even drank that much while they were at dinner. What the hell was he going to do now? John took his cell phone and called the person who might give him advice.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other line.

John greeted his older brother. "Hey Jake, it's me."

"Hey man, how ya' been?"

"Not so great. Bro, I just made the biggest mistake of my life."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

John sighed. "I cheated on Alex."

"How did that happen?" responded Jake, surprised his brother would be capable of doing something like that.

"Gina."

His brother sighed, "Oh no."

John scratched his head not saying anything.

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course not," John quickly replied.

"You have to tell her," Jake said.

"I know I know. I just…" John sighed, "I don't wanna lose her again."

"Man, I don't know if I can guarantee that."

"I fucked up badly," John said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah you did. But, didn't you break up with Gina in the first place to be with Alex?"

"I saw her out here in LA. She invited me out for dinner. I didn't think anything would happen so I said yes."

"But something did happen…" his brother said.

"What do I do now?" John asked frustrated.

"I don't know bro. Just tell her, be honest."

"I'll talk to you later," John said.

"All right man. Good luck."

"Thanks," John muttered hanging up.

_Later that week…_

John was still feeling the guilt of what he had done. It was a late Tuesday afternoon and he had just arrived at LaGuardia Airport where he was going to spend two days with Alex. He had just walked through the terminal when he saw her waddling through the entrance. John smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi sweetheart," he said when he got to her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey," she said with a smile. John placed his hand on her belly and leaned down giving it a small kiss.

"You're getting big," he said looking back up at her.

"Yeah. She kicks all the time now," Alex said in an exasperated tone.

John chuckled. He took her hand as they both walked out of the airport. John insisted on taking the wheel of the car while Alex contended that he was tired from his flight. In the end, John won the battle. While he drove back to Alex's house, his mind went back to what happened.

"So how was LA? You never told me," Alex said.

"It was all right. A lot of work," John quickly responded.

"Oh," Alex said. "Hey, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you wanna come along. Of course, you don't have to since you're tired from RAW."

"I came to be with you for two days. I wouldn't miss this doctor's appointment for the world," he said glancing over at her.

Alex smiled and placed her hand on his knee.

* * *

R&R:) 


	36. Ultrasounds and Due Dates

Ok... so maybe I didnt keep my promise but I'm delivering it now... :). I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

"I was thinking about what we should name the baby…" Alex said as she drove down the street. They were heading to the doctor's office for Alex's pre-natal check-up. 

"Well what names interest you?" John asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. It's hard to just pick one name."

John chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll decide on something."

"Yeah… with your help," Alex pointed out. She made a turn and pulled into the parking lot.

-----

Alex and John sat in the waiting room. Alex had finished her check-up and she was drinking a bottle of water, waiting to be given the sonogram. John felt nervous as this was his first time actually seeing the baby move. Alex looked over at John who was examining the floor with a big smile on his face. She laughed at the sight.

John looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

"You," she said taking a sip of her water.

He gave her a confused expression. "How am I funny?"

Alex rolled her eyes and ignored his question. "What's with the cheesy grin anyways?"

"I dunno… I got that antsy feeling in my stomach… kinda like the one I had before my match at Wrestlemania."

"Don't worry babe, it'll be fine," Alex said with a smile.

John smiled back and leaned over, giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The nurse called Alex a little while later and the couple followed her to the room where the ultrasound was set up. After the nurse set up everything for the ultrasound she exited the room, leaving John and Alex by themselves. John sat in the same seat Stephanie had sat down two months prior, clutching Alex's hand who lay down on the bed table. Dr. Warner came in moments later and greeted the pair once again. When the ultrasound began, John just stared in awe at what he saw. The doctor was explaining the stage in which the baby was in among other things.

"Is that her feet?" John asked Dr. Warner.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"They're so… small."

Alex chuckled at his comment which reminded him that of a little boy's. After the ultrasound was finished and Alex cleaned herself up, they both walked to Dr. Warner's office.

"Well, as you can see by the ultrasound, everything's moving right along," the doctor said from her desk as Alex and John sat across from her. "The baby's healthy and growing which is great. The due date is set to be on the 10th of November, and hopefully that'll go as planned."

"Thank you doctor," Alex said. The doctor handed her the sonograms and after saying their goodbyes to the doctor, they left the hospital.


	37. Last Night Dinner

Finally updated the story...! _

* * *

_

_The next evening…_

Since it was John's last night in New York, they both decided to go out and have a nice evening together. However, John had to endure the long wait caused by Alex's tardiness.

"Babe… we have a reservation at 7:30," he said walking into the bedroom. "It's already 6:30."

"I know John, and I'm sorry but I seriously can not find anything to wear," Alex said looking through her closet. She groaned in frustration.

"I'm sure that what you find you will look beautiful in," John said sitting down on the bed.

Alex looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

John sighed. "Just hurry up."

She ignored his comment and kept on looking through the closet till she found a nice simple black dress. Alex slipped into the dress and put on a matching pair of shoes.

"How does it look?" she said twirling for John.

"Hon… you look beautiful," he replied. "Now can we go?"

"I gotta do my hair and makeup," she said.

John groaned and got up, walking out of the room. Alex quickly applied some makeup and left her hair loose. She put on some accessories and spritzed on some of her favorite perfume. Alex grabbed a light sweater and her small purse, finally heading downstairs to meet John. As she walked downstairs, she froze. Alex heard him scream at someone over the phone, a side of him she hadn't heard in a long time. When he finally finished arguing with the other person on the line, she heard him shut his phone off. Alex didn't know whether to stand there or go see him. She finally regained her composure and walked the rest of the way to meet him.

"John, I'm ready," she said softly walking into the living room. Alex noticed the harsh tones imprinted on his face accompanied by a reddened glow. He looked over at her, the anger still evident within him.

"Let's go then," he said taking a deep breath. He walked past her and headed outside to the car. Alex silently prayed that the night would go well between them as she followed him.

_At the restaurant…_

So far, the night had gone well for the both of them. John hadn't mentioned who he had gotten so angry at to Alex, and she decided not to ask him about it. They sat there making conversation as they waited for their food.

"This is a really great place," Alex commented.

"Yeah, it is," John said.

"How'd you find out about it anyways?"

"I was actually talking to Randy and he recommended it to me."

Alex nodded her head. "He has good taste."

John chuckled. "Hey… I got a call from your mother the other day and I agree with her, you have to visit your father.

Alex felt her face grow hot. "Damn… I can't believe she did that," she said softly.

"Babe… you should consider it at least."

"No."

"You're going to regret it later on Alex," he said.

"Not once did he even consider that we were alive John. Not one fucking time. He can seriously just go to hell."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Alexandra, at least do it for your mother."

Alex sighed. "No, John. He lost his chance with me."

Their food arrived and they both ate in silence. After finishing with dinner, the couple decided to take a walk through the town. They both held hands walking silently, each having different thoughts.

"John…" Alex said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah hon?" he said looking over at her.

"I was thinking about you said."

"What did I say?"

"About me moving in with you."

"Oh… that."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"I'll move in with you." John stopped in his tracks causing Alex to look at him in confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. This is great babe," he said forcing a smile. Truth was, he was thinking about how he was going to break it to her what he had done.

Alex eyed him suspiciously. "Cena… something's wrong. I should've thought about this longer… I knew I should've…"

"Alex, no… everything's fine," John reassured her giving her a kiss. "I want you to move in with me." He took her hand and started walking again.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm positive." Was he? John couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell her before the secret killed him inside.

* * *

R&R:) 


	38. Thinking About You

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner as well as for the short chapter but I've been so busy with schooL and life in generaL and I just recovered from recent writer's bLock... ugh. But um yeah, enjoy!

* * *

John sat down in the men's locker room taping his wrists. It was a couple of minutes prior to his match and instead of thinking about how he was going to do in front of the crowd, his mind wandered off to the guilty feeling because he had not yet told his girlfriend the truth. Weeks had passed since he swore to himself that he was going to tell her, yet he still hadn't accomplished the very difficult task. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later, he just didn't know when. John shook off the lingering feeling and began on concentrating on his match. He got up and walked out, heading to gorilla. 

--x--

Alex looked on in horror as the match progressed on television. Although she had watched the same events many times before, this one was different for her. She watched as John took a bad bump and wished this would all end. Soon enough, the match ended but not before John took another beating from Kurt Angle. She couldn't stand to watch it anymore and turned off the television. Alex knew this pregnancy was getting to her. She had never once gotten to the point where she couldn't see the fighting on television. Alex rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick, and silently prayed that John was okay.

--x--

It was one o'clock in the morning when he called. Alex had been trying to fall asleep, but the worry had overcome her. He told her that he loved her and reassured her that everything was okay. She asked him if he was coming home for his two days off. He replied with a no; he was scheduled to do an autograph signing and a couple of TV appearances to promote the next PPV for RAW. She said ok, although a strange sadness overcame her. He told her that he would call her in the morning since it was so late. She didn't want to hang up with him, but she didn't say anything. Alex told him that she loved him and he responded with a sigh saying that he loved her too and they both said their goodbyes. When they both hung up, they both felt a sense of loneliness coming over them.

* * *

R&R! I wiLL seriously try my hardest to update quicker. :) 


	39. Travel Accomodations

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait... school has seriously gotten to me... ugh. Anyways! Here's the chapter!

* * *

Alex finally agreed to go see her father. With much begging and pleading from her mother as well as the rest of her family and John, she gave up. Alex took her suitcase off her bed and carried it downstairs to the almost empty, box filled living room. Her and John had already begun moving most of Alex's things to John's house, and since John was away overseas for the WWE, she had decided that now would be the best time to go visit her father in Puerto Rico because she wasn't in the process of moving at the moment. Alex had agreed with her mother that she would only be there for three days, no more no less. She wanted nothing to do with the man who had abandoned her family years ago. James, her brother had agreed to accompany her on the trip, an offer she was grateful for.

As she went back upstairs to her room to get her jacket, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she said aloud as she walked back downstairs. She opened the door and gasped in shock as she saw who it was on the other side. "Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" she asked.

"Don't I get a hug or a kiss or some type of greeting?" responded John. Alex chuckled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Now answer my question," she said.

"Vince gave me a couple of days off to travel with you to Puerto Rico."

"John I told you that it wasn't necessary for you to take those days off," she said letting him inside.

"I didn't ask for it. He just gave them to me," John said walking into the living room. "He knew that this was an important time for you and he told me that I should be there."

"Oh wow. That's so nice of him," Alex said as she followed him. She thought about it a little more. "I'm sure Stephanie had something to do with this."

"Maybe. But, at least we get to spend some time together before I go back to work," he replied sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," she said sitting down next him. "So, when did you get back from Europe anyways?"

"The day before yesterday. I wanted to come by and surprise you," he said with a smile.

"How sweet... and to get sleep as well, am I right?"

"Yep," he said with a grin. "So you're meeting brother at the airport?"

"Yep, when we get over there. John, I seriously don't wanna go. Do I have to?"

"Well, I'm not in the position to tell you what to do. But, I think you should, just to get all the hostility out of your system. Scream, curse at him and tell him how you feel, because if you don't, you're going to regret it after he's passed on."

Alex bit her lip knowing this was true. She let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

John noticed the hint of nervousness in her voice and took hold of her hand. "Hon, it's gonna be all right. And if it isn't, then I'll be here."

Alex smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said softly.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied giving her another kiss.

_A couple of hours later…_

John and Alex sat in the terminal waiting for their flight out of JFK International Airport. She sat back in her seat reading a magazine while John was doing the same. Both enjoyed the comfortable silence until they heard over the loudspeaker that their flight was starting to board. When they called out the couple's section, both stood up and got on the line that had formed to get inside the airplane. They got situated in their seats a couple of minutes later, which coincidentally was right next to each other.

They sat there on the plane mostly making conversation and watching the given movie. Soon enough, however, both were fast asleep until they landed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Alex was the first to wake up and realize that the plane had already stopped.

"Baby…" she said softly tapping John on the shoulder. "We're here."

John opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Okay." He yawned a bit. After they were cleared to leave, Alex and John exited the plane and headed to baggage claim. After they got their luggage, they headed out into the terminal to meet Alex's brother.

"Alexandra!" Alex looked over to where the sound came from and saw her brother's girlfriend walk towards the couple.

"Elizabeth!" Alex greeted back in excitement. The ladies gave each other a hug.

"Oh my god, you're huge," Elizabeth said in awe. "You look great."

"Oh please, I'm fat and uncomfortable which in no way makes me look great," she replied. "How have you been?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I've been good, just busy working."

"That's good," Alex replied with a smile. She looked over at John and then back at Elizabeth. "Liz, this is John. John, this is Elizabeth, my brother's girlfriend."

"I've heard a lot about you," Elizabeth said extending her hand, which John shook.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," he replied.

"Eh…" Elizabeth said. "It was from her brother mostly."

"Hey, where's James?" Alex quickly interrupted, not wanting the conversation to go further.

"Oh, he's outside waiting in the car. Come on, let's get going," Elizabeth said. The three started walking out to where James had parked. When they got to the car, they were greeted by James who had stepped out of the car.

"James… how have you been?" Alex asked, giving him a hug.

"I've been great and you?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Good."

James looked over at John. "Hey man," James greeted, giving him a pound.

"Hey," John replied returning it. James still couldn't get over the fact that John had hurt his sister. Alex had told John about James' dislike for him and John accepted it, although he knew that if James found out about what he had done, it would definitely boil over.

James took their bags and placed them in the trunk of the car. Everyone got inside, John and Alex in the back, James driving with Elizabeth on the passenger side, to the hotel.

"So have you seen him yet?" Alex asked her younger brother.

"No, I haven't actually. I wanted to wait till you got here."

"How sweet of you," Alex replied sarcastically as she sat back in her seat.

"I did talk to him on the phone," James said. "Well not him… his wife."

"He's married?"

"Yeah, for about 15 years now."

Alex shook her head. "Oh wow. Does he have any other kids?"

"Yeah, a daughter. I only saw her once though."

"Oh…" Alex said quietly. John looked over at Alex and for the first time they locked eyes. She shook her head and looked out the window.

When they got to the hotel, the couples each went into their own rooms, after making plans to meet each other for dinner at night.

"Alex you ok?" John asked as he sat down on the bed. "You've been quiet the entire trip."

"I'm fine, just tired," she said softly.

"You sure?" he sympathetically asked.

"I just can't believe that I'm here," she said sitting down on the bed next to him. "Damn you people for making me come here."

John half smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "I think… that this is the best decision you could make concerning the situation."

"We'll just have to see about that," she said standing up.

* * *

R&R! Hope you enjoyed:) 


	40. 20 Years Passed

Thanks for the reviews you guys and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully, this one will live up to the standards!

* * *

Alex wanted to turn back and head to the hotel. However, that wasn't possible as the rental car arrived at the gated mansion where Alex's father resided and held his place as mayor of San Juan, Puerto Rico.

The four got out of the car and walked to an already opened door with a maid at the front, waiting for them. They greeted the maid with a hello and followed her inside to a spacious, well-decorated living room.

"Damn…" Alex said softly as she looked around. "He really made something of himself."

"Alex… don't start," James said glaring at her.

Alex chuckled, "Fine."

"Hello everyone," a woman in her forties said entering the living room. They all looked up at her. James and Elizabeth stood up, and greeted her with a hug.

"How are you both doing?" the woman asked in Spanish.

"We're doing good," James replied back in Spanish. "We decided to give Dad a visit. Plus, I brought someone else along." He looked over in the direction of Alex and John.

"Yes, he's very excited to see her. That's all he's been talking about this past week."

Alex scoffed and looked over at John, who understood absolutely nothing of what was just said. The woman went over to them and Alex stood up along with John. The woman gave her a hug, a hug that Alex reluctantly returned.

"How long have you been pregnant?" the woman asked in Spanish.

"7 months," Alex replied back in the same language.

"And I suppose this is your husband?"

"Actually, boyfriend and his name is John."

"Oh," she said. "Nice to meet you John," the woman then said in her English accent as she held out her hand.

John shook it. "Nice to meet you as well."

"John that's Gloria, the sperm donor's wife," Alex said with a smirk. She looked over at James who just rolled his eyes.

Gloria looked at Alex and shook her head. "I'll go get your father," she said in English. She walked out of the living room.

"Alex, what the hell are you thinking?" James said in an angry whisper.

"Get over it James," Alex said sitting down on the couch. John sat down as well.

"Babe," John whispered in her ear. "Maybe you should calm down a little."

"I am calm John."

John sighed. "Just tone it down a little and we'll all make it out of here alive."

"Fine," Alex said rolling her eyes. At that moment, the man she hadn't seen in almost 20 years walked into the room with Gloria. She looked over at him without saying a word. He was a tall man, with strong features, and was in his 60s. He gave James and Elizabeth a hug and greeted them. The room became silent as he locked eyes with his estranged daughter. Alex reluctantly stood up as did John when he went over to her.

"How are you?" her father asked in his English accent.

"I'm good," she replied.

"I see you're having a baby. How far along are you?"

"7 months."

"And I suppose this is the father of your child?" he said looking over at John. He shook John's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir," John replied.

"You can just call me Carlos," he said with a smile. Alex rolled her eyes at his comment as she back down on the couch. John did the same as Carlos went to sit by his wife.

"So how many days are you staying in San Juan?" he asked them.

"Well Elizabeth and I are staying here for a week, and Alex and John are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Oh ok," he replied. "Well I guess we should take advantage of those days."

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked. "The last time I talked to Gloria she said you had started chemotherapy."

"Well, she made me go to that one appointment, but I haven't gone back. I'd rather just leave my fate in God's hands."

"Please don't talk like that," Gloria said placing her hand on his knee. Carlos looked at his wife sympathetically and then turned his attention to Alex and John.

"So do you know the sex of the baby?" he asked her.

"A girl," Alex replied.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"No not yet," she said looking over at John. John looked back at her and winked, placing his hand on hers.

"And what do you do for a living John?" Carlos asked when he noticed the gesture between the couple.

John was about to answer him when a young girl, about 18, walked into the living room accompanied by a boy her age.

"Mom, Dad," she said in Spanish. "I'm going out with David."

"Nancy, I want you to meet somebody," Carlos said in English. "That's Alexandra."

"Oh," Nancy said looking over at Alex and John. "Hi."

Alex smiled, "Hi."

David, who was with Nancy, recognized who John was and a holy shit escaped from his mouth. Everyone looked over at him.

"Sorry. It's just that, that's John Cena," he said almost gushing. Nancy looked over at John and then looked back at David.

"Is that the guy you're always talking about?" she asked him in Spanish.

"Yeah andI'm telling you that's John Cena."

Nancy looked over at John. "Are you really John Cena?" she asked him in English.

John chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied.

"Cena, I watch you every Monday on RAW," David said. "You are definitely one of the best wrestlers around."

John and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks," he said.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll be back later for dinner." She walked over to David and pushed him out of the living room.

"So I'm guessing that you're a wrestler?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," John replied.

"Oh," he replied. "And what do you do for a living Alexandra?"

"I work in the WWE, the business John works for," she replied.

"So… you're a wrestler too?"

"No, I work in a different department."

"Oh ok," he said relief evident in his voice.

They continued making small conversation until it was dinner time. As they were all heading to the large dining room, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Georgina," Gloria said out loud. "I'll go get it."

As they sat down at the table, the person who John hoped to never see again walked in, followed by Gloria. That person was none other than, Gina.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muahahaa! R&R! 


	41. The Day You Left

Thanks for the reviews you guys! This is a short chapter... but it leads to the point. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

* * *

John looked on in shock as did Alex when they saw her.

John looked over at Alex. "What the hell is she doing here?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," Alex replied. Gina looked over at John and gave him a wink. Alex felt the anger rise inside of her when she saw her do that. She looked over at John who did nothing and just started passing the food like everyone else.

_After dinner…_

Everyone sat in the living room talking. Gina was sitting down next to Gloria, talking.

"Can I please talk to you Alexandra?" Carlos said standing up from the couch. Alex looked at him confused. She looked over at John who gave her a reassuring look. Alex stood up and followed him out of the living room to his office.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I want to talk to you," he said. "To explain things."

"You don't need to explain anything. You left Mom to be with her."

"Alexandra, just… let me explain," he begged.

"No! Let me tell you something," Alex began. "I waited for you to come back home, so that we could be a family again. Every birthday, I wished you'd come back, but that never happened. Not once did you call us, not one fucking time. I don't know how you got Ashley and James to forgive you, but I sure as hell am not. The only reason I'm here is because of Mom, other than that, I could care less whether you're dying or not. If you cared enough about us, then you would've come back home, you would've called us, you would've done something. To me, you are a non-existent part of my life. The day you left was the day I stopped calling you dad." She felt the tears overcome her and tried to stop them, but couldn't. Carlos didn't know what to say as the shock overcame him. Alex looked at him, hate and sadness in her eyes. She walked out of his office and as she walked back to the living room she wiped her eyes, removing any trace of her crying.

"Hey," she heard someone call out to her. She looked back and saw Gina standing against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex said bitterly.

"You ok?" Gina asked walking over to her.

"And why would you care?"

Gina scoffed. "You know… you're just a good for nothing bastard," she said. "I guess that's why your father left your family… you were a disappointment. But don't worry…wemade it up to him."

Alex's blood boiled. "What the hell are you talking about?" she said backing away from her.

"That lady sitting in the living room," Gina said. "Guess who she is." With that, Gina walked away from her back into the living room.

* * *

R&R :) 


	42. Never Gave Him a Chance

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story so far... and Happy Late Turkey Day to all!

**Disclaimer: **I own nobody except my OC's.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one. John and Alex sat in the back while James and Elizabeth sat in the front. John looked over at Alex trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Ever since she had talked to father, she had been acting weird and distant around everyone.

Alex looked out the trying to decode what Gina had told her, as well as trying to drive the guilt of speaking to her father in that way. She felt the silent tears drip out of her eyes like a leaky faucet and stream down her face. Alex quickly wiped them off as to not have anyone ask her what exactly was wrong with her. She silently prayed that the day to go home would come by with the snap of her fingers. However, that was not possible.

They arrived at the hotel a couple of minutes later. John and Alex headed up to their room while James and Elizabeth did the same.

_Later that night…_

Alex woke up when she felt the baby kick, she placed her hand on her tummy as the baby stopped. She looked over at John and saw him sleeping, and then got out of bed and used the bathroom. When she came out, she went out onto the balcony where the night was warm and sat down on one of the seats as her sleep went away. Alex's mind went wandering back to what had happened earlier that night.

"_What now?_" she thought to herself. Alex shivered a bit as a cold breeze swept through her.

Meanwhile, as John turned over in bed, he felt the empty space next to him. He opened his eyes and looked beside him, realizing that Alex wasn't there. His eyes traveled to the figure sitting down on the chair outside. He sighed and got out of bed, sliding open the balcony door and stepping onto the cold floor.

"Babe, everything all right?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said wiping the unnoticeable tears from her eyes. John sat down on the other chair and looked ahead at the darkened horizon. "I just… wanna go home."

"We still have a day left," John said. "And a day goes by pretty quick."

Alex sighed. "I can't believe it- that bitch…"

John looked over at her. "What happened?"

"That's her mother," she said still looking ahead. "Her fucking mother."  
"Whose mother?"

"Gina… Gina's mother… his damn wife." Alex balled her hand into a fist.

John didn't say anything as it all became clear to him.

"Wow," he said with a sigh. "Did you know about this before?"

"No, I didn't," she replied. "…I'm going to bed." She stood up from her seat and walked back inside the room, leaving John alone to add another reason as to why he wouldn't tell Alex about what happened in LA.

_The next day…_

Alex and John had decided not to visit Alex's father's house like James and Elizabeth had. Instead, they decided to walk around the city and just relax on their last day there.

"Damn, it's hot," Alex said fanning herself with her hand. She was wearing an orange tanktop and jeans skirt with matching orange flip-flops. John looked over at her and nodded his head. He was wearing a pair of shorts with a white wifebeater and white sneakers.

"Hey, you hungry?" John asked.

"Eh… kinda," Alex replied. They found a small restaurant a couple of minutes later where they sat down and ate. After they were done, Alex and John walked around before heading back to the safety of their air-conditioned hotel room.

Alex groaned. "Damn baby…"

John looked over at her as he took out the key card. "What happened?" He swiped the key card open the door.

"All she does is kick, it's tiring," Alex said as she followed him inside. She plopped down on the bed. "Ah… the cold."

John smiled as he took off his sneakers and got on the bed, turning on the TV. "It feels good."

"John?" Alex said sitting up.

"Yeah?" he said looking over at her.

"We gotta come up with a name for the baby."

John nodded his head as he switched the channels.

"I'm serious. The time is getting closer and we still haven't even prepared her room," Alex said with a sigh.

"Well, then we'll start on that when we get back," John replied.

"There won't be enough time," she said.

"Yes there will," he answered. "We have two more months left."

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Hey, you wanna go out to dinner tonight, since it's our last night here?"

"Ok," Alex replied.

_That evening…_

Alex finished getting ready as did John. When they were done, they left the hotel and soaked in the balmy night as they walked to the small restaurant a couple of blocks away. They got a table outside overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's beautiful tonight," Alex said softly as she looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah, but I think you're more beautiful," John said with a smile. Alex looked over at him and shyly smiled, her face turning a slight pink.

John chuckled as he took her hand in his. "I love you babe." He took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too," she replied.

The waitress came and they gave her their orders. They chatted about various things before their food arrived a little while later. They ate and after they were done, sat back and drank coffee.

"The food was great," John said patting his stomach.

Alex chuckled. "Yep," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

When they left the restaurant, they walked around a bit and headed back to the hotel. As they waited for the elevator to take them to their floor, they were greeted by James and Elizabeth.

"How was it?" Alex asked them.

"It was all right. Actually… he wanted me to give you this letter," James said handing her a small white envelope. Alex hesitantly took it from his hand.

"How was your night?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was good. Went out to grab something to eat," John replied. Their elevator arrived and all four stepped in.

"I can't wait to leave," Alex said softly.

"You never even gave him a chance," James said.

"James, please don't start."

"Alexandra, he wanted to speak to you. He wanted to forgive you. All he ever wishes is to take it back, but he can't. You've should've at least heard him out."

Alex looked at him. "For what? Sympathy? You were too young to know the shit that he did, how he fucked over our family for someone else's. So you can take all of the nice memories you have of him now and shove it up your ass!" Alex said as the elevator doors opened. She walked out, leaving the other three behind. John looked over at Elizabeth and James not knowing what to say.

"I'll try to calm her down," John said walking out before the doors closed. He walked down the hallway, following her.

"Alexandra," he said as he caught up to her. Alex stopped and turned around, tears falling freely from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug letting her cry her eyes out. They stood there for a couple of minutes, in the middle of the hallway, before Alex pulled away from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at John, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go back to the room," John said softly as he took her hand in his. Alex nodded and followed him back to the elevator.

* * *

R&R! Hope you liked:) 


	43. Weddings, Family, & Bored Nephews

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the _drama_! Also, thanks _Roxxy1984_ and _JCBatistagurl21_ for suggesting the baby names, I think they're cute. :)

Well, I own nobody unfortunately. Very sad.

Enjoy!_

* * *

A couple of weeks later…_

It was the day of her mother's wedding. Alex looked over at her mother whose makeup was being put on. She looked over at her older sister, carrying her newly born son in her hands as her makeup was being done as well. Alex got up and walked out of the room filled with women. She walked downstairs and headed outside to the backyard of her mother and fiancé's Long Island home, the place where the ceremony would take place. Guests were already beginning to arrive and fill the seats. As she observed the scene before her, she felt the phone in her hand ring. Alex looked at the caller ID and smiled as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi honey," John said on the other line.

"How are you babe?" she asked.

"I'm good. Missing you that's all," he replied. "How's the wedding going so far?"

"Great. Everyone's getting ready," Alex said.

"That's great. Tell your mom I send her my congrats."

"Will do… once again," Alex said with a chuckle.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked.

"The baby's fine. Kicking like always and not letting me sleep."

"That sucks," John said.

"Yes it does… very much. And besides, I just wanna work again. I'm tired of staying at home doing nothing."

"You'll get back to work in no time. Don't stress it and enjoy your last couple of weeks as a pregnant mommy."

Alex laughed. "Enjoying the back pains and foot swelling sounds a bit far fetched to me right now."

John laughed. "Listen babe, I gotta go. They're calling me for my match already. Have fun and I'll see you in Boston on Tuesday."

"All right," Alex replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before hanging up. Alex hung up as well and waddled back upstairs to where the women were getting ready.

_Later…_

Alex felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she heard her mom and Greg proclaim their vows to each other. She wiped the tears away with the tissue she held in her hand, being careful not to damage the makeup she wore. She looked over at her older sister who was also crying and smiled.

"That was so romantic," Ashley whispered. Alex nodded her head as she looked back at the couple who had begun to place the rings on each other's left hand.

At the reception, everyone sat around at the tables set up and chatted amongst themselves. Alex was sitting at one of the bigger tables where her immediate family sat.

She looked over at her young nephew. "What's with the face Jonathan?" she asked.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here," he said in a whiny tone.

"Hmm… I'm sure we could find something to do," she said looking over at her other nephew who was on the verge of falling asleep. She laughed to herself, which made Jonathan look at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny aunty?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Come on." She stood up from her seat and looked over at her sister.

"I'm taking your kids," she said to her. Her sister looked over at her with a look of disbelief.

"What about Mom?" Ashley asked.

"Eh… I think she'll do without me," Alex replied looking over at her mother and Greg who were dancing. She tapped Matthew, her other nephew on the shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Come on," she said with a smile. Both kids got up from their seats and followed her to the inside of the house.

"Where does Grandma keep all the games?" Alex asked the two kids who had followed her upstairs to the room Cassandra had set up for them.

"Over here," Matthew said going over to a shelf. He pulled out a board game. "Can we play this?" the 5 year old asked walking over to Alex and handing him the game.

"Sure," Alex said. "You wanna play _Sorry!_ Jonathan?" she asked the 6 year old.

"Uhhuh," he said sitting down on the floor. Matthew did the same as his brother and looked up at Alex.

"How about we go downstairs and play in the dining room?" she suggested, knowing full well that it would be a lot of trouble to sit on the floor. "I'll give you guys ice cream."

"Ok," the boys replied in unison. They both followed her downstairs to the dining room table.

"I'll go get the ice cream while you guys set up the game," Alex said as she left them to go to the kitchen. She took out the tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and then got 3 small bowls and spoons. Alex took the contents with her back to the dining room and set them on the table serving the boys each their own bowl of ice cream.

They played the game till the reception ended. Alex didn't even notice her sister walk into the room since all three were enthralled with the game.

"You guys… it's time to go," Ashley said walking over to them.

"Just a little more time mommy," Jonathan said. "I'm winning."

"Ash, this is gonna be our last game," Alex said. "Why don't you sit down and watch? There's ice cream… well melted ice cream."

Ashley looked over at her and sighed. "No thank you," she said as she took the tub of melted ice cream and the bowls. She walked out of the dining room leaving the three to finish their game. Matthew eventually ended up winning which prompted Jonathan to challenge him for a rematch.

"I think that's about enough boys," Alex said. "It's time for you to go." All three helped put the game back in its box and then walked into the living room where the family was gathered around talking.

"Alexandra, you have finally appeared," Cassandra said looking over at her.

Alex chuckled. "I had to keep these two boys company. They were dying of boredom out there." Matthew and Jonathan nodded their heads in unison approving of their aunt's statement.

"Well, you missed my speech," Greg said. "A great one at that."

"I'm sure you guys got it on tape. Am I right?" Alex asked.

"I believe so," he replied. "Do we have it on tape pumpkin?"

"Yes we do," Cassandra replied.

"The ceremony was beautiful though," Elizabeth, who was sitting with a quiet James, said.

"Yes it was. It made me and Alex cry," Ashley said getting up. "Well, Mark has to work tomorrow and the boys have school, so it's best we go now before it gets too late."

"Yeah. We gotta work tomorrow too," James said getting up.

They all went and got their jackets from the closet and began to get ready to leave. Alex was staying with her mother and Greg, even though she insisted on getting a hotel so as to leave them to their business.

Before everyone left, James pulled Alex to the side to speak with her. They hadn't spoken to each other since their trip to Puerto Rico, after the fight they had and he was looking to bury the hatchet.

"Alex, I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted when we went to visit him. I didn't really mean for it to go down like that," he said to her.

"It's all right," Alex said. "I've moved on."

"Okay," he said. They gave each other a hug and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Read & Review :) 


	44. An Ordinary Boring Day in the Household

Omg... it's soo cold here in New York. It's supposed to snow a bundLe... hopefuLLy they cancel school, which I highly doubt cuz the NYC Public School system is crappy like that. O wellsz... Anyways! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and thanks a bunch for all the reviews you've given.This definitely helps to continue the story. Well... onto the chapter. :)

* * *

Alex was glad to be back home in Boston. While she loved her mother, she couldn't spend another day hearing her gush about Greg. Alex unpacked her clothes and began preparing hers and John's laundry. She had moved into John's house a couple of weeks back and so far things were going smoothly between them. They had already chosen a color for the baby's nursery and were already in the process of moving the baby's furniture in it. When Alex finished unpacking and sorting the unwashed clothes into categories: colors, whites, delicates, she took them downstairs to the basement and put the first load in to wash.

She went back upstairs and heard her cell phone ring that familiar tone.

"Hello?" she said when she picked it up.

"Hey Alex," spoke the other voice on the line.

"Stephanie!" Alex exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Great and you?" she asked.

"I've been doing well. What's up?"

"Well, a couple of people from work are coming over for dinner on Saturday night and I would love it if you and John could make it."

"I'd love to. I'll speak to John about it when he comes back from the road."

"That's great," Stephanie said. "Anyways, how's your maternity leave going so far?"

"Boring. I'd rather be at work right about now. There's nothing to do. The only interesting thing going on is yoga."

Stephanie laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be back at work in no time."

"Thank god," Alex said with a chuckle. "How was the vacation with Paul? You never told me about it."

"It was fantastic," Stephanie said with a giggle. "You were right. I definitely needed that vacation. Paul and I caught up a whole lot."

Alex laughed. "That's great Steph."

"Yeah," she replied. "Well, I'm going to have to let you go. I have a meeting in like 2 minutes."

"All right Steph. Take care."

"You too." They hung up on each other and Alex continued to do what she was doing.

_That evening…_

Alex had just finished drying the last load of laundry, and then re-organized the clothes back into their proper place. When she was done, she took a shower and changed into pajamas. A couple of friends who she hadn't seen in a long time had invited her out, but she declined their offer opting to stay in for a quiet night.

Getting the big tub of Edy's Cookie Dough Ice Cream, Alex sat back on the couch in the living room and began watching _The Notebook_. Halfway into the move, the waterworks soon were turned on. Alex felt her phone vibrate and she looked at the caller ID before picking it up.

"Hey babe," she said sniffling as she brushed the tears away.

"Hon, you okay?" John soon asked becoming worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just watching _The Notebook_. That's some sad shit."

John laughed, "I'm glad I'm not watching that movie. So how was your day?"

"It was all right. Did laundry and cleaned up," she said with a sigh. "And yours?"

"Same old shit like always. Just waiting to head out for my match."

Alex gasped. "I forgot _RAW_ was on." She quickly turned off the movie and turned to the wrestling show.

"Hey, it's all right," John said with a chuckle.

"No it isn't. I was about to miss your match and I just missed the whole show. Baby, I hate being stuck here. It ruins my equilibrium."

"Your equilibrium?" John asked, laughing.

"Yes, my equilibrium. That's not funny Cena, it is in fact, very _very_ sad."

John laughed even harder. "I'm sorry baby. It's just that it's… very _very _funny."

"Shut up. I still got my point across."

"I love your choice of words," he said with a smile not evident to her.

"Why thank you baby," Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I gotta go. They're calling me out. I love you. I'll call you later on tonight when I get back to the hotel."

"Okay. Just leave a message if I don't pick up, I'll probably be in my fifth dream by then. Anyways, I love you and good luck in your match."

"All right. Good night then," he said.

"Good night," she replied before hanging up.

Alex watched John's match on _RAW_ that night and went to sleep soon afterwards. It was only then, the next afternoon, that she checked her messages and saw the one that had been left for her at one o'clock in the morning.

* * *

No drama here so far... Now that you've read... go and review :) 


	45. Coming Home

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

John arrived at the Boston Logan Airport as the sun finished rising that Tuesday morning. His body was sore from his match the previous night, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. When John left the airport, he stopped at the flower shop near his and Alex's home and got a bouquet of white stargazer lilies, Alex's favorite.

He arrived to the front of his home a little while later and parked his car in the driveway behind his girlfriend's car. John took his suitcase out and went inside, bouquet in hand. The house was quiet as he headed upstairs to the bedroom. As he entered the sun filled room, he caught sight of his girlfriend sleeping soundly. John placed the lilies on the nightstand next to Alex, and gave her soft kiss on the forehead. He stripped down to his boxers and entered the bathroom, taking a shower.

_Later that morning…_

Alex opened her eyes as the bright sun blinded her eyes. She turned over and saw a sleeping John by her side. Alex smiled to herself as she watched him. She got out of bed a couple of minutes later and looked at the clock. 9:30 am. Alex also saw the lilies on the table and smiled again as she picked them up and smelled them. She left the room and went downstairs placing the bouquet in an empty vase. Alex went back upstairs and took a shower. When she got out, she changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a white tanktop. She put a black hoodie on top. Alex left a note for John on his nightstand and grabbed her yoga mat before leaving the house.

_That afternoon…_

John awoke from his deep slumber. He looked over his side and noticed Alex wasn't there anymore. John saw the time. 12:16pm. John got up from bed and noticed the note on the nightstand. He took it and read it.

_John,  
__I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
__Love,  
Alex_

John placed the note back on the nightstand and went in the shower. When he came out, he changed into a pair of black gym shorts and one of his wrestling shirts. John took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe," John said.

"I see you're up," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Wanted to know if you'd be willing to meet me for lunch in say 20 minutes?" John asked.

"All right," Alex replied.

"Ok. I'll meet you at Applebee's then."

"Sure," she said. "And sweetheart, I took your car. I was too lazy to do the whole switching thing."

"It's all right," John said. "Where are your car keys anyways?"

"I left them on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, well I'll see you then."

"All right," she said before they both hung up. John went down to the kitchen and grabbed Alex's car keys before heading out the door.

They met at Applebee's like they said they would a while later. Not a lot of people were there, a relief to John, and they got a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Had a good sleep?" Alex asked as they looked through the menu.

"Yeah," he replied with a yawn. "A bit tired still along with the soreness."

Alex gave him a sympathetic smile and kept on looking through the menu.

"And where did you head off to so early in the morning?" John asked her.

"I had a yoga class and I was getting the painting supplies for the baby's room."

"Oh," he replied. "You're actually gonna paint it on your own?"

"Yep... well I'll try," she said with a chuckle. "I heard it was relaxing."

"Babe, you should just call in painters to do the job. Wouldn't it be easier?"

"And where's the fun in that?"

John looked up at her from the menu. "You're weird."

Alex looked at him. "Why thank you. That's what having nothing to do does to you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry... in due time, you'll have plenty of things to do."

Alex rolled her eyes and looked down at the menu.

"What did I say?" John asked.

"Nothing," she said looking through the menu. The waiter came by and they both ordered their food. When he left with their menus, they stayed there not saying anything for a while. John took her hand in his and rubbed it.

"Hey, have you come with any baby names?" John asked her.

"It's too hard," she said. "Oh god, the baby's kicking again."

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, a little. This pregnancy is taking its toll on me. I just wanna get it over with."

"Still got two more months left A-Rod. This is just the home stretch."

"Ew. You haven't called me A-Rod in the longest…"

Their food arrived a while later. They sat there conversing, eating their food.

"Great match last night," Alex commented in between bites.

"Thanks," John replied as he drank a sip of his Sprite. "Babe, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Alex asked, confused.

"I gotta head out to Tampa tomorrow."

Alex looked at him surprised. Deciding against saying anything, she went back to her food.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" John asked watching her.

"When are you coming back?"

"Well I'll be home next week Tuesday."

Alex shook her head. "Okay," she replied softly.

After they finished eating lunch, they headed outside to the parking lot.

"Here," Alex said handing him his keys. "The painting supplies are in the back so just take them in the house for me."

"All right," John said handing her her car keys. "I'm heading over to Marc's for a bit, so I'll be back later."

Alexwavedhim awayand walked away to her car without saying goodbye. John shook his head and turned around walking to his car.

* * *

If you don't know, Marc is Trademarc, John's cousin also known as the rap doode in his videos... hehe. Yeah, had to point that out. Anyways, review please. :) 


	46. Painting the Baby's Room

Happy New Years! Yes, I know I'm three days late... o wellsz. Sorry I haven't updated for the longest, but I have two chapters up. The story's almost ending and I'm still thinking about whether I should do a sequel. Maybe... maybe not. Well I hope you enjoy!

And... I own nobody except my main character. :)

* * *

John had left early that morning while Alex was still sleeping. When she woke up mid-morning, she sighed, seeing the empty space next to her. She got up and made the bed, heading downstairs afterwards. Another day alone, like usual. As Alex was making herself some coffee, the house phone rang, an unusual thing. She went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Alex, it's me Catherine," replied John's mother on the other line.

"Oh hi Mrs. Cena, how are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm doing well and you?"

"I'm all right."

"Is John there by any chance?" she asked.

"No, he left early this morning. He had to go to Tampa for work."

"Oh," Catherine replied. "Well, are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing interesting. I'm going to start painting the baby's room."

"Oh that's great. Would you mind company? I'm heading down to Boston later."

"No I wouldn't, that's fantastic."

"All right then. I'll see you at around 2?"

"Sure, see you then." They both hung up.

The generic music blasted the speakers as Alex walked down Aisle 5 of Shoprite. As she finished getting the last of her groceries, she walked to the cashier and paid for her things, heading back to the house afterwards. It would be soon before John's mother arrived and Alex wanted to prepare lunch for her. When she was done making lunch, she went upstairs and started on painting the room. Alex had made sure to change into an old t-shirt and jeans before she had began.

Time passed on and Alex was painting a wall when she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. She put down the brush and walked out, heading downstairs to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by Catherine and Marilyn, Mike's (John's brother) girlfriend.

"Hey you guys, come on in," Alex said as she let them inside. She didn't hug either of them since she was slightly covered in baby pink shade of paint.

"The traffic was horrible coming down here to the city," Catherine said as she took off her coat and hung it on a hanger. She did the same with Marilyn's jacket. "And the weather is cold outside."

"Yeah, it's getting colder by the day," Alex replied nodding her head. "Do you guys want something to drink or anything?" she said as she led them into the kitchen.

"No, it's all right. Today was Marilyn's day off from the hospital, so I invited her along."

Alex looked over at Marilyn and smiled. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. Hey, that's a nice shade of pink," Marilyn complimented. "How far along are you in painting?"

"Well I'm halfway into the first wall," Alex replied. "It's been kinda hard to complete it with the baby kicking and all."

"Have you picked out a name for her?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet. I'm kinda behind on all the baby stuff."

"Don't worry, you'll come up with something," Marilyn said.

"Hopefully," Alex said leaning against the counter. "Well, I made you guys lunch since I knew it was a long way down here," she said as walked over to the refrigerator.

The ladies chatted all afternoon as they painted the baby's room.

"…It just sucks that he can't be here that often," Alex said as she handed the can of paint to Marilyn. "Now I know how all the wrestlers' wives feel when their husbands go on the road."

"Have you two talked about marriage?" Catherine asked her.

"No, not really," Alex said shaking her head. "None of us ever brought it up."

"Do you think you guys will ever get married?" Marilyn asked.

"I dunno. Maybe… in the future," she replied.

They finished painting into early evening and after sitting around and chatting some more with coffee, Catherine and Marilyn left Alex to an empty house.

* * *

R&R! 


	47. Baby Shower Surprise

Yes, it's a short chappie. I'm sorry you guys. I hope you enjoy it though._

* * *

_

_Saturday night…_

Alex had tried to get herself out of heading to Stephanie's house for dinner that day. However, Stephanie had insisted she go. She hadn't been feeling all that great and was tired from decorating the baby's room. As she drove up Stephanie's street, she noticed that there were more cars parked than usual that night. She shook it off as she found a parking space in front of the house. She exited her car and walked up the pathway to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It took an unusual long time, but Stephanie finally greeted her.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Stephanie said giving her a hug. "You look great."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, but I feel like shit."

"Hon, what's the matter?" Stephanie said letting her inside. She took her coat from her.

"I'm just tired and lonely and this pregnancy is getting to me. I just want to get this over with."

Stephanie gave her a hug. "Don't worry, everything will get better… Come on, cheer up, I got something to show you."

They broke the hug and Stephanie took her by the hand as she led her into the darkened living room. As soon as they stepped foot inside, the lights came on with the everybody shouting in unision 'Surprise!'. Alex's mouth dropped as she looked at everyone and the decorations that filled the room. Her female co-workers from the office were there, some of the female wrestlers, Linda McMahon and Shane's wife Marissa, her mother and sister, John's mother and Marilyn, her close friends who lived in New York, among other people. Alex looked over at Stephanie and gave her a hug.

"Wow Steph. You got me real good on this one," Alex said to her best friend. "What's this for though?"

Stephanie laughed. "It's your baby shower Alexandra."

"Oh," Alex said. "I forgot those even existed."

Stephanie shook her head and gave her a hug. "Enjoy your night my friend."

Alex returned the hug. "Thank you." They broke the hug and Alex went over to greet the guests.

"Oh my god this is so cute," Alex exclaimed as she unwrapped the gift. She showed all the women the gift and thanked the person who gave it to her. When she was done unwrapping gifts, they cut the medium sized cake that read 'Congratulations Mommy to Be' and everyone had a slice.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Stephanie said over everyone's voices. The ladies soon quieted down and Alex looked over at Stephanie wondering what she was going to do now.

"Now Alex, there's one more special surprise for you tonight. Just wait here…" Stephanie walked out of the living room and came back in a second later followed by someone. Alex felt herself light up as she saw John come in and walk over to her. All the women began to cheer for the couple as they hugged and kissed each other.

"You enjoying your night?" John asked her.

"Yeah, it got better now that you're here though," Alex said with a smile. John smiled and kissed her forehead. They were together the rest of the night at Alex's baby shower, and although John didn't want to stay among the group of women, he knew that being by his expectant girlfriend's side would make her the happiest woman there.

* * *

R&R:) 


	48. Cravings

I am determined to finish this story.. I just hope you guys keep on reading it. Review pLease!

I own nobody only the characters I made up... if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story right now. :)_

* * *

_

_Two months later…_

John finished assembling the crib in the already painted and decorated room. He admired the finished product and left the room.

"Baby, I'm done," he said walking into the bedroom. Alex was packing a bag to take to the hospital the day she was due.

"Okay," she replied not looking in his direction. "The Lamaze class is in an hour so we have to be outta here by 1:30."

"All right," John said taking off his shirt and changing into another one.

_At the Lamaze class…_

John felt himself get drowsier by the second as the teacher blabbered on about the steps needed to take when the expecting mother went into labor. He jolted upward as he heard an angry whisper beside him. John looked over at Alex.

"I was just resting my eyes," he said defensively, sitting upright in the chair. Alex rolled her eyes and geared her attention towards the teacher again. When the teacher was done lecturing the small class of expecting couples, the interactive lesson began.

"Okay… so remember to keep a steady breathing when you're in labor," the teacher said. She demonstrated the breathing techniques and then instructed the mothers to do it. "The husbands should follow the breathing patterns as well." All the men in the room began to the breathing exercises. John sighed, cursing himself mentally for agreeing to take the damn class.

"John," Alex said snapping him out of his thoughts. John looked over at her. "You're supposed to do the breathing with me."

John rolled his eyes and started to do the breathing. Alex bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she watched John do the breathing patterns.

After the class was done for the day, Alex and John headed back home. John was dead tired from coming back from the road and dealing with his girlfriend. All he wanted was some sleep. When they got to the house, John headed straight for the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his bed hit the pillow.

Alex, on the other hand, was bummed that John had just fallen asleep. It wasn't that she was selfish or anything, they just didn't spend that much time together anymore. The most he spent at home was a day or two, if he didn't have any appearances or autograph signings. Then, when he was at home, all he did was sleep or workout. Not much was done between both of them, the only time they had actually spent a day together in the last two months was that same day of the Lamaze class.

She took off her coat and walked into the living room, doing her usual routine since she got pregnant, sit down and watch TV. Alex felt herself get an urge for cheese. Not just any cheese though, Mozzarella Cheese. Granted, she would of gone out herself to the supermarket, but she couldn't drive anymore. The headaches she had experienced a couple of months earlier were coming back stronger now and since she couldn't have medication because of how far she was in her pregnancy, her driving was limited. Alex didn't want to wake up John, but the urge for Mozzarella Cheese was too strong. She got up and waddled up the stairs to the bedroom where John lay. She walked in and tiptoed over to him, gently tapping him.

"Baby…" she said softly. John stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"John…" she repeated, this time a little louder.

"What now?" John asked looking up at her with tired eyes.

"I want cheese," she said sitting down.

"Baby… isn't there cheese in the kitchen?" he asked, irritated.

"No, there's nothing in the fridge."

John sighed. "Can't you wait a couple of more hours and then I'll go to the supermarket and you get your cheese?"

Alex pouted. "But John…"

John sat up. "Forget it. I'll get you your cheese," he said giving up. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone. He stretched a bit and then put on his sneakers, walking out of the room when he was done. Alex followed him downstairs and watched as he put on his jacket.

"What kinda cheese do you want?" he asked.

"Mozzarella. But not the store brand. The Polly's brand."

"What's the difference?" John asked confused.

"They taste different."

"How? Isn't mozzarella cheese one flavor?"

"Polly's is better babe."

"How is it better?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It just is."

"Whatever," John said taking his car keys. "Anything else you want?"

"I dunno…" Alex replied. She stood there thinking about what else he should bring.

"Listen… you wanna come along?" he asked, not wanting to stand there any longer.

"All right," Alex said. She went over to where she had put her jacket and put it on.

_At the supermarket…_

John and Alex walked down the aisles picking out various things. While Alex had picked out the sugary unhealthy food, John had picked out the healthy food for himself- and hopefully her.

"Babe… since when do you eat Count Dracula cereal?" John asked her.

"A month ago. It actually tastes very good," Alex said putting it in the cart. "I never knew all this processed food could have that effect on me."

John raised an eyebrow. "That baby's gonna come out fat if you continue to eat like that."

"No she won't," Alex answered defensively.

John chuckled. "Then stop eating all that processed stuff. You have Count Dracula, Lucky Charms, AND Fruit Loops. Do you really need all that cereal? Then, you have Oreo's, Cheetos, and to top it all off three bottles of Coke."

Alex gave him a stern look. "So?"

"I'm just saying that it's a little too much. You don't really need all this stuff. Besides, the doctor said you should be eating healthy for the baby."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, then we'll just leave everything." She took out all of the cereals, cookies, and chips along with the sodas and placed them on a random shelf.

"Happy?" she said.

"Alex…" John said.

"Don't talk to me," she said pushing the cart ahead. Alex took the cheese she had been craving for and stood in line to pay along with all the other groceries. After she paid, she pushed the cart with all the bagged up groceries to the car. John, however, stayed behind and gathered up all the food she had left.

"What this woman makes me do," he said to himself as he paid the cashier. He walked back to the car where Alex was waiting for him. He put the groceries in the back along with the others and got into the driver's side of the car.

"What held you up babe?" Alex asked looking over at him.

"I got you your junk food."

Alex smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I really didn't want you to stay mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you."

"You weren't?" he said looking over at her.

"Nah."

"So then it's all right if I take back those groceries?"

"Uh… no. Let's go home."

John chuckled and drove out of the supermarket parking lot.

* * *

Ok... now go revew! 


	49. Nameless Baby

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody except for the characters I made up. :)

Go Steelers Go! _

* * *

_

_That November…_

"I can't do this anymore John," Alex said walking into the bedroom. "This baby needs to get out… now."

Alex was counting down the days in giving birth desperate in just having the baby. The doctor had told her to just have patience, but she couldn't wait much longer. John looked over at her. He had been packing his suitcase to head on the road for RAW.

"Hon, don't worry. You'll have the baby in due time."

"You know what sucks?" she said sitting down on the bed. "The fact that we still don't have a name for her. This is just horrible. My baby's gonna be nameless!"

"No she's not," John said walking over to his closet. "She'll have a name."

Alex sighed, "At what time are you leaving?"

"At seven," he said walking back over to his suitcase and putting in some clothes.

Alex lay down on the other side of the bed and turned on the TV in their room. She flipped through the channels and settled on ESPN.

"Ah… Sportscenter," she said with a smile. "So who won the game last night babe?"

"The Celtics won 122-96," John replied closing up the packed suitcase.

Alex made a face and turned her attention back to the television. John began to undress and then headed out of the room to the bathroom.

_A couple of hours later…_

John put on his coat and baseball cap. He went over to his girlfriend who stood there quietly beside his suitcase.

"Babe, don't put that face on," he said hugging her. "I'll be back on Tuesday."

Alex hugged him back as the tears fell down her face. "I'mma miss you Skunky."

John looked at her and smiled as he brushed the tears away. "I'll miss you too A-Rod." He kissed her on the lips, and then looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly. "Even though you bug the hell out of me."

Alex chuckled. "I love you too." She kissed him again. When they pulled away, John got his suitcase.

"I'll call you when I get to the airport," he said as he opened the door.

"Okay," Alex said. John went over to her and gave her another kiss. He rubbed her belly and leaned down giving her stomach a small peck. Alex felt herself begin to sob as she watched him do this.

"Baby, don't cry," John said hugging her. "I'll be back before you know it." He pulled away from her and grabbed his suitcase, rolling it outside to his car. Alex closed the door behind her and walked upstairs to the room, still crying. She lay down on the bed and finished Sportscenter before switching the station to the Food Network channel. John called her half an hour later to tell her that he arrived at the airport. She recieved a call fromStephanie a little while later.

"...I just want this baby to come out Steph," Alex said. "I'm so uncomfortable with this stomach it's just horrible."

"I can imagine," Stephanie said. "What did the doctor say?"

"That this is normal and the baby will come soon."

"Oh okay," Stephanie replied. "Well then, all you have to do now is wait. Did you come up with a name for the baby yet?"

"No," Alex said with a sigh. "I can't decide on anything. And John sure as hell is no help."

Stephanie laughed, "She'll have a name. Don't worry."

"Hopefully. I don't want her nameless."

The two women talked for a little while later before hanging up. Alex prepared herself a small meal and then took a shower, going to bed early that night. She just hoped that the baby would come soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...! Revieww! 3 


	50. In Long Island for the Weekend

I'm almost done with the story... don't know if I should do a sequel to this? Should I? Hehe.

I finally picked the baby's name! Thanks_Roxxy1984 _& _JCBatistagurl21 _for the suggestions.

All of you guys are awesome and I just wanna say thanks for reading my story. :)

**Dis:** Pfft... I wish.

Ok... moving right along...

_

* * *

Three days later… (Monday)_

Alex walked around the mall with her mother and older sister. Her mother had surprised her that Saturday and decided that Alex spend a weekend in New York, instead of being alone in Boston. Ashley, her older sister, had left her three children with their father and joined the two ladies to shop.

"Yeah, that one looks nice," Ashley commented as their mother posed a dress for them. They were in the women's fitting room at Macy's helping their mother pick out a dress for a party she was attending.

"I don't like it," Alex replied. "It's too… red."

"You haven't liked one thing that I've tried on," Cassandra, her mother, replied.

"Well I'm sorry," Alex said with a shrug. Ashley laughed as her mother walked back into the fitting room.

"So how you holding up?" Ashley asked looking over at her as they sat on the bench.

"Not all great. Pregnancy officially sucks," Alex said with a sigh.

"It's not that bad, just the last two months."

"Yeah, and it's even worse when they're kicking all the time."

"I can imagine."

"Yep," Alex said rubbing her stomach. "I just want her to come out already."

Ashley chuckled, "So you picked out a name yet?"

"No, this is horrible Ash. My baby's not gonna have a name."

"Yes she will."

They looked over as the door opened and their mother revealed another dress.

"Now that one's nice," Alex said.

"I don't like that one," Ashley countered. "It's too… old."

"Oh god," Cassandra said throwing her hands in the air. She went back inside to change.

Alex laughed. "We're gonna be here all day," she said.

"I guess so. But yeah… about the name thing, I dunno if you're gonna like this one, but I've always wanted to name my child Emma if it was ever a girl. However, since I've only had boys, there's no point in having the name."

Alex smiled. "You don't need to give me your name Ash."

"I want to, she's my first ever niece."

Alex hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, it's my gift to your daughter." The sisters broke the hug as their mother came out outfitted in another dress.

"Now that one is perfect," Ashley commented.

"I definitely agree," Alex replied.

_At the food court…_

The women sat down at the table eating their food and chatting about different things.

"I just wanna workout after I have this baby. I definitely plan on getting back to my old weight," Alex said.

"Losing all that pregnancy sure as hell is not easy. Even though I'm still breast-feeding and taking care of the other two, I try to fit in at least two days at the gym each week," Ashley replied.

Alex made a face. "I've been trying to keep healthy, but those damn cravings are too strong. I'm now addicted to Count Dracula cereal."

Ashley and Cassandra laughed.

"I remember being addicted to this cake my mother used to make," Cassandra said. "She had to make a special one for me each week."

"Yeah, I used to have to eat Pringles with sour cream all the time when I was pregnant with Jonathan. Surprisingly, I was addicted to anything any of the other pregnancies," Ashley commented.

They talked a little while longer before leaving the mall. Ashley went home, while Alex headed back to her mother's and Greg's house. When they got there, Alex took a shower, and went to the living room to watch RAW with her mother and Greg.

"Oh god… I can't watch this anymore," Alex said covering her eyes as she saw John in the ring with a bloody face.

"Greg, hon, change the channel please," Cassandra said looking over at her husband. Greg changed the channel to something else.

Alex stood up. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed and get some sleep." She said goodnight to them both and went upstairs to sleep.

Alex woke up early the next morning to sounds of people coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked out of her room, curiously heading downstairs to see what was going on. Alex saw her family gathered in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you guys were coming," Alex said walking into the kitchen. She noticed her mother's eyes first, red from crying. "Mom… what happened?" she asked softly going over to her.

"Your father…" Cassandra replied. "…He died last night."

Shock overcame her the moment she heard those words. They replayed over and over again. Alex looked over at James for an answer and then at her sister, but she only received blank stares. She sat down in a chair in the kitchen trying to make sense of the situation.

"How could this happen?" she asked softly, mostly to herself.

"I got a call early this morning from Gloria and she told me what happened. He was in the hospital for the past couple of weeks. He had requested to be put off his medication," James said looking over at her as he leaned against the counter.

"That's just… unbelievable," Ashley said. "I just spoke to him the other day and he never told me anything."

"Wow..." Alex said shaking her head. "I… I don't know what to say."

Later on that morning as Alex packed her stuff to head back to Boston, her mind went to her father. She didn't know much about him, and was now starting to regret the fact that she never took the time to know him and why he left. Alex wiped a tear from her eye as she closed her duffel bag and walked out of the room.

"All right Mom I'm ready," Alex said as she waddled down the hall.

"Okay hon," Cassandra replied as she walked out of her room. Following Alex down the stairs, Cassandra put on her jacket and took out her car keys. Both ladies walked out of the house and to the car where they began their trip back to Boston.

* * *

Hope you like the name and the chapter! ...And Review please. :) 


	51. Back home with a visit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the people who own themselves. :)

* * *

Alex and her mother arrived in Boston that mid-afternoon.

"Alexandra, I'm not gonna go in since I gotta head back to the city," her mother said as she parked in front of the house.

"It's all right," Alex said taking off her seatbelt. "So hopefully I'll see you when this baby's out?"

"Yeah hon," Cassandra said with a smile. "Just rest and be patient."

"Okay," she replied. She leaned over and gave her mom a hug. "Love you Mom."

"I love you too darling," her mom said. Alex got out of the car and waved to her mom as she waddled up the front steps of the house. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Alex heard the voices coming from the living room and then heard footsteps.

"Hey babe," John greeted walking over to her and giving her a small kiss.

"Hi," Alex replied with a smile. She noticed the small bandage on his forehead from the previous night's RAW. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "It's nothing. Just needed a couple of stitches."

"I couldn't watch that last night. I was worried when you didn't call me…"

"I was just so tired hon and I had an early flight out."

"Oh ok," Alex replied. "Who's here by the way? I heard voices."

"Oh… it's just Marc and his girlfriend," John said as he led the way to the living room. Alex took off her jacket and put her bag down in front of the staircase, and followed him into the living room.

"Hey Alex," Marc, John's cousin, greeted as he got up.

Alex went over to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Marc." She looked over at Marc's girlfriend, Andrea, and smiled walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"You look great," Andrea said as she returned the hug. They pulled away from each other.

"Andrea… I look like shit," Alex replied. "I need to have this baby already. I'm tired of pregnancy."

"When are you due?" Marc asked as he sat back down. They all sat around the couch.

"Hopefully on Thursday," Alex replied.

"How you holding up John?" Andrea asked looking over at him.

"I'm just anticipating this," John said with a smile. "This whole pregnancy thing has gotten to me too over the past couple of months."

"It's just great to see you two together again," Andrea said. "Marc and I missed having you two around."

"Yeah… it's definitely good. Especially with this surprise," John replied. He looked over at Alex and smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Listen… I'm gonna steal your girlfriend for a quick second if you don't mind," Andrea said getting up. Alex stood up as well and both ladies left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Andrea asked as they sat down

"I've been good lately," Alex said. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

"That's great," she replied. "When you left, it was just crappy. I've never seen John like that… ever."

Alex sighed, "I just didn't know how to handle it Drea. It was unexpected and I didn't how John would react. I had to leave. I'm glad you didn't tell him though."

"Well, you made me swear on my life not to, how could I? I felt horrible lying to him though. You don't know how many nights Marc had to come and drag him out of the house just to have fun."

"I just can't believe he went out with Gina," Alex said.

"Me neither. I still don't know what the hell was going through his head. I can't stand her," Andrea said shaking her head.

"Drea, she's my stepsister."

Andrea looked at her in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, exactly what I said. I finally went to go visit my father in Puerto Rico and guess what? Her mother is… was married to him."

"Wow. Was?"

"He died a couple of days ago."

"Oh my god Alex… I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay… I'm fine. I didn't know him that well anyways."

"But he's still your father."

Alex sighed, "It's complicated Drea. Let's just leave it alone. Anyways… how are you and Marc doing?"

Andrea shook her head. "We're fine."

Alex smiled as she noticed the ring on her left finger. "When did he ask?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Andrea said with a big smile. They both squealed in delight as they hugged each other.

"So how'd he propose?" Alex asked when they pulled apart.

Andrea proceeded in telling Alex the details of Marc's proposal. After they finished conversing, both ladies headed back into the living room to join the men. They stayed there a while talking before Marc and Andrea said their goodbyes and left.

_Later that day…_

"John… I'm scared," Alex blurted out as she lay down in bed next to him. They were watching TV together, enjoying the rest of their afternoon together.

"Scared of what babe?" John asked looking over at her.

"Having this baby… taking on all these new responsibilities. I just… don't know how I'm going to deal," she said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean," he said.

"No you don't actually," Alex replied defensively. "While you're off on the road, I'm going to be staying here taking care of her. You'll hardly be changing diapers."

"I'll be here though Alex," John replied. "That baby is my responsibility too."

Alex sighed. "It's just hard though John. I never imagined myself being pregnant at 26. I'm just not ready. We're both not ready."

"No… we're not. But, I'm ready to accept this new challenge and just be the best father I can to this baby of ours. If we both stick together, we'll make it."

"Hopefully…" Alex said hesitantly. She rested her head on John's chest and closed her eyes. John ran his hands through her soft, silky hair and imagined his future. He knew the reality of it, he in fact would not be there to see his child grow. John had heard from the veterans and even current wrestlers about how they didn't get to see their own children often and more times than not, missed the most important days of their lives like their first steps and first day of school. He just hoped that what seemed so right wouldn't become so regrettable in the future.

"Babe, I love you," he said softly leaning down and kissing her head.

"I love you too," she replied, her eyes still closed.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	52. Emma

I am S00000 not done with this story yet! I am so so so so sorry for not updating anytime sooner, I'm just so flippin stressed out from the horrors of school. Damn honors. ANYWAYS! I am almost done with the story and will probably do a sequel.. hahahaha! So.. I'll leave you to this chapter.. and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own N0B0DY! Well.. except for my own characters._

* * *

The next evening… _

"So hun, I have a name for her," Alex said put the toothpaste on her toothbrush. John was in the shower while she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Yeah, what is it?" John asked.

"Emma. It was actually Ashley who came up with the name."

"I think Emma's perfect," he replied.

"Yeah, me too," Alex said spitting out the paste. When she was done, she washed her face and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. She put on a pair of maternity jeans and a fitted black tee made just for expectant mothers with the words 'Knocked Up' in white lettering. John was taking Alex to dinner that night, both knowing that this would be the last time they would have a night to themselves for a long time. As Alex put on her shoes, John walked into the bedroom clad in boxers. He changed into a pair of jeans and an army green shirt.

"Alex, you sure you wanna go out tonight? We could stay in and watch a movie," John said putting on his sneakers.

"It's my last night as a pregnant woman John," she replied putting on a black headband and checking herself in front of the mirror. "If the baby wants to come out tonight, then hell, I ain't stopping her."

John laughed and got up walking over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You look so beautiful," John said softly. "I'm gonna miss seeing you pregnant."

Alex smiled, "I love you so much."

"You don't have a clue as to how much I love you," he replied. Alex turned around, facing him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the ringing of John's cell phone.

"What a nice way to ruin the moment," John said sarcastically as they broke the kiss. The phone continued ringing.

"You should pick that up," Alex said turning away from him. John cursed himself as he walked away from her and picked up the ringing cell phone from the nightstand. John exited the room, as he conversed on the phone. Alex spritzed on some perfume and put on a pair of hoop earrings.

John came back in a couple of minutes later. "Babe, we should be heading out," he said as he walked over to his side of the bureau and spritzed on some cologne.

"Okay," Alex said waddling out of the room and heading downstairs. John came down a couple of seconds as she was putting on her jacket and scarf. John put on his jacket as well and they both headed out to the restaurant.

……

"Ah… I'm so full," Alex commented as she sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling the effects right now," John said with a chuckle. The two had just finished having dinner and sat back talking. They left a little while later, and as they were heading back to the car, Alex felt the strangest sensation in her body ever.

"Baby…" Alex said coming to a halt in the parking lot.

"Yeah?" he said looking over at her.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Review please:) 


	53. 20 Hours Total

Okay.. I'm back with a new chapter! I have more time to write now since I'm on Spring Break, but at the same time I don't, which sucks really badly. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nobody that you recognize.

* * *

Alex sat back on the hospital bed frustrated beyond belief. She had been in labor for almost six hours and she was still only three centimeters dilated.

Alex groaned, "Will this baby just get the hell out?"

"Alex… be patient," John said trying to calm her down.

"I don't wanna be patient anymore! I've been patient for six hours…" Alex breathed in and out as she felt the contraction hit her again. John held her hand.

"Ok babe… you're doing good… in and out, that's it," he said rubbing her back. "Think of the clouds in the sky, the peaceful wind," John said taking a couple of pages out of the Lamaze class. Alex sat back on the bed as she felt the contraction go away.

"This hurts so much," she said. "I just want it to go away."

"The nurse is coming back now with the epidural hon," John said.

"Alexandra, John," John's mother Catherine said walking into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Mom," John replied standing up to give her a hug.

"How are you?" Catherine said going over to Alex.

"In pain…" Alex said.

"Where's Dad? I thought he was coming," John said to her.

"Yeah, he's out in the waiting room," Catherine replied.

"Let me go say hi to him," John said standing up, glad to finally have an excuse to leave the room. It's not that he didn't want to be with his girlfriend, but he just needed the space at the moment.

"Okay hon," Catherine said taking his seat by the bed. Alex watched John as he walked out of the room and then looked over at Catherine.

Meanwhile, John walked to the waiting room and saw his father sitting down reading one of the magazines.

"Hey Dad," John said walking over to him.

"Son," Frank said getting up and giving him a hug. "How's she doing?"

"She's getting there," John said with a chuckle. They sat there for a while in silence before John spoke up.

"How'd you do it Dad?" John asked, looking over at him.

"Do what?"

"Be a parent to all of us when we were growing up?"

"I dunno. I'm still a parent to you guys even after you've all grown up and I still learn new things everyday. But there are no rules to parenting John, you just learn along the way."

"But Dad, how can I be a father to a _girl_? It was always just Jake, Mike, Ben, and me. I don't know about being a father to a girl."

"And this is where you're mother comes in," Frank joked. "But… don't worry, you'll learn along the way." The two men continued talking for a while until John caught Stephanie out of the corner of his eye walking to the nurse's station.

"Dad excuse me for a sec," John said standing up. John walked over to where Stephanie was.

"Steph," John said causing her to turn around.

"Oh my god John," Stephanie said letting out a deep breath as she reached in to hug him, a hug which he returned. "How is she?" she asked, pulling away.

"She still hasn't given birth," John replied.

"Wow. How long has it been?"

"About six and half hours now," he said looking at his watch.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah. Let me take you over there," he said walking with her to Alex's room. "She's going to be so happy to see you."

Stephanie smiled. "I brought the duffel bag."

"Thank you so much Steph," John said gratefully. He had asked Stephanie to stop by their house and bring by the duffel bag Alex had packed. John would've done it himself, but Alex insisted on him staying there with her in the hospital. They got to the room a couple of seconds later.

"Alex honey," Stephanie said as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… and sleepy," Alex whispered.

"I brought you your things," Stephanie said as she placed the bag down in front of the bed. She looked over at Catherine and smiled warmly. "Good afternoon Mrs. Cena."

"Hello hun, you call me Catherine," she replied smiling back.

Alex felt herself go into another contraction. She sat up sharply on the bed and yelped out in pain. Everyone in the room ran over to her as she tried to breathe in and out.

"Where the hell is that goddamned epidural?" Alex said in between breaths.

"I'll go check right now babe," John said.

"John please don't leave me," Alex said slipping her hand into his, preventing him from getting away. John leaned down towards her and rubbed her back.

"I won't leave you," John whispered. "You can do this." As soon as the contraction went away, Alex leaned back on the back closing her eyes. At that point, her mother entered the room.

"My baby," Cassandra said going over to her.

"I wouldn't recommend it Cassandra. She just had another contraction," Catherine said from her chair.

"How many minutes apart is she?"

"About 16 minutes. She only three or four centimeters dilated."

"Wow. And she's been here six hours?"

"Yeah," John said.

The nurse came in the room a while later, ordering everyone out of the room except for John. After checking how much Alex had dilated, she concluded that she had progressed to about six centimeters.

"You're almost there," John said while the nurse gave Alex the epidural.

"Thank god," Alex replied as the nurse left.

_14 hours later…_

"Come on babe, one more push," John said as he held her hand. They were in the operating room after a total of 20 hours in labor.

"I can't do it anymore," Alex sighed heavily as she lay back down.

"Alexandra, we need one more push out of you. I can already see the baby's head," Dr. Warner pleaded.

"I can't doctor. Really I can't," Alex said almost in tears.  
"Alex, look at me," John said. "You can do this. One more push and she'll be out, okay?"

Alex nodded her head. "All right," she replied softly. Alex looked over at Dr. Warner.

"You ready?" the doctor asked her.

Alex nodded her head once again and pushed. She felt the pain surge through her body as their newborn baby girl came out of her body. Alex lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She could hear the faint sound of the baby crying as the doctors took her away.

"Alex," John gushed. "We're done. You did great babe."

Alex smiled softly. "How is she?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"She's fine," John smiled. "I'm so proud of you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. The nurse brought the baby over to Alex a couple of minutes after they had removed the umbilical cord and wrapped her up.

"She's so small," Alex said softly as she looked at her. The nurse gently placed the crying baby in her arms and Alex felt herself begin to cry as she held her. John felt the tears roll down his eyes as well as he watched this, an image that was to be etched his mind forever.

* * *


	54. Emma's first night

I haven't written a chapter in the absolute **LONGEST**! I have been stressed to the bone with school work and college applications and stuff of that nature. I also had a tad bit of a writer's block these past couple of months and I just couldn't continue writing the story because it didn't seem right. So, I'm ending the year off with a chapter and starting with many more. I know it's been a long time but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kinda crappy considering it was written during my writer's block. However, I managed to get it over with. I shall dub this the **black chapter** or something of that nature. ANYWAYS, on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Three days later…_

Alex sat on the hospital bed holding a sleeping Emma in her arms. She was waiting for Andrea to come and pick them up from the hospital. John had left for RAW the previous day, so Andrea had offered to take her home.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic is horrible," Andrea said walking in.

Alex looked over at her and smiled. "It's all right," she said softly. Andrea smiled and walked over to her.

"How's Emma doing today?" she asked softly as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"She's doing fine. She just went to sleep a little while ago."

"Oh okay. Did they discharge you already?"

"Yep."

"You ready to leave then?"

"Yeah," Alex said standing up from the bed. "Do you have the car seat?"

"It's in the car. John dropped it off at my place before he left yesterday," Andrea said as she grabbed Alex's bags.

"Oh okay," Alex replied as they walked out of the room. Alex said goodbye to all the nurses who she had become friendly with during the course of her stay at the hospital as she left with Andrea.

_That night…_

Alex woke up as soon as she heard the crying baby. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 2:30 am. She sighed and got up walking over to the crib she had set up that day in her and John's room. Alex had decided against having Emma sleep in a separate room for the first couple of weeks. She picked up Emma and rocked her in her arms.

"What's the matter baby?" Alex said softly. The baby continued to cry. Alex began to sing her a soft lullaby. She rocked back and forth as she sang it and soon enough, Emma was sound asleep. Alex smiled to herself as she gently lay Emma back down in the crib. She walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!! I would definitely like to know what you guys think! _Happy New Year_!!


	55. Mail

Early the next morning, Alex awoke to the sound of the door opening downstairs. Yawning, she got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the small crib to check on Emma, and smiled to herself as she saw the baby, sound asleep. Alex put on her slippers and walked out of the room to meet her boyfriend. She walked downstairs, anxious to see John.

"John?" Alex called out as she reached the bottom. She walked to front door and saw him standing there, with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hey babe…" John said softly looking over at her. He turned around and closed the door behind him. Alex walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You all right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. He looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm just a bit sore and exhausted from that long flight."

Alex smiled. "I'm surprised you're here this early. Wasn't your flight supposed to get here at around 3?"

"Yeah, I changed my flight though. I wanted to spend time with you and Emma today."

Alex smiled and kissed him again. "You should get some rest John."

"Okay," John said with a nod. They gazed into each other's eyes, but were quickly broken by the sound of Emma's crying.

Alex sighed. "I'll go get that," she said turning around and heading upstairs. John watched her as she walked up the stairs and sighed to himself. His back was still throbbing from his match the previous night. John grabbed his stuff and walked upstairs, wincing each time he stepped on a step. John had gotten sleep only on his plane ride from Iowa, and even that was minimal considering the person sitting next to him was as annoying as could be.

John walked down the hall to the room leaving the stuff right next to the door as he made his way inside. He quickly stopped when he saw Alex rocking Emma in his arms. He smiled to himself and walked over to them.

Alex looked over at John. "I have to feed her John. Will you carry her for a minute please?"

"Yeah sure," John said taking Emma from her. He looked down at his newborn daughter. Oddly enough, she looked just like him. The only thing she had was her mother's nose. They held each other in a stare, she captivated him for that mere minute.

"John, bring her over here," Alex said cutting there small moment short. John looked over at Alex and then back down at Emma. He walked over to his girlfriend and handed the baby to her. He watched as Alex got her ready to breast feed her.

"Um… do you need any help?" John asked, feeling uneasy.

"No…" Alex said. "That's fine. She's latched on."

"I guess I'll go shower then," John replied.

_Later that day…_

Alex walked downstairs as the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hi, this is for Ms. Alexandra Rodriguez," the delivery man said holding out a package.

"Oh, I'm her," Alex replied. The delivery man gave her the package.

"Sign here ma'am," he said giving her the electronic clipboard. Alex signed it and thanked him. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder who this is from," she said to herself, setting it down on the countertop. It was a medium sized brown box and it didn't have a return address on the label. She took a knife and cut the tape. She opened it and saw a pink outfit for Emma and a white envelope with her name on it, along with a small clasp envelope. Alex decided on opening the white envelope first. She began to read it to herself, shocked by what was said. But what shocked her even more, was what was in the clasp envelope which she immediately opened to reveal a small stack of pictures.


	56. The Pictures

Thanks for the reviews you guys.. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. )

* * *

She hadn't spoken to him the entire day. Alex had decided against telling John about what she received in the mall in order to avoid the inevitable answer. She just couldn't believe that it had happened. Questions were running through her head. Why? When? How?

Alex looked over at John who was carrying Emma. She hated him at that very moment. He told her he loved her. He told her he'd never hurt her. Was this payback for what she had done to him? John looked over at Alex and smiled. She looked away and got up from her spot on the couch, walking out of the living room. Tears burned her eyes as she walked to the bathroom.

"Keep yourself together Alexandra," she repeated to herself. "You have bigger things to worry about." She wiped her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, watching the change that was going on in her. At that moment in time, hate filled her soul for the man she loved. Alex walked out of the bathroom and went upstairs.

She felt John climb into bed beside her. She made believe she was sleeping, but in truth she had been wide awake. The images just kept on running through her head. She wondered what had gone wrong. Emma was sound asleep in her crib, John putting her in there when he walked into the room. She didn't want to be near him. Alex got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

John looked over at the empty spot beside him wondering what was wrong. She had been acting weird all afternoon. He got out of bed too and walked out of the room, looking for Alex. He walked downstairs and found a light coming from the kitchen. He walked in only to find Alex sitting down at the table with her head in her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked walking over to her. He received no response from her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, he received a shrug moving his hand away. The sound of the tea kettle cut the silence in the room. Alex got up without looking at him and went over to the stove. John noticed the redness in her eyes from crying. His heart broke as he saw them.

"Alex… can you tell me what's wrong?" John pleaded. Alex ignored him and began preparing her cup of tea. He walked over to her and stood there. She just continued to prepare her cup and when she was done, she silently walked past him and sat down. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Is there something I did?" he asked. She looked straight ahead as if he wasn't there. After a couple of moments, she looked over at him.

"You disgust me John."

John looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

Alex shook her head. She got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. She came back in a minute later with the box in her hand. She placed it in front of John.

"What is this?" John asked, perturbed. He looked into the box and pulled the contents out. He opened the white envelope and began to read it:

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm just writing this letter to congratulate you on the birth you just had. I know that we've had our differences in the past, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what, I am here for you. I've realized that despite our hate for each other, now that we're family, we should learn to co-exist with one another. _

_Recently, our father passed away. His last wishes were for us to come in contact and resolve our differences. So that's exactly what I'm trying to do, since I'm a true daughter to him. I want to start this new relationship of ours in honesty and trust, since we are sisters after all. _

_So, I have enclosed something that may just finally end this fighting once and for all. You'll see what I mean. _

_I hope you like what I bought for Emma as well! It was the cutest thing I saw in the store!_

_Your loving sister,_

_Gina_

John put the letter down and picked up the clasp envelope, opening it. He took out the small stack of pictures and just stared in horror as he flipped through every single one of them. He looked up at Alex.

"I don't know where this came from. I swear," John said looking up at his girlfriend.

Alex shook her head. "Don't come to me with that bullshit John."

"Babe, believe me when I tell you. I don't know where those came from."

"John, those pictures are of YOU and Gina. Pictures of you guys having sex for Christ sake. Could you honestly get any lower than that?"

John shook his head. "Alex…"

"Shut it John. I don't even wanna hear it. I can't even stand looking at you right now." She walked over to the sink and dropped the cup in there. She walked out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs, the tears coming full force. John just stared at the pictures in front of him, shocked. He recognized the setting in the background. It was the night he was in LA and he had had dinner with Gina. He got up and threw the pictures into the box along with everything else that came with it. John opened the front door and walked outside to the front garbage can, throwing the box inside. He walked back into the house, ashamed of what just happened.


	57. Forgive me, please

Thanks guys for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. Questions have come up as to whether I'm doing a sequel, but I haven't really thought about that yet. But, I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review. :)

* * *

She loved him. She really did. She just couldn't handle it anymore. The following weeks were the worst in her life. It didn't help having Emma take her mind off of what happened. All she did was remind Alex of John. And when she thought of John, she thought of what happened. Her time was spent cooped up in that gigantic house taking care of the baby day and night. She cried herself to oblivion when she wasn't taking care of Emma. Alex didn't care about anything anymore. She stopped calling the people in her life, as well as picking up the phone.

John was rarely at home anymore. He never stayed longer than a week. When he was home, Alex avoided him as much as she could. John stopped trying to talk to her since all she did was ignore him or give him vague answers to his questions.

She was tired of this lifestyle though. She was tired of having to deal with John, Emma, and she was tired of being in that house. It was no surprise to her, at least, when she finally decided to take action.

"John, we need to talk," Alex said walking into his office. John was home for the next couple days before he to go back out on the road again.

"Yeah, what's up?" he answered indifferently not looking up from the paper his attention had.

"I'm moving back to New York."

He looked up at her. "Why?"

"I can't live like this anymore. I'm tired of staying in this house and I'm tired of feeling helpless. I just can't be here, with you. Not after what you did to me."

"Alex, that's why I'm never here. What about Emma though? How am I going to see her?"

"You can come and visit anytime you want John. You know that. She's your daughter and I'm not stopping you."

John shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Alex looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry John. I just can't do it."

John got up from his seat. "Do what you want Alexandra. I don't care anymore." He walked past her out of the office. She heard his footsteps walk downstairs and then heard the front door slam, not surprising her in the least bit.

Alex had found an apartment in the city big enough for her and Emma. She had driven down with her mother to look at the place right after finding it and instantly fell in love with the place. It was a spacious two bedroom apartment where she could easily settle down and make it a home. She immediately paid the down payment on the apartment and headed back to Boston to pack her things.

"So when are you leaving?" John asked from the doorway to Alex's bedroom.

"In two days," she replied as she put her stuff in a box. Her stuff had been in storage from when she had moved into John's house and she had already called movers to transport it to her new home.

"Oh," John replied. "Are you going to need help?"

"No that's fine. Mom and Greg are going to help as well as Andrea and Marc. So I'm fine."

"Okay." He walked away from the room and went into Emma's. He saw his daughter in her crib sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and touched her small hand.

"I'm gonna miss you kid," he spoke softly to the sleeping child. "I really don't want you leave. I know I screwed up though and that your mom will never forgive me. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done." He kissed his daughter on her temple and turned to walk out of the room when he saw Alex standing at the doorway. The tears that streamed from her eyes broke his heart instantly. He looked down at the floor and they stood there not saying anything.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked softly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," he said not moving his eyes from the spot on the floor. "

"So then what happened?"

"I had seen her in LA, at the hotel and she invited me out for dinner. I didn't think there was any harm in it, so I accepted. Alex if I knew what was going to happen, I would've never said yes. I don't know what happened afterwards though, it's all a blur."

Alex shook her head. "How much of an idiot can you be Cena? You know how she is."

He looked up at her. "I know I was stupid. You don't need to tell me that."

She looked away for a moment and then back at him. "You know what I think of her. I just can't believe you'd do it anyways." Alex walked out of the room. In the spur of the moment, John followed after her downstairs where she had headed. He found her in the kitchen.

"Alex, please forgive me," he said.

"I dunno if I can do that. I can't be with you knowing you did that to me."

"Alex… please," he begged. She looked at him and saw the tears welled up in his eyes.

"John, no. Stop," she said quickly looking away. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I know I fucked up Alex, I know I did. But please, I beg you, forgive me," he said softly as a tear escaped him. She felt her tears come down faster then ever. He embraced her into a hug and held her as she poured out the heaviness she had been carrying for the past couple weeks. He cried with her too, letting everything go. His championship, his ego, the fans, the ring, his nights spent at the gym wanting the opportunity to wrestle, his big break, his first match with Kurt Angle, the night he met the love of his life, his family, the endless days spent on the road, the days when he was a child, the endless pranks committed with his friends, the day Alex left him, his wanting to let go of her, Gina, finding out about his first child, the confusion, the anguish, the happiness. His thoughts of marriage. His life with his daughter, thoughts of watching her grow up into a beautiful, young woman. The day when he would give her away in marriage. He let it all go.

John looked down at Alex as she looked up at him, their tear stained faces staring at each other. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, the past couple of weeks were no more than a distant memory for the both of them. Their kiss deepened, full of passion and furor as he picked her up and she, habitually, wrapped her legs around his waist moaning softly. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom where they both made love together that afternoon, not caring about the reality of their situation.

You would've thought they'd stayed together and worked out their differences. As fate would have it, Alex moved out of the house two days later like she said she would.


	58. Three Months Later

* * *

John usually came by twice a week to visit his daughter if he was lucky. If not then Alex would go up to Boston with Emma to visit John when he was home. This was the way it had been for the last three months. They still loved each other, but knew this was the way it had to be.

"Okay, so Batista's next appearance will be in Charlotte. He'll be at Joe's Wrestling Shop at 3pm, the 21st of March," Alex said over the phone writing the details down. She was glad to be back at work. Glad to be back to her old routine. Well, almost. She looked down at Emma who was in the baby seat next to her desk. Alex had decided against getting a babysitter for the time being since Emma was too young. Besides, she loved taking her daughter to work and spending time with her.

"All right then, so that's all?... Okay… bye." Alex hung up the phone and looked down at the child who was sitting there. She took her out of the seat and carried her into her arms.

"How're you hanging in there Ems?" The baby just looked at her and cooed.

"That's good. We'll be out of here in a couple of hours and then we're gonna go see Grandma and Greg," she said with a smile. She kissed the child on the forehead and set her back down in the seat. At that point, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alex called out from her desk. The door opened to reveal a very pregnant Stephanie McMahon who walked in and sat down on one of the seats in front of Alex's desk.

"I am so exhausted," Stephanie said breathlessly.

Alex laughed. "Maybe you should take that break you desperately need."

"I can't stay at home Alex. I would absolutely die if I stayed in that house."

"Don't overwork yourself either Steph. That little girl comes first now."

"I know, I know. Trust me, Paul has definitely been reminding me that these last couple of weeks."

"See, Paul has common sense. You on the other hand, don't."

"Don't even start," Stephanie said. "I don't need another Paul right now."

Alex chuckled. "Fine. Have you guys gotten a name for her yet?"

"Aurora Rose," Stephanie said with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful," Alex replied.

"Yeah, it took a while. Paul and I had disagreements about the names, but he finally gave in to what I wanted," she said with a smirk.

Alex nodded her head. She had known Paul and Stephanie long enough to know that Paul was definitely more laid back than Stephanie, letting her do what she wanted without fighting too much.

"So how's my little niece doing?" Stephanie said as she looked over at the baby seat next to Alex's desk.

"She's letting me work," Alex said looking over at Emma. "Thank god she doesn't cry a lot. It worries me sometimes though."

"Well how was her checkup?"

"It went fine. She's healthy and strong. The doctor told me that it was normal that she wasn't a crier. She said I was lucky."

"I agree with her. You worry too much," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Just wait till Aurora's born. You won't want anything or anyone around her."

"And that, I am looking forward to," she replied. "So how are things between you and John?"

"All right for the most part. We still call each other up to talk about random things, but it's just not the same as it used to be."

"Wow," Stephanie replied. "Do you think you're gonna forgive him?"

"I really don't know yet Steph," she sighed. "I don't know if I can ever truly forgive him for what happened. I know it was a mistake, on his part, but it's hard."

Stephanie nodded her head as she rubbed her belly. "Do you see yourselves together in the future?"

Alex looked down at the stack of papers in front of her. She felt herself tear up but held them back. After a while she looked up at Stephanie. "I don't know," she said softly.

John walked out of the terminal his bags in hand. He was back in Boston for the remainder of the week. No houseshows, signings, or appearances meant heaven for the WWE champion. He planned on sleeping till no end and maybe driving to New York and spending a couple of days with Alex and Emma. John definitely couldn't wait. The last three months had been hard not having Alex and Emma around. He hardly saw them after Alex had moved out. It still hurt. But he didn't fight it. It was John's fault and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't do anything about her leaving and he still hadn't three months later.

* * *

Please review:) Hopefully you enjoyed? 


	59. Blind Date

Alex swung her gym bag on her shoulder as she walked out of the gym. Deciding on working out and actually getting back to doing it had taken a couple of weeks. However, she was back to her old routine and loving it. She got in her car and headed back to her apartment. She had left Emma with her mother for the night taking a small vacation from her daughter.

She arrived at her apartment building a little while later. As she finished parking her car and turning it off, her phone instantly began ringing.

"Hello?" she said not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Andrea, what's up?" Alex got her gym bag from beside her and got out of the car.

"Listen, Isaac's gonna be there in about an hour or so. He just called me." Andrea had decided on setting up Alex on a blind date to sort of push her to move on from John.

"I dunno if I wanna do this 'Drea," she replied as she walked to the front entrance.

"It's gonna be fine. You do remember how to go on dates right?"

"Yes, I remember. Just tell him it's fine. I just got home from the gym anyways so I'll be here getting ready."

"All right then. Call me before you leave all right?"

"Yes, I will mother. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and walked into the building and headed upstairs. Her phone began ringing again as she walked into her apartment. This time she looked at the caller ID and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex."

"Hey John," Alex replied setting her gym bag on the floor.

"How have you been?"

"I've been all right, you?"

"I'm doing good. Um… I just called to let you know that I'm off for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, I know. I was gonna call to tell you that I was gonna drive Emma over there tomorrow so that she could spend a couple of days with you."

"Oh…" John said trailing off. It was not what he expected. "If that's what you want. I could easily go down there."

"John, I have no problem going up there after work," she insisted.

"If you say so Alex," John replied. "So you're coming by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at around 7 or 8:00, depending on traffic."

"Okay, cool. So… how's Emma doing?"

"She's doing great. I actually left her with my mother and Greg for the night."

"Oh okay. Well uh…"

"I actually have to go now John," Alex said cutting him off. "I'll talk to you later?"

"All right," he replied. "Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

John looked down at his phone for a minute. She seemed to be doing fine without him, he thought to himself. This was something that dismayed him. He got out of the car and walked up the front steps to Andrea and Marc's house.

"Hey man," Marc said as he opened the door after John rang the bell.

"Hey, what's up?" John said falling into his good humored attitude. John walked inside as Marc closed the door behind him.

"Nothing much, here testing out some new beats. Let's head downstairs to the studio."

"All right cool," John said following him down to the basement revealing the studio Marc had created. John sat down on the couch inside the room as Marc went over to the board and began pressing buttons, playing beats.

"This shit is hot man," John said bobbing his head.

"I came up with it this afternoon. Here, listen to this," Marc said as he changed the tune a bit. They listened to the beat for a bit both of them expressing their satisfaction. They hung out in the studio, John freestyling a bit to some of the beats Marc had.

"Babe," Andrea said walking into the studio. She saw both men listening to John's recording. John was the first one to notice her walk in.

"Oh hey John, I didn't hear you come in," she said walking over to him and greeting him. John greeted her back.

"Hey babe what's up?" Marc asked lowering the volume on the music.

"Dinner's ready. John, I'll set a plate for you." she said as she turned around and went back upstairs. Both men hung around for a couple of more minutes after shutting off the music and heading upstairs.

They sat around the dining room table chatting and laughing about random subjects as they ate dinner. It had been a while since John had actually sat down and spent the evening with them, it was just like old times. Their talking was interrupted by the ringing of Andrea's cell phone.

Andrea looked at the caller ID and immediately looked over at John. "Um… will you guys excuse me? I have to go pick this up," she said getting up from the table and walking out of the dining room.

John looked over at Mark who looked back at him. "Did you notice that weird look?" John said to him.

"Oddly enough, I did," Marc replied. "I wonder what happened."

"So do I," John replied. Andrea returned to the table a couple of minutes later.

"Sorry about that. It was Alex," she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh. What happened?" John asked curiously.

"Nothing. She wanted me to give her an opinion on something," she replied looking away. Marc immediately notice her lie but didn't say anything. The three finished eating and after they finished, John decided to call it a night and head home.

"I know you lied to him," Marc said as he helped Andrea clean up after John had left.

"I had no other choice Marc," Andrea replied with a sigh as she walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you guys talk about?"

Andrea sighed again. "Alex is going on a date tonight."

"With who?" Marc said walking over to her.

"Isaac."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" he said interrogating her.

"He just got out of his relationship. Listen, I think this is good for her. It's time she got over John."

Marc shook his head. "You can't do that to him, to her. You can't just interfere with their lives."

"I'm not interfering. I'm being a friend. Listen, John's like a brother to me. But he fucked over my friend. She deserves to move on after all the heartbreak he caused."

Meanwhile, Alex sat down in the corner of the small Italian restaurant in the city across from Isaac Stark, a prominent corporate lawyer in New York City. They had been there for almost an hour and a half, talking and having a good time.

"I would definitely love to sky dive one day," Alex said with a chuckle.

"I'll take you. And we'll have a blast," he said with a smirk. They each continued eating their food and sipping their wine.

"So Andrea told me you had a daughter. How many months old is she?"

Alex grinned widely. She always loved talking about her daughter to people. "She's four months tomorrow. Her name's Emma. Would you like to see a picture?"

"I would love to," Isaac said genuinely smiling. Alex opened her purse and took out a pocket sized studio picture of Emma. She leaned over a bit and proudly displayed it to him.

"She's beautiful. Like her mother," Isaac replied looking at the picture and then up at Alex.

Alex's face turned red at his comment and she looked away. Isaac touched her chin turning her head took look at him. They stared at each other for a couple of moments before Isaac moved in and gently touched her lips with his. Alex leaned back in her chair, shocked at herself. This was the first guy she had gone out with since her relationship with John. She felt guilty doing this to him.

_'You and John are over Alex. Isaac's smart, handsome, and has a great sense of humor. Way better than John Cena,'_ she thought to herself. She shook off the feeling of guilt and let herself enjoy her date with Isaac.

John sat down in the living room switching the channels on his TV. Just another boring night at home. Another night thinking about Alex. He looked down at the cell phone he had been trying to avoid since he had gotten home. John was trying his hardest not to call her, but it was becoming increasingly harder not to. He sighed to himself as he turned off the TV and threw the phone down next to him. He had to stop thinking about her. John got up and was walking out of the living room when the familiar cell phone ring tune began playing. He quickly rushed over to it hoping it was her, but realized it was a text message from Marc.

_'John, just thought I'd let you know that Andrea set up Alex on a date. I'd advise you to go get your girl before it's too late. Good luck.'_

John re-read the text message about five times over before closing his phone. There was nothing he could do now. She had really moved on and this was her way of showing it. John shook his head sadly and walked out of the living room, heading upstairs to bed.

They walked down the quiet street of Park Avenue. It was an unusually chilly night causing Isaac to take off his jacket and place it on Alex's bare shoulders. They walked arm in arm until they reached Alex's building.

"Well thank you for an amazing evening," Alex said with a huge smile.

"No, thank you," he replied back. "I really hope I can see you again after tonight."

Alex looked down at the ground, the feelings of guilt rushing back. She looked up at him. "Sure," she said completely disregarding her feelings. They exchanged phone numbers and gave each other a hug of goodbye. Alex gave him his jacket and walked inside the building, heading up to her apartment. She felt a rush of excitement surge through her body and the result of that was the huge smile plastered on her face. Alex had finally gotten back on track with herself, and she felt better than ever.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed! Remember to review! (: 


	60. A Mistake Staying Here

I absolutely HATE Writer's Block. But, I've finally worked through it and gotten some inspiration and an ending to this story that seems a bit neverending in my life. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, those are honestly the things that keep me writing this story. :)

* * *

Alex drove down the small road that led to John's house. There was a thunderstorm and it had been pouring rain ever since Alex entered Massachusetts. It was almost nine o'clock and there was no end in sight. 

Alex parked behind John's car in the driveway and looked through the rearview mirror at the infant sleeping soundly in her car seat. She smiled to herself and unbuckled her seat belt, climbing over the front seat to the back. Alex carefully moved the device that kept Emma secure and lifted her out of her seat. As she wrapped her up tightly in her blanket to keep her from getting wet, the ringing of her cell phone broke the silence in the car.

"Hello?" she said picking up the call as she finished wrapping up the infant.

"Hey Alex, you almost here?" John asked on the other line.

"Actually, I'm outside. I'm just bundling up Emma before I leave the car."

"Oh okay. Wait for me right there. I'm gonna head outside now."

"All right," she replied and hung up. She grabbed Emma's bag and her purse and carefully hung it on her shoulder. She looked down at Emma who was sleeping and kissed her forehead and held her closer. She waited for a couple of minutes before she saw John walk down to her car. He opened the door where she was sitting at and helped her out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked under the umbrella to the house and when they got there, he opened the door, letting her go in before him.

Alex carefully placed Emma in the crib. She watched the sleeping baby for a while before she left her room and headed back downstairs.

"I guess I better be going now," she said to John as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alex, it looks like it's gotten a lot worse out there. I don't feel comfortable with you driving out in this weather."

Alex sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"You want anything to drink, eat?" he asked her.

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

John nodded. He walked over to the table and sat down. They sat there awkwardly. The small radio that allowed them to hear what was going on in Emma's room sat in between to the two on the table.

"So how's everything?" John asked, breaking the silence.

Alex looked up at him and shrugged. "Everything's been great. With you?'"

"The same," John lied. Truth was, he'd been suffering since the day she left him.

They said nothing for a while before the ringing of Alex's cell phone cut through the awkward silence. She looked at John and then sighed before reaching into her coat pocket for her phone. Looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was Isaac, she quickly pressed ignore and put it back into her pocket.

"I think I should be leaving now," Alex said getting up from her seat.

John looked up at her and watched as she picked up her purse from the counter. "Are you sure? You can stay here until this thunderstorm dies out."

"It should have already died down by now. Besides, I should've already been on that parkway by now. Anyways, did you put the formulas in the fridge?"

John nodded his head. "I really don't feel comfortable with you driving back up in this weather," he said getting up.

Alex ignored him and made her way to the front door. John followed behind. She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. She turned back around to face John.

"I'll come back on Friday. Is that okay?" she said as thunder rumbled through the air.

"Alex, stay here for the night," John said ignoring her question.

"Listen John. I brought Emma, that's enough. I'm not staying here. It would be a mistake to stay here."

Those words hurt John the moment she said them and Alex could tell. He looked down on the floor and said nothing in response.

She sighed. "I'll come by Friday night and pick her up, okay?"

John looked up a couple of moments later. "Okay," he said softly. "Get home safely." Before he could finish his sentence though, Alex had already begun her journey to the car parked in the driveway. He watched her already soaking body climb into her car and watched as she pulled out. He stood there watching until she was no longer in sight, and then he closed the door still hanging on to that very sentence.

* * *


	61. Need time to heal

* * *

Alex parked in front of the house and stepped out. She ran up to the door in the pouring rain and rang the door bell. She waited for several moments before they answered it. 

"Alex!" Andrea answered, surprised that she was there. "You're soaked. Come on in." Alex stepped inside and Andrea closed the door behind her.

"Where's Emma?" she asked as Alex took off her jacket and gave it to Andrea.

"I dropped her off at John's already. It's so late and I'm so sorry Drea. It's too bad out there to drive to the city. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit until it dies down?" she asked.

"Of course not, I was grading papers for my class anyways. You know you're welcome here anytime." Andrea led the way to the dining room.

* * *

They spoke for what seemed hours, catching up on each other's lives.

"So how's Isaac?" Andrea asked with a sly smile.

Alex blushed. "He's fine. He's a great guy. He surprised me the other day with a home cooked meal at his place. It was fabulous. We stayed up the whole night and just talked."

"Wow," Andrea replied. "That's fantastic."

"Yeah, it is. So um… how's John been?"

Andrea sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. "I honestly don't know. He's been on the road so much we hardly get to see him. If it's not wrestling, it's an autograph signing somewhere in Mississippi. The times that he is here though, it looks like he could be doing a lot better."

They stayed quiet for a bit just sipping on their coffees.

"Baby, when are you coming…" Marc's voice trailed off the moment he saw Alex. He had come downstairs to see what Andrea up to.

"Hey Marc," Alex said with a smile.

"Alex, I'm surprised to see you here," he said walking over to her and greeting her. "What are you in Boston for?"

"I came to leave Emma with John. The rain was pouring heavy though so I came by till it died down for a bit."

"Oh okay," Marc replied with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," she replied. "How about you? How are the music projects coming along?"

Marc walked over to an empty seat and sat down. "I've been good. The music's coming along really well. Just signed on a new artist so I've been spending a lot of time in the studio producing his new album."

"And not spending enough time with me," Andrea cut in.

Alex chuckled. She watched as Andrea playfully hit him on the arm. Alex always looked up to their relationship. They had been together for about seven years, and even though they had their arguments, they always resolved them within the hour. She had always wished her relationship with John would have had the same lasting effect as theirs did.

* * *

They talked for a little while longer before Alex noticed that the rain had died down.

"I think I should be heading out now," she said.

"It's twelve o'clock in the morning, just stay the night," Andrea said.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude on you guys, it being late and all. Besides, I've gotta head to work in the morning."

Andrea sighed. "If you say so. I'll go get you your coat then." She got up and walked out of the dining room. Alex and Marc sat there quietly.

"You know he still loves you right?" Marc broke the silence.

Alex sighed looking over at him. "And I love him too Marc."

"So then?" he replied.

"Some things just aren't meant to be Marc. And John and I… we just aren't meant to be," she said softly.

"You need to stop being so hardheaded and realize what's right for you. Isaac isn't the guy Alex and you know that."

Alex stood up. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore Marc."

Marc stood up as well, ignoring her. "The last time he was like this was when you walked out on him the first time. When you came back into his life, all he lived for was you and that little girl of yours. I had never seen him that happy, never Alex. Now, because of a mistake, because that's all it was, it's all over. Everyone deserves to be apologized for their mistakes and I don't see why John shouldn't."

Alex looked at him. "This is as hard for me as it is for him if not more Marc! Everytime I look at Emma all I see is John. Do you know how hard it is to feel betrayed by someone you love? I know it was a mistake. I regret leaving him every single day. But what am I supposed to do? Live knowing that John cheated on me? With her? I'm sorry Marc but I just can't. I love John with all my heart and I always will, but I'm still mending my heart and I don't know when it'll ever get fixed again." She hadn't noticed the door bell ring while she told Marc how she felt. Alex walked past him out of the dining room.

"Drea, where…" she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw John standing there who was looking at her. Andrea, who had been talking to John before they overheard everything, turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked John who stood there carrying Emma's carrier, which held a fully awake Emma.

"I didn't know what to do with Emma. She just kept on crying and she won't sleep. The car ride calmed her down a bit. I brought her over here to see what Andrea could do to help. Aren't you supposed to be on your way to New York?" John decided against questioning what she had told Marc.

"I decided to stop by. The rain got worse," she said walking over to John.

She took Emma out of the carrier. "Hey baby," she said softly. She slightly swayed a bit.

"She's not used to the thunderstorm," Alex said looking over at John.

"Let's head back to the house Alex," John said.

Alex hesitantly nodded her head. "We're so sorry guys," she said looking over at Andrea and Marc, who had joined them. Alex placed Emma back into the carrier.

"Alex, let me help you," Andrea said looking at Marc and John. John handed the carrier to Alex and walked off behind Marc.

Alex looked over at Andrea. "Don't tell me you guys heard everything…"

Andrea nodded her head.

Alex shook her head and looked away. "I gotta go. I really can't be here."

"Come on Alex…"

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't we just move on?" Alex looked back at her, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Because both of you don't want to move on," Andrea replied.

Alex shook her head. "No."

Andrea walked over to Alex and gave her a hug.

"I love him so much Drea, but I just can't. I need time to heal…" Alex said in between tears. She carefully placed the carrier down beside her and broke down.

"You're gonna be okay hon," Andrea said softly.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," John said to Marc.

Marc sighed. "I don't know what to tell you man. You heard everything?"

"I heard what she said," John replied. "It makes me feel worse by the minute, and knowing that I can't do anything about it makes it even worse."

"I really don't know. But you just need to focus on raising that little girl. She's possibly the only thing bringing you guys together right now."

"Yeah," he said getting up. "I think it's time for us to head back home."

"You want me to walk you out?" Marc asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can do it on my own in one piece. Maybe," John replied with a chuckle. They both gave each other a hug and John walked upstairs from the basement. As he walked to the hallway, he heard the crying. He halted a bit and sighed to himself. John walked to where the women were and stopped again.

"Hey…" he said. The women broke the hug and looked over at him. Alex looked away.

"Um… I'm gonna take Emma to the car. Meet me at my house Alex. Okay?"

Alex nodded her head. John went over and picked up Emma's carrier.

"Goodnight Drea," he said giving her a hug.

"Goodnight John. Take care of yourself," she said. They broke the hug and John checked the carrier to see that Emma was covered up before walking out of the house.

"Goodnight Drea," Alex said softly walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay Alex. I'm here if you need anything. Remember that," Andrea said. They broke the hug and Alex wiped away the tears before walking out of the house into the rain.

* * *


	62. Just Think About It

* * *

They arrived at John's house 15 minutes later. They quietly settled Emma back into her crib, who had fallen asleep during the car ride. Even though Alex didn't want to stay the night, she knew she couldn't drive back to New York City at one o'clock in the morning, in the pouring rain. She borrowed a t-shirt from John and settled into the guest room that she had gotten to know so well when during the last couple of weeks that she lived there.

Everything was in the exact same spot as she had left it when she moved out. No pillow on the bed had been touched after she left. Alex climbed into bed and tried falling asleep. Absolutely no luck. She got up and walked out of the room heading for the bathroom. Alex noticed the light that came from the kitchen downstairs as she walked past the staircase. When she was finished, she headed downstairs to see what was going on. She walked into the kitchen, seeing the bottle of Jack Daniel's on the counter. She saw John sitting at the table with his back turned to her. Alex stood there for a bit not knowing on whether to walk over to him or head back upstairs. Her feet moved without letting her finish her thought and she headed to the table. As she got a look at John's face, she noticed his eyes were a bit red. Her heart broke knowing she was the cause of the pain he was going through. It was more complicated than that and she knew things couldn't be fixed that easily.

"John…" she said softly.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I'm not going to try anymore. I think that's it for the both of us."

Alex took a seat next to him. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"What was said was said. You're right though. How can you live knowing I hurt you? I can't even live with myself knowing I did that to you. For godssakes, you're the woman that I love, that carried OUR beautiful daughter. These past couple of months have been absolute hell for me. I'm just sick and tired of it. So my primary concern from now on is Emma. You can go back to living a swell life with your boyfriend," John said now looking at her.

Alex shook her head and tried to hide the tears forming. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

John looked at her. "I'm glad I heard it. It hurts, yes, but I'm happy to know where you stand, and where I stand in your life."

"I still want you there," Alex said softly.

"I'm here right now Alexandra," he replied. "I've been pushed away and I'm still here. I'm not leaving your side in raising in Emma, I never will."

"I know that," Alex said. "I need you with me though."

John turned back to his already empty drink and stood up, walking over to the counter, and pouring himself another glass. He stood there and took a swig of his drink.

Alex looked at him wondering what was going through his head.

"What the hell do you want Alex?" John finally asked. "What is it that you want?"

"I just want everything back the way it was," she said with a sigh.

John shook his head and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh man…"

She stood up knowing she couldn't continue this conversation. "I'm going to bed. Good night John."

"Oh that's right. Go ahead and leave," he spat. "Just run away like always."

Alex glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," John said as a matter of factly. "That's all you've done in this relationship. Run away."

"Like you haven't done the same? How many times have you run back to Gina? The only reason why I left was to protect you!"

"Protect me? What kind of an excuse is that?"

"An excuse?" Alex stepped towards him. "You make it seem as if I never cared about you, about us."

John gave her a look as if what she was saying rang true to him.

Alex shook her head. "You asshole."

"Me? Take a good look in the mirror sweetie before those words leave your mouth."

"I absolutely hate you John," Alex said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "You know what? I think us broken up is exactly how it should be."

"You made that decision a long time ago Alexandra, not me." John took a sip of his drink before pouring some more whiskey into the cup. They stared each other in the eyes long and hard before John turned around to walk away, leaving the drink on the counter. However, he felt himself being pulled back.

"What the hell do you want Alex?" he said, in an annoyed tone.

"This isn't over yet Cena," she said letting go of his arm.

"All right then. What do you want me to say now? That I think you're absolutely stupid and stubborn? I made a mistake, a mistake I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, and you just have to continue being a bitch towards me after I've apologized time and time again. I'm here waiting like the dumbass that I am for you to come around and get to your fucking senses, only to find out that you're with someone else. And not only that, but you still want me yet you wish everything was the way it was. Snap out of it Alexandra, nothing's ever gonna be the same again. Accept…" Before John could finish his sentence, he was cut off by her lips on his. He wanted to pull away, but something inside him didn't let go of her. Alex pulled away from John and looked into his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

"I just needed you to stop being a complete jerk for a second."

John shook his head. "You gotta stop doing this to me. You really do."

"I just need you to hear me out John. So just shut the hell up for a couple of goddamn minutes and hear me out. Are you gonna listen to me?"

"Go ahead," John said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I thought that maybe I could move on from you if I found someone else. I just felt like this completely new person after I left here. I felt like I could do anything I wanted, except forget about you in any other way than being the father of our child. So that's why I went out on a date with Isaac. But the more I spend time with him, the more I find myself thinking about you. Isaac is an amazing person, but he just doesn't compare to you John. I don't think any guy ever will."

"And how do you think I'm supposed to react to that Alexandra when you don't even want to be near me?" John asked.

"I don't know John," Alex said softly. "Look I'm sorry about what happened tonight."

John shook his head. "Whatever, listen, let's just go on with our lives, okay? Good night Alex." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room.

Alex stood there for a moment before deciding to not let this conversation just end like that. She followed behind him. "Don't walk away from me now John," she said her voice cracking from the tears about to fall from her eyes. John ignored her, though it broke his heart, and continued up the stairs. She followed behind him, adamant to be heard. Alex slipped under his arm, now in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"John…" she said. "We are not done."

John shook his head sadly and walked past her. Once again, she slipped past him and blocked the entrance to his bedroom.

John looked down at her and sighed as he looked into tear stained eyes. "What else is there to say Alexandra?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't want you to walk away from me John."

John looked at her, giving her no response. He finally leaned in and kissed her on the lips again. She leaned into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss between them. John pulled away finally and looked into her eyes again.

"What is that you want?"

She looked back into his ocean blue eyes getting lost in them by the second. "I just want you," she said softly.

John said nothing and just looked into her eyes. He finally leaned for another kiss this time more passionate than the one before. John picked her up and as if done reflexively, Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. He opened the door the bedroom and continued kissing his ex-girlfriend as he reached his bed where he gently lay her down on it. John just looked down at Alex who wore only the shirt he lent her. He leaned down until he hovered over her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you Alex," he said softly. "I love you with all my heart. But I can't do this again unless you're sure this is what you want and willing to put the past behind us. I just can't keep on breaking up with you. It hurts more every single time."

Alex sighed and looked away.

John moved from where he was and sat on edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. Alex sat up and scooted over next to him. John looked over next to him and Alex took notice of the tears that escaped his eyes. She wiped them away and smiled at him instantly knowing that this is where she belonged.

"I love you too," she said softly. "And I've never been more sure about something in my life than that. And I'm sure this is what I want and yes, I am willing to put the past behind us for the sake of us and our daughter. I just want to start on a blank page. Forget everything that happened."

"Are you sure? Don't half ass on me Alexandra."

Alex sighed. "Yes, I am."

John didn't say anything for a while and shook his head. "I'm think you need more time to think about this."

"No I don't," she replied, growing frustrated. "Isn't this what you want John?"

"Of course I do," John said looking over at her. "I just don't want this to be an in the moment thing. I want you to be 100 committed to those words you just said. You need more time to think about this. I know you well enough to know this."

Alex stood up. "Good night John. I'll see you on Friday."

John stood up as well and walked over to her. "I want you to think more about it Alex."

Alex nodded her head. "I heard you."

John kissed her forehead and looked at her. Alex looked up at him and gave him a hug. They stood there for a while not letting each other go.

"What time is it?" Alex asked pulling away.

John checked his watch. "It's almost five thirty in the morning."

Alex groaned. "I have to leave soon for work. Let me go get the clothes from my car."

"Clothes?" John asked.

"Yeah, I brought them just in case since I saw all the rain."

"Oh…" he replied. Alex turned around and walked out of the room, heading to the guest room. She slipped on her jeans and sneakers, and took her car keys from the dresser. As she walked out of the house, she saw the rain had died down, and it was now only drizzling. It was still dark outside, and the only sounds heard were crickets. Alex opened the trunk to her car and took out her small duffel bag. She went back inside the house and headed upstairs to the guest room.

Alex walked down stairs to the kitchen and found John making breakfast. She noticed he had already showered and was now changed into gym shorts and a wifebeater. She also saw her daughter wide awake in her bassinet.

"Umm… since when has Emma been awake and since when do you cook?" Alex asked causing John to turn around at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I walked in to check on her and she was already up. So, I asked her what she wanted to do, and she wanted to watch me cook breakfast. I couldn't just tell her no," John said with a smirk. "I started cooking about a month ago. The only thing I can make are pancakes and grilled cheese sandwiches. Oh yeah, does she wake up this early all the time?"

Alex nodded her head and laughed. "I usually take her to work with me. I guess she got used to the time. But, since she woke up last night, I didn't think she'd be up by now."

"I'm pretty sure she'll sleep a whole lot today," John said turning his attention back to the pancakes he was making.

Alex took Emma out of the bassinet and sat down at the table. "What's that smell?" Alex smelled making a face.

"Um… I think I burned the pancakes," John said. Alex laughed and stood up. She handed Emma to John.

"I think I'll take it from here," Alex said. John gave her the spatula and sat down at the table while Alex began making the pancakes with the batter that was left.

"All right, I'll see you guys on Friday," Alex said putting her coat on. She walked over to the bassinet and gave Emma a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun with Daddy," she said with a smile. She walked over to her duffel bag and picked it up along with her purse.

"Call me when you get to the towers," John said walking over to her. They gave each other a hug.

"All right," she said as they pulled away. "Don't have too much fun."

John smirked. "We'll try not to."

Alex laughed. "I better get going."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence before Alex turned around and walked out of the kitchen. John followed her out of the kitchen to the front door of the house.

"Alex," John called out causing Alex to turn around and look at him.

John stood there for a while, words not coming out of his mouth.

"What?" she finally asked breaking the silence.

"I love you, don't ever forget that," he finally said.

Alex chuckled. "I won't. I love you too. See you on Friday." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house.

* * *


	63. 104 Percent Sure

Only a few chapters left to go before it's overrrr! :)  
Thank you guys sooo sooo much for reading this story. It's definitely been a WHILE since my last update so here goes!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Alex parked in front of John's house. She couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous, about what she didn't know. It had been a week since John has given her that ultimatum. She had taken the time to speak to Isaac and ended the relationship they had. It had been hard, but he understood. She leaned her head back in the seat and closed her eyes as she felt her stomach doing leaps.

"Alex get over yourself," she said with a sigh. She finally got out of the car and took her bag from the trunk of the car. Walking up the steps to John's house, the queasy feeling grew stronger. This hadn't happened since her first date with him and three years later it was happening again. She stood in front of the door and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Hey," John said opening the door.

"Hi," Alex replied. John moved from the entrance to let her come in.

"How was work?" he asked closing the door behind her.

"It was fine. Just dealing with the usual. How's Em?"

"She's fine, upstairs taking a nap. I fed her a little while ago."

Alex nodded her head and walked to the direction of the living room. She sat down on the couch when she got there and just watched the TV that was on.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied looking up at him.

"Well, I have something to show you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come on." He held out his hand for her take. Alex looked at it for a moment hesitantly before standing up and taking his hand.

John smiled. "Close your eyes."

Alex gave him a confused look. "What for?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Alex closed her eyes and soon followed the moving steps to some part of the house. As she entered a room, she felt a delicious smell hit her.

"Something smells good John. What'd you do?" she asked with a small smile.

John chuckled. "Open your eyes." Alex opened her eyes and stared in amazement at the sight before her. John had prepared dinner for the both them, and the only light in the room came from the candles that burned at the center of the table.

"Wow," was all she could say.

John looked over at her. "Do you like it?"

Alex nodded her head. "This is amazing."

John led her to the seat and held it out for her, allowing her to sit.

"So for dinner, it's Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken, for dessert strawberry cheesecake, and to drink, a bottle of Chardonnay." John brought the bottle of wine from the kitchen, popped it open and poured it into both glasses. He sat down across from her.

Alex took a sip of her wine. They both began to eat.

"John, this food is great," she said. "I thought you only knew how to make pancakes and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"I got a bit of help," John replied with a smirk.

Alex chuckled. "Andrea?"

John nodded.

After they finished eating dinner, they went to cleaning up the dishes and ended up sitting in the living room watching TV and talking.

"You look great tonight Alex," John said looking over at her. Alex looked down at the suit she had been wearing for the whole day.

"Thanks, even though I'd like to differ. I look like crap," she replied with a chuckle.

John smiled and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead. Alex snuggled close to him.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Remember what we spoke about before I left?"

"Yep."

"I've thought about it."

John looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"100 percent sure Alexandra?"

"I'm 104 percent sure, John."

"Sure enough that you'll forget about what happened in the past?"

"Yes John."

"Say it."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm sure enough that I'll even forget what happened in the past."

John smiled. "Okay, then I guess that's settled." He looked back at the TV.

Alex sat up. "That's it?"

John looked over at her and nodded his head. "Is there anything else?"

"John, I'm serious."

John laughed and pulled her to him so that she was straddling him and leaned in for a kiss. "Is that better?" he said pulling away.

"Yes, MUCH better," Alex replied kissing him again. All of a sudden, they heard a booming cry come from the small radio that sat at the coffee table.

Alex pulled away and sighed.

"Nice way to ruin the moment Ems," John said. Alex got off of John and headed upstairs to the nursery room, followed by John. Alex walked over to the crying child and picked her up.

"Hey baby," she said softly. "She needs to get changed."

"Come, give her to me," John said. "I'll change her."

"Are you sure?" she said handing him Emma.

John gave her a look.

Alex chuckled. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'm exhausted."

* * *

Reviews are **_GREATLY_** appreciated! :) How do you like the story so far?


	64. Bed

* * *

Alex walked out of the bathroom and into the nursery.

"Where could these two possibly be?" she asked herself finding that they weren't there. She walked to John's bedroom and found John sleeping with Emma right next to him, who was wide awake and happily cooing.

Alex quietly laughed to herself. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to them.

"Hey Ems," she said softly taking the small baby's hand. "I see Daddy's tired out." Alex looked over at John and gave him a peck on the cheek. John stirred for a bit before opening his eyes. He looked up at Alex and then looked at Emma.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked groaning.

"Not sure. I came out of the shower and you were knocked out," Alex replied with a chuckle.

"I am so tired," he said with a yawn.

"Yeah, same here. Can't fall asleep till she does though," Alex replied.

"I guess I'll stay up with you," he said.

"I'm going to go feed her," she said. Alex got up from the bed and picked up Emma, walking out of the room. John watched as she walked out and lay his head back down again to take a small nap.

About an hour later, Alex came back into the bedroom and shook her head as she saw John fast asleep. Emma had finally fallen back asleep and Alex was anxious to get some rest herself. She walked over to the bed and leaned over John's ear.

"Hey, do you want me to sleep here or over in the guest room?" she asked softly. John stirred for a bit and opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Where's Emma?" he asked. Alex leaned back up and put her hands on her hips.

"She's sleeping. I thought you were staying up with me," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to."

"It's all right Cena," she said. "But yeah, here or the guest room?"

John sat up. "It doesn't matter. I think you should know that by now. I'm going to go take a shower." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. Alex sighed to herself and walked out of the room heading towards the guest room where she planned on sleeping for the night.

John walked out of the bathroom after his shower and headed to his room. He saw that Alex wasn't there and figured she was sleeping in the guest room for the night.

"This woman is too much," he said to himself as he changed. He walked out of his room to the guest room and opened the door. He saw the small figure under the covers sleeping soundly. With a smile, he walked over and slipped in behind her. John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Alex let out a soft moan as she felt his kisses on her neck.

"John, I'm sleeping," she said softly.

"I love you babe," John said softly.

"I love you too," she replied. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes, we can go to sleep now," he said with a chuckle. That night he didn't let her go. It felt more than perfect having her in his arms and this time both of them knew there was nothing that could bring them apart. Life as they knew it had already tested them in so many ways possible and it seemed as though they had finally aced the test. These two were together again and no matter what, nothing would get in the way.

* * *

  
Please review! Next chapter's the last one (:


	65. Epilogue: Two years later

Well, here's the final chapter :( I've been writing this story for literally 3.5-4 years now and it's finally over and done with. Feeling a bit relieved, but still sad at the same time. Let me know what you thought of this story; I loved the reviews for the last chapter. I'll write the next one as soon as I gather up some inspiration. Peace guys! Thanks sooooo much for reading and for all of the reviews! (:

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself from head to toe. Her white Monique Lhuillier gown perfectly hugged the right curves on her body and flowed down to the ground. Her styled updo looked perfect with her veil in place. Two years had flashed right before her eyes and here she was, waiting to be married to the man that she had now spent a long five years with.

"Alex," Stephanie said walking into the room. "Are you ready hun?"

Alex turned around and looked at her. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," she replied walking over to her.

"I'm nervous Steph. I don't know if I can do this."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Those are nerves. I think after five years, you're more than ready to do this."

Alex nodded her head. "Where is everybody?"

"Everybody's outside waiting for you. Everything's set."

"Stephanie, were you nervous before your wedding?"

"Just about as nervous as you are right now," Stephanie replied. She gave her a hug. "Pretty soon this'll all be over and become just a memory for both, so make it as memorable as possible." They broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"Alexandra, hun we have to go," Cassandra said walking into the room.

"All right," Alex replied picking up her dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor. She followed her mother out of the room with Stephanie behind them.

--

"So are you ready to give your life away?" Randy asked John as he adjusted the bowtie on his tuxedo. The groomsmen were in the room chatting amongst themselves waiting to head out to the procession.

"I gave it away a long time ago," John replied with a chuckle as he checked himself in the mirror.

"You're not even nervous man?" Marc asked looking over at him.

"You have no idea man."

His brother Ben who had come all the way from Colorado to their wedding walked into the room.

"Hey, I think we're all set to go out there," he said.

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Marc said following Ben out of the room along with the other groomsmen. John stood there for a moment and took a deep breath, feeling the nerves come onto him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jake, his older brother also his best man asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Getting ready to go out there and you know… get married."

Jake laughed. "It's just nerves John. Trust me, this'll all be over soon."

John nodded his head. "Yeah. Okay, let's go."

"All right man." Both men walked out of the room.

--

As soon as the music hit, everyone sitting in the garden knew the bride was ready to come down. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had already taken their places in the makeshift altar in front of all John and Alex's friends and family. John watched as Alex walked down the aisle with Greg. He smiled and felt his heart pound his chest. Alex looked around for a moment at their friends and family, and then found the eyes of her future husband. Alex and Greg soon stopped at the front of the makeshift altar.

"Well, this it," Greg said looking over at Alex.

Alex nodded her head. "Thank you so much."

Greg raised her veil and kissed her forehead. "You're like the daughter I never had. Whatever you guys need, you know I'll always be there."

Greg looked over at John who took a step towards them. They gave each other hug and Greg walked over to his seat next to Cassandra. John looked at Alex.

"You ready?" he asked her holding out his hand.

"I'm nervous," she said taking it.

"So am I. You look beautiful by the way." They walked to the officiator and stood in front of him. The officiator began the ceremony and halfway through, you could hear crying from the front. John and Alex looked over at their daughter, Emma, who was shifting anxiously next to John's mother.

"Hold on," he said to the officiator. He walked over to where his parents sat and Emma immediately held her arms out so her dad could take her. John chuckled and picked up his daughter.

"Dada!" the two year old screamed joyously. John walked back over to where the ceremony had been just put on hold.

"Sorry about that," John said. The officiator just smiled and nodded his head and continued where he left off. When it came time for the vows, John began by taking the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I would've never thought that we'd be here right now getting married and with a daughter. It took two years and a breakup to know that you were the one when I realized that there was nothing that could keep me away from you. When I let you go, I prayed every single night that you would come back to me. I guess there is a god because here you are, right in front me. You dazzle me babe. From when you wake up in the morning to when you sleep at night. You and Emma mean the world to me and don't ever forget that. Now as husband to you, there are a couple of things that I will make the EFFORT to do. I will try to put in some time for you and Ems while the commercials on during Red Sox games. However, don't bank on me going easy on you when they beat the Yankees," he said with a smirk. This caused everyone to laugh including Alex who finished wiping her tears. Emma herself began laughing too even though she didn't understand a word everyone was saying. John gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "See even Ems agrees. I really think she's going in Daddy's direction when it comes to sports." Alex shook her head in disagreement. John laughed. "All right, we'll discuss that later. So, I promise to perfect making the strawberry kiwi smoothies that you love so that I can make them for you. And lastly, I will make every single effort to be the best husband and father to you and Emma." And with that, John finished his vow. His free hand put the small paper that held those words in his pocket and reached over to wipe the tears that fell down the bride's eyes.

Alex turned around and took the piece of paper from her sister.

"I remember the first time Drea introduced us. It's funny because you had just signed with the company and we didn't even realize we had the same employer. When we both realized this, we instantly clicked and I knew that you would be in my life regardless of the relationship that we had. At least I had hoped so at the time. I've never met someone who was so full of life and optimism. You have this goodness about you that is just never ending. Even when we were separated, you welcomed me back with open arms like if nothing had ever happened. When I was pregnant with Emma and I felt like utter crap at times, just your smile brightened my day. Thank you for that, those last five months were easier because you were there. We've been through some rough times in our relationship, but there's not one day that I look back now and regret the things that happened, because then we wouldn't be as strong as we are now." Alex felt the tears well up in her eyes. John leaned over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's all right babe," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Alex nodded her head and continued.

"As your wife, I promise to let you watch Sportscenter peacefully twice a week when you're home. And because of this year's Superbowl upset where the Patriots lost against the Giants, I won't rag on you during this next football season. When you're home, I'll let you have a day's worth of rest before I let Emma jump all over you and I promise to adjust the thermostat at night when we sleep. Besides that though, I promise to stand at your side and be there for you when you need me to. Just know that you not only have a wife, but you also have a friend." Alex folded the paper again and gave it to her sister.

"And now it is time for the rings," the officiator began. Alex's oldest nephew and John's young cousin from his mother's side walked over to John and Alex on cue as they had practiced the evening before. They repeated the officiator's vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers. Everyone got up and began cheering for them as they kissed. John held out his arm which Alex took and they began to walk down the aisle. John handed Emma over to his mother and continued down the aisle with Alex. They felt the small rice over them as they walked.

--

The entire night seemed like a blur by how fast it went. After all the picture taking, the entire wedding party headed to the reception where they all had a good time. Friends and family shared their memories with the couple and offered them the best wishes for the future. Alex shared a dance with Greg as John shared a dance with Catherine. Then the couple shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"This is surreal," Alex said as she moved along with John's steps.

John smiled. "It really is. It's perfect though, I couldn't ask for a better way to have experienced this."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. John leaned in and gave her a kiss, causing cheers from the guests around them. Although things wouldn't be perfect, they both were perfectly content with knowing that no matter what they would always be together again.

**Fin.**


End file.
